I Hired My Husband An Escort
by Jessicanov201
Summary: Mrs. Cullen has a secret, so doesn't her husband. Is he cheating? She can't lose her husband, for more than one reason. She hires an escort to get the proof she needs. Will she get answers, or will she push her him into the arms of another?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Story notes: This is the reworked and updated version. I have also teamed up with PTB to make this story the best it can be. Edward will be an a** at times. We will hate him at times, but in the end we should all love him. The beginning of the story will hold some mystery but all answers will come. Rated for language, adult themes, and lemons. I do not own twilight **

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 1**

**Mrs. Cullen's POV**

I first met my husband when I was 16. We were still in high school, but I knew, even then, that he was the man I would marry and grow old with. I was in luck too because my family loved him from the first time they met him. They were always interested in him and his family and supported our relationship from the beginning. He was my first of many things, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first lover. He was, and still is, my husband, my best friend.

We first made love the night of high school graduation, and the day we graduated college was the day he proposed to me. It was perfect. He was on one knee, we were surrounded by roses, and he pledged his love to me. One year later, we were married. I have been Mrs. Edward Cullen for almost four years now.

Edward works long hours as a surgeon at the hospital; at 26, he is one of, if not, the youngest. He busted his ass and doubled, sometimes tripled, his class loads to get where he is today. I spend my days planning weddings. Some days we don't get to see much of each other, but we find a way to make it work.

Life is perfect. Or at least it was. Edward has changed over the last few months. Do you know what it's like to feel distant from the one man that vowed to love you no matter what? Well I do, and it sucks. I feel lost and alone. No matter how much I reach out to him, I fail. It feels like your senior year of high school when you find out your best friend since first grade has to move to another country. It hurts.

He is distant, unattached, and I have no clue why. Some days we're okay; I have a real smile on my face, and not the fake one I show the world I feel whole and complete. I do not need to air my dirty laundry to others, and in my line of work I need to be happy. I mean I do plan weddings every day.

Some days, I begin to think we may be back on track. It doesn't last. Soon, I go back to feeling empty inside; empty and alone. I love my husband deeply. Sadly though, I know that he is no longer in love with me.

This is the story of what happened when I decided to hire my husband an escort.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Story notes: This is the reworked and updated version. I have also teamed up with PTB to make this story the best it can be. Edward will be an a** at times. We will hate him at times, but in the end we should all love him. The beginning of the story will hold some mystery but all answers will come. Rated for language, adult themes, and lemons. I do not own twilight **

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 2 **

"Isabella, I need to tell you the truth."

"I already know the truth, Edward. I have always known the truth. I love you no matter who you are."

**One Year earlier **

**Mrs. Cullen's POV**

Edward and I have been trying to have a baby. It's what I have always wanted - to be a mother. I know it will be then, that our lives are complete. So I have it all planned out; I will stay home with the children, and Edward will continue his work at the hospital.

When we first started trying, we made love all the time and most days several times a day. I can't seem to get enough of him. He is incredibly sexy. His body is amazing, with just the right amount of muscles.

Our lives began to change six months ago, about the same time that we decided to start a family. At that point was lucky if we have sex once a week. Now I get the feeling that it's just a chore to him.

I don't feel like Edward is really here for me anymore. It feels like he is just going through the motions. The hardest thing to see is the look on his face when we are together. His eyes used to go dark with need, but now they stay green, and almost lost. I used to be able to look in his eyes while we had sex and know exactly what he was thinking and feeling. I knew this because it was what I was thinking and feeling. These nights, I fake it. I can't stand to see that look on his face. I hate feeling so alone we are so physically connected.

Tonight, I am pulling out all the stops. I put on his favorite dress – the low-cut, jet-black strapless one. I put on my favorite "fuck me" heels and even put on some jewelry. I even made his favorite dish - Tuscan Chicken and a dinner salad.

I have the whole night planned. We will have a candle lit dinner, maybe dance in the living room, and then make love all night. My period was two weeks ago and I just know that tonight is the night we will finally make our baby.

I had just finished setting the table when I looked at the clock. I had just enough time to get the plates to the table and pour the wine.

I sit at the table to wait for him; he should arrive home at six fifteen. As he is not supposed to work late tonight. At seven, I call him, only to get his voicemail. At eight I eat, alone. By nine, I am clearing the table and wiping the tears from my eyes. I wake at eleven to the sound of the front door opening. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep.

Edward tells me that he'd had to work late, that he ate dinner at the hospital, and that he just wants to go to bed.

When I feel the bed dip beside me, I roll over to him and run my hands over his chest. He grabs my hand, and pulls it to his mouth. He places a soft kiss on my palm, as he tells me goodnight. He removes my hand from his body and rolls away from me. I'm left lying there confused.

Edward has never pulled away from my affection before - not once.

I woke up this morning not to the kisses and touches of my husband, but to the loud beeping sound of my alarm clock. I roll over to snuggle with Edward, hoping he will make the noise stop, only to find that his side of the bed is cold and empty. I shut off the alarm clock and head to the shower. After my shower, I get dressed, and begin to get ready for my day.

On the way to the car, I grab my cell phone and call Edward. I need to hear his voice and know that we were OK.

"Hey, baby. I missed you this morning," I said when he answered.

"Not a good time. I have surgery in ten minutes and rounds after that. I'll call you later."

I stopped walking, as I heard the beeping sound in my ear signaling that he had hung up already. I was hurt and confused. He always found time to talk to me, even if it was to tell me he loved me. He has never ended a call this way. My hurt turns into anger. I don't know what his problem is lately, but this is not my fault and I don't deserve it. I almost call him back, instead I kick my tire in frustration, and get into the car, I needed to get to work.

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen. I left your messages on your desk. Miss Stanley is also here waiting for you. Should I send her in?" my secretary asked.

I am still in the process of planning my best friend Jessica's wedding to Mike Newton. Jess and I have been friends since our freshman year of high school. I'm so happy that she and Mike are finally making it official. I'm truly happy for her, no matter what is going on in my own life.

"Give me five minutes, and then send her in. Thank you, Lauren."

I sat at my desk and quickly read through my messages. It seems that I had two more brides that want me to plan their weddings. This is good. I don't need the money, as Edward and I have always been well off - but the work would be a welcome distraction. I was hoping to see a message from Edward but was disappointed when there was none. I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face.

I grab Jessica's file out of my bag and wait for her to come into the office. A few minutes later, there is a soft knock on my door. When it opens, I rise from my desk to greet her with a hug.

"Jessica, how are you? Are you getting excited? The wedding is only two weeks away."

"I am. I can't wait. I will finally be his wife. How is Edward? Still working the long hours?" My body stiffens at the sound of his name.

She must have noticed the change in my expression. She reaches for my hand and pulls me to sit on the couch with her.

"Talk to me. What's bothering you?"

I sit down and pull my knees up, tucking my feet in behind me. Jessica and I often talk about fights and what not, but this was not our normal argument about who left the dirty dishes.

"I don't know, Jess. Things have been different, and not for the better. You know that we have been trying for so long now, to have a baby. I think the stress may be getting to me, to us. I made a special dinner last night and had the entire evening planned. I was hoping that it would be the night, you know, we could finally get pregnant. He was supposed to be home by six fifteen. He didn't come home until about eleven. He never called, just said he was working late. Then he went to bed." I shifted on the couch and then finished, "I tried to reach for him to make love to him, to be near him, and all he did was tell me goodnight. This morning he left before I even woke. I called him on my way here. Jess, he wouldn't even talk. He basically told me that he was working and then hung up." I was trying really hard to keep my emotions in check. Jess was not here for me today - it was supposed to be the other way around.

"I'm sorry. Have you tried to call him back?" she asked.

"No. I just came here. I'm just stressed. I want a baby so bad. I want to give that to him. What's wrong with me, Jess? Why can't I get pregnant?" No matter how hard I tried, I could not stop the tears that were now falling down my cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry. I promise, when it's meant to be, you will have that baby. Edward wants this baby as much as you do, and if you feel this way, it must be hard on him as well. Maybe he was having a bad day. I bet when you get home tonight it will be back to normal."

"You're right, Jess. I'm sorry to dump all of this on you." I grabbed a tissue and began to dab my eyes, trying not to ruin the make-up I applied this morning.

"Don't you dare apologize for talking. We have been friends for how long now? You know that you can come to me at any time with anything. I am here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks again, Jess." I need to change the subject, so I move on to the wedding. That is why she's here. "So, the only thing we have left to go over is the final seating for the reception."

Jess and I work for the remainder of the morning, and we soon manage to get all the wedding plans completed. The only thing left to do now, is wait until the big day.

Jessica decides to stay for lunch and we continue to talk as we eat. I have no other clients scheduled for the day, so after Jessica tells me she needs to run, I try to call Edward. He doesn't answer.

I call three more times throughout the day, and each time I reach his voicemail, and each time I feel the emptiness in my heart grow. I leave a message every time I call; my last message is me desperately reaching out for him, longing for him to still want me.

I finished the day making phone calls and talking to new brides. I was glad that I have enough work to keep my mind off Edward, for the most part.

At five, I walk out of the office in a hurry to get home. Edward has tomorrow off, and I would give anything, to be able to stay in bed all day with him. I know I can't, as I have to work tomorrow, but we could really use an entire day to reconnect. I need to just be near him if nothing else. I need to look at him, and know that he is still real. I need to lie in bed with him and hear him breathe next to me. I need to make love to my husband and spend the night showing him just how much I miss him.

I open the front door, not to a loving husband, but to a quiet house. It's different; when I walk in it is not just quiet, but it feels empty and cold. This is not how one's home should ever feel. I searched the house, praying I was wrong; maybe he was asleep from working so many long hours. I find the house to be as empty as it feels. I pick up my phone and called him. Once more, I get his voicemail. Once more, I feet lost.

"Edward, where are you, honey? I'm calling to see when you'll be home for dinner. Call me back, baby…please." I knew the end of the message sounded desperate, I can't hide the fact that I am. Once again, I eat dinner alone, I go to bed alone.

What hurts the most is that when I woke up this morning, I woke up alone. How much more could I take of this? I roll over to notice that Edward's side of the bed was still made. He didn't even come home last night.

I begin to worry. I realize that I have not been able to reach him since the call yesterday morning. What if something happened to him? Is he OK? I decide to call him once more. This time, he answers. Lay my head on his pillow and smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Edward. Thank god. Are you O.K.? Where are you?" My words came out rushed and laced with panic.

"Sorry. I was out with Emmett last night. We had a few drinks, and I crashed at his house." He said coldly.

"You couldn't call? What the hell, Edward?" My panic was turning into anger. He always calls to tell me if he's going out, or not coming home.

"I'm sorry. I had a hard day, OK? Emmett and I had some drinks, and I fell asleep. I work long hours, and I needed to unwind and forgot to call. You know that I need to unwind sometimes after a hard day." He said sharply.

"Yes, I do, but I was worried. Please just call next time. When are you coming home?" I need to calm down; I don't want to fight with my husband today.

"I'll be home in a little bit. I'll see you then." The line soon went dead.

I can't believe that he hung up on me again. My thoughts and emotions are all over the place - anger to panic to relief that he is OK, and back to anger again. I used to be able to talk to him about everything. Yet I have never felt more distant from him, than I do right now, than I have for the last few weeks.

Maybe the information I found out was true. Is it possible that he already knows? I really wish Sam would call be back with the truth. I have started to complete a family tree for Edward and me; it will be a gift for our children - only when I was completing Edward's side, I think I stumbled on information. I'm not sure if I was ever supposed to know the truth, or if I want to know the truth. I don't even know if Edward knows about this. This is big though, and if what I found is true, I'm not sure what it will mean for my marriage.

Edward arrives home forty-five minutes later, only to take a shower, kiss my cheek, and go to bed. He isn't even trying any more. I want to call in sick and just stay home. I feel a sense of urgency to reconnect with my husband, but I don't. Today I am meeting a new client, and it can't be rescheduled. What good will it do me to sit here, and stew on my feelings while he sleeps all day anyway? So I get ready for the day and head into work.

When I was eating lunch, I thought about calling him, but decided not to. I will just give him some space and talk to him when I get home. I am a wedding planner after all. I need to be happy for my clients. I can't afford to bring my personal life to work. As much as I am hurting inside, I pushed through it and finished my day determined to sort things out when I get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So here is the next updated chapter. Thanks for sticking with me thought the reposting. I have much work to do, and want to get this to you in the best shape I can. Please also bear with me, as I often write a lot at night after the kids go to sleep. This also means I'm tired and miss things. For that I'm sorry.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight. Enojoy…**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 3**

**Mrs. Cullen's POV**

I stop at the store on my way home from work to get a bottle of wine. Yes, I just spent three hundred dollars on one bottle, but so what? It's not like I can't afford it; besides, I have a feeling I'm going to need it. I don't know if we will talk or fight when I get home, but we are going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. One of two things will happen tonight. We will have a breakthrough, talk, drink and make love, or we will remain at a standstill and I will drink myself into a stupor.

I arrive home only to find the house dark. Looks like I may be drinking alone tonight. I walk into our home, thinking of where we went wrong, and what changed.

I just finished cooking dinner and am setting the table when Edward comes home. He rushes by me without a hello and goes straight for the shower. This is it, the last straw, so to speak. I will not be ignored in my own home. I'm going to tell him that we are going to talk tonight. I put down the fork I'm holding, take a deep breath, and follow him.

I open the door to the bedroom and hear the water already running. _He sure is in a hurry to get into the shower_, I think as I reach for the doorknob to the bathroom, only to find it is locked. What the hell? The door is never locked. Not once have we ever locked a door in this home.Now I'm mad. We are husband and wife; there is no hiding in this home, and there are supposed to be no secrets. I let out a long sigh and lean against the door for a moment. A minute later I head back to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Edward joins me fifteen minutes later, and I'm just eating my last bite of steak when he sits down across from me. I give him a brief glance, then get up and put my dishes in the dishwasher. I stand there looking out the window, gripping the counter as I try to calm myself. I take a deep breath; it is now or never. I let go of the counter and stretch my hands; I hadn't realized I was squeezing them so tight. I turn and sit back down at the table.

"Edward, we need to talk." I say, firmly.

"Can we talk after dinner, please? It's been a long day, and I'm hungry," He says as if nothing is wrong.

"Sure." I try to hold back the tears; I will not be weak today. I need to hold my ground and talk to him. I don't want to fight, I just want answers.

No more words are spoken during dinner. He eats, while I watch him. When he finishes, I clear the table, pour my fourth glass of wine, and head to meet my husband in the den.

"Can we talk now, or are you still not available?" I say harshly. I'm mad, and the wine is giving me the nerve I need.

"What did you want to talk about?" he says, ignoring the harshness of my voice.

"Us, Edward. I want to talk about us." What else is there, the weather?

"What about us?" Once again, he looks at me like I have two heads. Like he can't see why I want to talk to him.

"Seriously, Edward! What's going on? Has something changed?" Now I'm mad. Has he really not seen the change in our relationship? Does he not see me hurting?

"Nothing has changed. I'm still the same man you married." I laughed in my head, or I thought it was in my head, but from the look he gives me, I think I may have laughed out loud. He thinks he was the same man - same man my ass.

"No, you are not. You're coming home late or not coming home at all. You have hung up on me twice now. You're short with me. Hell, you even lock the door. Since when do you lock the bathroom door?" I can feel my breathing change. I can feel the blood starting to rush to my cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I did not hang up on you. I was at work. I told you I was getting ready for surgery. I'm sorry if I'm being short. I have a lot on my mind. I wanted a few minutes to myself, and that's why I locked the door. I didn't realize that I wasn't allowed to lock a door in my own home. Does that answer all your questions?" His answers are short and to the point. His voice is rising, not to the point of yelling, but Edward is beginning to get angry.

"I feel like you are pulling away from me. You haven't made love to me in two weeks. Is it the stress over the baby?" I wasn't going to bring it up, but yes, I played the baby card.

"What baby? There is no baby. It's been over six months, and there is still no baby. It's just not meant to be. I'm tired - I'm going to bed." This time he yells; he's frustrated. Edward starts to get up, but I reach for his arm, topping him and yell in his face as he turns to look at me.

"What? How you can say it's not meant to be? Do you even want a baby, want me? I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what's going on. Where were you all day? You had the day off, so you weren't working." I do one of two things when I'm mad and upset. I cry or I yell. Tonight is a night that I yell.

"I was with my dad and brothers! Are you keeping tabs on me now? Am I not able to go out on my own? I'm 26 years old! Fuck, I wasn't aware that I still needed to ask permission to go out. God, I don't know what I want any more." He is now screaming just as loud as I am. He throws his hand in the air, and then pulls them through his hair.

Everything stops for a moment; my heart, my breath, time. We have had our fair share of disagreements. Hell, who in any relationship hasn't? This was different though. We have never fought like this. He just stood there and told me that he didn't know what he wanted anymore. I can't shake the feeling that he is keeping something from me. Is it bigger than what I may have found?

"You are being an ass, Edward." I do not yell at him this time, instead I cry. This really is a night from hell. I cannot stop the tears of frustration and fear that are falling. I put my wine glass down on the table with too much force, and it shatters into hundreds of tiny pieces. I can feel several cuts in my hand. I can feel the sting of the wine that is mixing with my blood, but I don't care. At least I'm feeling something. I stand there with red wine and blood dripping on the carpet as he looks at me.

"And you are acting like a drunken bitch. Goodnight, _wife_." His words cut me more than the glass, and the way that he says the word wife makes my insides turn. "Oh, and you may want to clean that hand - we wouldn't want an infection now would we." he said callously. Edward pulls himself from my hold, and without even looking at me, walks into the bedroom, slamming the door. I jump at the noise and fall to the floor in a heap of blood, wine, glass, and tears.

I must have fallen asleep at some point in the night; I open my eyes, and notice I'm still on the floor, leaning against the chair surrounded by glass. My feet are curled up under me, and my neck is stiff from being at an odd angle all night. The blood and wine have dried, leaving a dark stain in the carpet that will most likely never come out. My hand hurts, and it too is still covered in dried blood and wine. The scars will be there forever reminding me of last night.

I have no idea if Edward is still home or not. I stand and try to stretch the aches and pains out of my body. I look at my hand and can tell that I have several small cuts, and it looks like the one across my palm is a bit deeper. I walk to the bathroom and wash my hand. The soap stings like a bitch, and I pull my hand back at first. I have had Edward clean me up many times before so I know that it needs to be cleaned, and thankfully, I know that none will need stitches. I make sure every cut is clean, and then add some ointment and bandages.

I walk back into the den and look at the mess. I bend down and start to clean up the glass, being careful not to get any more cuts. I go to the kitchen to toss out the glass; while I'm there, I get a cup of coffee and aspirin for my headache. I will try and deal with the stain in the carpet later.

After I nurse my coffee, I decide it is time to see if my husband is still home. I walk to the bedroom slowly and reach for the doorknob wondering what I want to find. Do I want him home and risk another fight, or do I want him gone and take the hurt that he just left? I turn the knob to find an empty bed. He is already up and gone, and my heart sinks. It's like I'm losing my husband, and that scares the hell out of me.

The rest of my day ends up being long. I go to work but it was only for going through the motions. The next few days pass in the same manner. I go to work and pretend that I'm happy. I go home to a quiet house, wake up, and do it all over again. Edward and I do not speak much. He works a lot of hours and if he comes home at all, he all but runs to the shower and then goes straight to bed.

I find myself in my office with Jessica. Her wedding is in three days, and we should be happy and laughing. Instead, we are having a conversation that I never thought I would have.

"So how have things been at home? Are you and Edward still having trouble?" Jess asks me.

"They seem to be getting worse. I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me. He comes home late, if at all, and when he does come home, all he does is shower and go to bed. Then he's gone again before I wake in the morning." I'm crying softly again. It seemed that all I have done this week is cry. I cry when we fight, I cry when I think about the fights, and I cry when I talk about the fights.

"Will he be coming to the wedding?"

"I don't know, Jess. I think that we have spoken five words the last few days. I will try to talk to him tonight. I just wish I knew what changed." I debate on whether or not to tell her about what I found when I was researching his family tree, but decide not to. What if there is nothing there and I'm wrong? I look at Jess and watch as her expression begins to change. It's a look that means she wants to say something, but is scared. I know there is something on her mind that she is not sure she wants to say.

She takes a deep breath, and her expression becomes almost apologetic. "I didn't want to bring this up, but is it possible that he's having an affair?"

"God, no. Edward would never do that, I say, shocked at her accusation. Of all the things I have thought, never once did I think he could be seeing someone else.

"Well, you said he's coming home and running to the shower. Is he still locking the bathroom door?" She had a point. He normally took a shower at the hospital after work, what could he be doing that would cause him to need to require him to shower again at home?

"Yes, and he never locked it before. Could it be? Please tell me that he has not found someone else, Jess. Please, I can't lose my husband." I sit there and cry as Jessica hugs me.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, it was just a thought. It sounds a lot like what happened to my sister when her husband had an affair. Try to talk to him. Watch for signs. Hell, heck his phone if you have to. Do whatever it takes to find out if there is some skank in his life. Call me tonight and let me know what happens." Jessica hugs me before she returns home to Mike. I gather my coat and bag and head to my car, while I think about what she said. I shake my head gently, trying to get rid of the thoughts, as I open the car door and slide into the driver's seat.

The fifteen-minute drive home seems to take forty-five minutes. When I pull in the driveway, I can see the lights are on. I'm instantly happy he is home but scared of the mood he may be in. I sit in the car for another fifteen minutes, just staring at the home that I have shared with him for the last four years.

I see the hopes and dreams that we had, or at least I still have. I see the children running in the backyard. I can see the laughs we shared, the love we made. I see the look on his face our first Christmas when the tree fell over. I see the night he stayed up with me when I was sick with the flu. I see the night that we had a water fight in the kitchen, followed by a pillow fight in the bedroom. We both ended soaking wet and covered in feathers. That night led to a shower and some incredible sex.

I wipe my tears as I bring myself back to reality. I can no longer see the happy memories, only the wonder of what was to come. Will this home still hold laughs and love, or will it change to heartache and pain? For the first time in my life, I'm scared to enter my home. The latch on the car door feels like it weighs a ton as I reached to pull it, opening the door, and leaving the safety of my car.

I walk up the driveway and smell the roses; I pause and remember the weekend we planted them. I reach the steps, and remember the day we put up the porch swing. I stand there for a moment, before I finally find the strength to open the door and enter our home.

I walk into the kitchen and instantly smell dinner. I see the table is already set. This is a good sign, right? I smile at the two place settings that are there. Everything is there in the kitchen, except for Edward.

I start to look for him and stop as I hear him talking to someone. I soon find myself standing outside his office door; he is on the phone and talking intently. I turn to walk away, but the words of Jessica are stuck in my head. I struggle with myself before I give in and lean a bit closer to hear more clearly.

'No, she has no clue. Yes I can keep it from her. I have managed for how many months without her knowing. Yes, I know, she would be hurt. It doesn't matter, what's done is done…I can't back out now. No it's not the same…we fight. I don't know, she doesn't know I have been on vacation all week, she thinks I'm working. It will be over soon. I will see you tomorrow. I love you too."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I grab my stomach as I try hard to keep my lunch in my stomach. Jessica was right, he is having an affair, and it's been going on for months. How did I not see it? He told her that he wasn't working all week and that he loved her. He said he loved her. I feel numb. My life is falling apart. I want to walk into that office and yell, but I can't. I don't know if I'm strong enough to hear it from his lips. He is in love with another woman.

Instead of going in the office, I go back to the kitchen, grab the most expensive bottle of wine we have and sit at the table. I look at the food on the plate, but my stomach churns, and I know that I will not be able to eat. My body wants nothing more than to get sick and curl into a ball, but I fight it back and stay seated. My hands are shaking as I try to pour a glass. After the third try, I throw the wine glass across the room and watch it shatter as it hits our wedding photo, breaking the glass in the frame. How fitting, right. Edward walks into the kitchen just as the glass rains to the floor.

"Hi. I didn't hear you come in. Have you been home long?" he asks, ignoring the fact that I threw the glass.

I try to open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out; I choose not to talk instead. After a minute of staring at him, I'm able to speak.

"What did you do today?"

"Not much. Same old shit, some surgery, some rounds. What happened to the glass?" he says as if this were any other conversation.

How can he look me in the eye and lie to me? He must think that I'm incredibly stupid.

"Really, how were they?" I ask him, playing along.

"They went well." He even smiles at me, like he did a good deed.

"Did you do anything else today?"

"No. I went to work, then came home and thought that I would make dinner." It is one lie after another.

"Edward, how can you stand there and lie to me?" I squeeze my hand around the wine bottle tighter to stop myself from dropping it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you." He almost sounds convincing. He must be so used to telling lies that he believes them himself. He sits across from me and begins to eat like it is any other normal day.

"Edward, for the last two weeks, we have hardly said two words to each other, and when we do, we fight. We have never been like this. Why can't you please just tell me the truth?" I'm pleading with him with every word I speak.

"I'm sorry. I have just been so busy at work this week, and I'm tired. I know I haven't been here, and I'm sorry. I will try harder, I promise." He sounds truly empathetic, yet he still isn't going to tell me. I have had enough.

"Bullshit, Edward." He looks at me in compete shock.

"Excuse me? What is bullshit?" He was begins to raise his voice.

"Why are you lying to me, Edward? Is that what we are resorting to? Why can't you just tell me the truth? Who is she?"

"Who is who?" he questions.

"Who is the slut you are screwing behind my back?" I scream at him. Before I know it, the bottle meets the same fate as the glass before it. It too hits the wall, breaking and sending wine all over the kitchen. His jaw drops to the floor, and he drops his fork as he watches the bottle break.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not screwing anyone. Where would you get such an idea? And why are you throwing shit? Isn't there enough wine in the den?" He picks up his fork and takes a bite of the pasta that he had made for dinner.

"Well, let's see. You come home late, if at all. When you do come home, you run to the shower and lock the door. You won't look at me, let alone touch me. Do you love her more than me?"

"I can't believe that you think I'm cheating on you. Do you really think that little of me?" He slams his fork down and stands so fast that he knocks the chair over. It crashes to the floor loudly. "Have I not made sure that you are taken care of? Have I not made sure that you don't have to work for anything? Have I not made sure that you have everything you have ever wanted, and you think that I would cheat on you?" Edward is yelling now. Did he think that he wouldn't get caught?

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" I yell.

"I'm telling you the truth; you are just not listening to me. Did you suddenly become deaf?" He spits his words at me, and they are full of venom.

"Stop lying to me. I can't take it anymore. Please, I just want you to be honest with me." My voice drops as I finish talking. I'm no longer yelling. I'm crying and pleading with him to tell me the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**So here is the next chapter. I know that there are some questions. Like just who is MRs. Cullen, and is Edward really cheating on her. Well the answer is; I like a bit of mystery. I can tell you that we learn the identity of Mrs. Cullen in chapter 5. As for the question is he really cheating, we will just have to wait and see.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 4**

**Mrs. Cullen's POV**

"I'm telling you the truth. Who in the hell put this idea in your head? Was it Jessica? I never liked her anyway. I want you to listen to me, and listen close; _I am not cheating on you_!"

"What about the phone call?" I say softly.

"What call?"

"The one I overheard when I came home? When you told her you love her, and that I had no clue what was going on. Were you ever going to tell me, or were you going to wait until I'm pregnant to say anything? Wait, we have to be having sex to make a baby, and we both know that's not happening. I heard you say that you haven't been at work all week. Where the hell have you been? With her? Who is she, Edward?"

"You should really ask someone before you accuse them. I was talking to my dad."

"If you weren't at work all week, where would you mind telling me where you have been, because it wasn't home, with your wife!"

"Does it matter? You'll believe whatever you want anyway. Call my dad if you don't believe me." With that, he storms out the kitchen, walks through the dining room, the den, and finally though the living room, before reaching the bedroom. He slams every door on the way.

I do call Carlisle, who of course tells me that he was on the phone with Edward, and that he has in fact been with him all week. He asks me why I feel the need to check up on my husband. Then he tells me that I need to trust him. The talk is short, and I begin to wonder if he's covering for his son. Edward is keeping something from me, and I'll find out what it is.

I go to bed, and am shocked when I feel him roll over and hold me. I have missed being in his arms so much, but I'm still scared and still very angry. He isn't being honest with me. This much I know. No words are spoken; no tears are cried, because for now there aren't any left. I just wrap myself in his warmth, and sleep only to wake to a cold empty bed. How long is this going to last? _What do I need to do to get my husband back? _

I wake the morning of Jessica's wedding full of mixed emotions. I'm happy for my friend, but as I stand here in the living room, looking at my own wedding photo, I can't help but be sad. This is going to be a hard day. Edward had to _work _today, so I'll be attending the wedding alone. I look again to the photo; we were so happy that day. You would be blind not to see the love in between us. I place it back on the shelf, and lean over to fasten the buckle to my heels, before I head for the church.

The wedding is amazing. I must say, it's one of the best ones I've planned. Jessica looks beautiful, just as I knew she would. I sit here in my seat, and try to discreetly wipe my tears. Even though there are others crying, I'm sure that I'm the only one that's crying because her husband is possibly with another woman.

The reception is a fairy tale. There's only one thing missing, Edward. I dance with Mike and a few other guests, trying not to let my sadness show. After the reception is over, I hug the bride and groom goodnight and head home.

My feet are killing me by the time I walk in the door. All I want to do is take a warm bath and crawl into bed. There's no sign Edwards been home at all, so I take my bath, have a glass of wine, and then snuggle into bed for the night.

I suddenly find myself awakened by a strange sound, there's banging and crashing, something hits the bedroom door hard. I look at the clock only to see it's three A.M. Just as I put my feet on the floor, Edward stumbles into the bedroom. He's clearly drunk, and smells like cheap perfume.

"Edward, where have you been? It's three in the morning," I ask as I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh chill out _wife_. I was working late, and then had some beers with my brother. No big deal." He's slurring his words, and trying to stumble to the shower.

"You smell like a cheap whore."

"I was at a bar. Last time I checked there were girls at bars; I sure as hell don't go to gay bars. God, why don't you trust me?" he slurs

"I'm tired, Edward. I don't want to fight with you again. I'm going to bed, and I'll see you in the morning." I hear the bathroom door shut firmly, and the sound of the lock engaging. I roll over, and try to get back to sleep.

I'm almost asleep when I hear what sounds like a moan. I sit up quickly, and try to listen closer. I need to make sure he's OK, and that he hadn't hurt himself. He's pretty drunk, and anything could happen. I hear it again a few moments later, along with the sound of the water. He doesn't sound hurt, no it sounds as if he's moaning, I have been with him enough times to know that moan is not from pain. _Is he really taking care of himself? When he just left his slut?_ I get out of bed and stand next to the bathroom door his moans become louder and more frequent, rising over the rushing water_.__ "That's it baby, just like that." _ I hear him call out. _Who is he thinking about?_ "_Right there, God, that feels good. So close…FUCK…" _I stay there leaning against the door in shock. He always comes to me first. He never helps himself when I'm home, well unless I was going to join him in that fun.

I'm so lost in thought that I nearly fall into the bathroom when Edward opens the door. I reach out and grab the wall, catching myself before I fall.

"Did you need the bathroom?" he asks as he attempts to walk past me.

"Edward, are we ok?" I say shyly. I'm beginning to give myself a headache. I seem to go from screaming mad, to quiet and scared.

"We're fine. I'm sorry I've been distant. I've had a lot of work to do, and it's been stressful. I'll try harder, love. Let's just go to bed." With that, he gets into bed and is asleep before I even make it back to the bed.

The next few days are almost like normal. I'm slowly beginning to believe him when he tells me that he's not cheating and that it's just stress.

Tonight, as I walk in to the house, Edward is there waiting for me. He's holding a diamond necklace, and tells me that he's sorry for the way he's been acting. He even makes love to me. Well, it's more of a fuck than making love, but he still comes to me. It's been far too long since he had touched me. I'm hoping that this will be the start of getting back on track.

I have plans to meet Jess for lunch today; she came back from her honeymoon two days ago, and we're going to catch up. I don't want to dump all my personal shit on her so soon after her wedding, but I really need a friend right now.

"So how are things at home?" she asks.

"I don't know, Jess. He seems to be trying, but he's not the same Edward anymore, I say as I run my finger around the rim of my coffee cup.

I then take the time to tell her everything that has happened. The phone call I overheard, the fights, the jewelry, the sex.

"So, are you guys OK now or what? Have you thought any more about what I said? About the possibility of him cheating?" she says hesitantly.

"I don't think we're OK; not like we used to be anyway. I feel like he's just trying to get me to stop fighting with him. I still can't shake the feeling that there is more going on that he won't tell me."

"I have an idea. It's not the most conventional way to get answers, but it may work. You could finally get the truth that you need." The look on her face made me nervous.

"What are you thinking, Jess? I'll do almost anything to find out for sure."

"Hire someone." I look at her in shock, yet her expression is calm.

"Hire who? Like someone to follow him?" _Can I really hire a P.I. to follow my husband?_

"No, hire him a hooker, or escort, and see if he takes the bait."

"Jess, I can't do that." I can't believe that this is what she wants me to do.

"Why can't you? If he's not cheating on you, then he won't sleep with her. She can report back to you, and you can put your fears to rest. If he does sleep with her…well, then you'll know for sure, and you can divorce his ass and take him for what he's worth."

"Isn't that a bit extreme? Is there even a place you can hire someone like that?"

"Well, do you like living the way you are now? Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering if your husband is out with another woman? If it works out, and he's not cheating, he will never have to know. I won't tell a soul, and you can go on living your happy life. Think about it, Hon. I have to get home, Mike is waiting, but call me tonight and we'll talk more. It will be OK one way or another. You know I'm here for you right?"

"Thanks, Jess, I'll think about it. I'll call you late in the morning. I remember what nights were like after Edward and I got married." She smiles at my comment.

"I'll see you later, sweetie." With that, she places money down for her lunch and tip, and leaves to go home to her husband.

After lunch, I drive to the park for some much needed time to think. _Can I really do this?_ I need to know what is going on, that's for sure. I'm tired of the fighting, but can I really hire another woman to sleep with my husband? I'm not sure if I could live with myself if he did. _What if he ever finds out?_ He'll never trust me again. Then again, what if I find out that there are other women? He's putting me at risk, and I refuse to spend my life with a man that cannot be faithful.

With everything that is going on, I'm not sure I'll have a husband much longer. I still haven't heard back from Samantha, who is helping me with the family history. What I found is profound, and if it's true my family will hate him. There's only one choice that I can make. I take out my phone and send Jessica a text. I know what I have to do.

I arrive home, and for once I'm happy that Edward's still at work, or wherever he is. I walk into the house and grab a bottle of wine. If I'm really going to do this, I'm going to need a drink. I pour a glass, and drink it quickly. I pour a second, and a third, before I grab the phone book. "Come on, you are not going to find it in a phone book."I say aloud, and then laugh at myself as I grab my laptop, and walk to the den to begin my search. I still can't believe I'm really going to do this. This is what my life, my marriage has come to.

I'm surprises to find several escort agencies in the Chicago area. I'm taking to myself and giggling.The thought of what I'm doing, hiring an escort for my husband, who may not be cheating on me, along with the wine makes me laugh for a few minutes.

There are so many to choose from. I need to find a safe place; if there even is one. I need something discreet, and honest, but not filthy or dirty.

I find the website that looked the classiest, and dial the number. The photos of the girls are nice as well. I almost hang up as I listen to the phone ring.

"Thank you for calling Eclipse. My name is Stephanie, how can I help you this evening?"

I can't help but think that the voice on the other end of the phone is oozing sex. "Hi… I'm hoping that you can help me?" I'm not able to help the shaking in my voice.

"What can I help you with? Are you looking for yourself or a gift for someone special?"

"I don't know if you can help me or not. I…I think that my husband is cheating on me. I…" My mouth doesn't seem to be able to complete a full sentence. All the courage I had is suddenly gone. _I can't do this._

"Let me guess. You would like to hire someone, to help you find out for sure?" Her voice changed from sex to compassion.

"Yes. Do you do this often?"

"Yes, we do. It's sad really, but I'm sure we can help you. Why don't I get your information? I can email you the forms, and if you can send them back tonight, we can meet tomorrow. Would that work out OK?"

"Yes, please. Will it include prices as well?" This is it; I'm really going to do this.

"Prices can depend on the girl, and the type of service. We can go over all the details tomorrow. The consultation is free, and we can answer any questions. I know that this is hard, but we'll get you the answers you're looking for."

I give Stephanie my email and after I thank her for her sympathy, I hang up and wait for the forms to arrive in my inbox.

Fifteen minutes later, I hear the beep alerting me that I have a new email. I open the attachment that's included in the email, and I'm surprised that there is a complete form that is made for this exact situation. _Does this sort of thing really happen that often?_ I look over all the information. I read it twice before I fill it out, and hit the send button.

I still can't believe that this is what my life has come to, but I need answers, and it's obvious that he isn't going to tell me.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. Leave me some love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**So the biggest question I get is Who is Mrs. Cullen? Well you are in luck. we are about to find out exactly who she is. As always I do not own twilight**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 5**

**Mrs. Cullen's POV**

It's almost two o'clock, and I'm standing in front of what looks like a normal office building. If I didn't know any better, I'd never guess what's really located here. I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves; my meeting is in fifteen minutes, and I need to pull myself together. I take another breath, and open the door. The only sounds I hear are the clicking of my heels on the marble floor, and the soft sensual music playing in the background.

I look around and notice there are no indications of what business really takes place here. The marble floors are polished to a high gloss. The walls are painted beige, with several large paintings hanging on them. There is a small seating area, and even a few plants. It looks like a million other offices I have been in. Hell, swap out the art for wedding photos and it could almost even be my building. I walk to the front desk and am greeted by a very beautiful woman.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Eclipse. How can I help you today?" It's the same voice I spoke to on the phone last night.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Cullen; I have an appointment at two fifteen." _There's no turning back now._

"Oh yes. I'm sorry to hear what you're going through. I really hope for your sake that you're wrong, dear. Go on in, they are waiting for you. Through that door, then you want the first door on the right." She points to the frosted glass door to my left.

"Thank you," I say, with a small smile.

I walk through the door, and head to the office I was directed to. I take a moment to admire the photos hanging on the wall. These are much different than what is displayed in the lobby. The photos in this room are of women, and they are exceptionally stunning. I walk into the office, and I'm met by a tall woman; she is exotic, and tan. She has dark hair that falls below her waist, and she is absolutely gorgeous.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen. My name is Jennifer Smith, and I'm part owner of Eclipse." She stands and walks around the desk to greet me with a gentle handshake.

"Please, call me Tanya. It's nice to meet you as well." I shake her hand, and then sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"I have gone over your email, and I'm sure that we can help you. I know that these things can't be easy. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I founded Eclipse for the same reason you're here today. My husband was cheating on me. A friend recommended that I find someone to seduce him, to get proof of the affair. I did just that; however, it backfired on me. The girl I hired was a fraud, took me for all I was worth, and then told my husband I was cheating on him with her. She even produced photos of our meetings as proof."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?" I truly felt sorry for the woman in front of me.

"Let's just say that it didn't end well. I decided to open my own place, a safe place where women could get answers. A place we could help wives, but also where high-class men could get a safe date. Many men use our girls as dates for shows and events, when they need arm candy. We take pride in our safety here. Everyone gets a background check, both our girls, and clients. Everyone is clean and safe."

"How far do the girls go? I was told by a friend that some go future than just a date. I didn't think that sort of thing was allowed."

"If anything sexual is mutually agreed on, all parties must understand that this is not included in the cost. It would be just two mutually consenting adults."

"That is good to know."

"So Tanya, I think that I have found the perfect girl for you. She will be joining us shortly, as she is just going over some last minute information. Do you have any questions before we start?"

"How does this all work? I have never needed to do this sort of thing. To be honest, I'm a bit scared." At least I'm not shaking any more.

"That's understandable, and to be expected. In a few minutes, the three of us will meet, and come up with a plan. We will talk about what you expect from us, what kind of services you want conducted. Then, we can talk about price, and when you want us to start. I know that you're scared. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to make this process easier on you."

As she stops talking I hear a soft knock at the door. An amazingly beautiful woman walks in. She's just what I asked for in the forms: tall, brunette, and curvy. She is stunning, but not in a supermodel type. She has a natural beauty that's effortless.

Jennifer and I stand as the woman crosses gracefully through the door and stands next to me.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is Katarina. I think that she may be just what you're looking for. As I said, she's gone over your file, and she is willing to help you. Would you like me to leave the two of you alone to talk; some clients find it more comfortable, but I can stay if you would prefer?"

"That would be fine. I will let you know if there is anything more I need. Thank you."

"Once you have agreed on the service, you and Katarina can fill out the required forms, and then we will meet back up, and work out the price and payment." Jennifer stands and smiles at me again before she walks out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. Katarina takes the seat that Jennifer had just been in.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen; how is it that I can help you?" Katarina reaches across the table and shakes my hand as she speaks. I can't help but notice how soft her skin is.

"Well Katarina, I believe that my husband, Edward, is cheating on me." We spend the next twenty minutes talking about my fears, and why I feel like he's being unfaithful.

"What exactly would you like me to do?" she asks. _I wish I had the confidence that she has._

"I'm not sure how this normally works. I guess I'm looking for someone to come on to my husband. I need to know if he would be willing to be unfaithful to me. Once we get the proof, your services will no longer be needed."

"I need to know how far you want me to take this. I am sure that Jen told you that anything sexual is not included in the cost. I'd also like you to let you know that I have never slept with a client; I have never had to, as I have been able to get the proof I needed without doing so. I can possibly make an exception if needed, but you need to know that it would cost a great deal more. Do you want me to sleep with him if it comes to that?"

I take a deep breath as I hear her words. Do I really want her to sleep with him? If she does, there's no going back. Will I be pushing him to do so? If he does sleep with her, will it be my fault?

"'I'm not sure what I want to happen. I know that I need to know for sure, but that scares me. Can we talk more about it later? I would rather use it as a last resort." I say, with too much hesitation.

"If you're not sure, then maybe this isn't right for you. I need you to be comfortable in whatever we do."

"I'm sure, I need to know. It is legal to sleep with him? I wouldn't want anyone to get into trouble."

"As I said, you're paying me only to meet your husband, take him on a date or two. You are not paying me to sleep with him or do any favors. I can say that I have seen two adults take the wrong path, but it's not included. We also need to accept what you're looking for. This is not a typical service every agency provides."

"Understood. I will let you use your own discretion, if he is having an affair, what's one more right? Besides it's not like I can stop you if you and my husband decided to take that path." She gives me a sad smile. I look at her, and wonder how many men she's proved were cheating.

"Have you thought about a time frame? Do you want me to keep going, and really push him, or do you only want me to see him a few times and see what happens?"

I hadn't thought about that. _I didn't realize there was so much to this._

"I guess we can go for a period of a week, or two. We can always change it if we need to, right? Is there a normal time frame for this?"

"There is no normal. I have proven that husbands were cheating in less than two days. With other clients, it has taken three weeks, others even more time. It can depend on everyone's schedule, how often you're both available, and what we are really trying to prove. It can also depend on how careful the men are if they are cheating. We can make changes as needed, so you don't need to worry about that. Have you thought about how often you want me to see him or how often you want us to meet up so that we can talk?"

"You probably know better than I do, on how often to meet him. I just don't want to know when it's going to happen. I don't think I could stay at home and wonder all night. After you meet with him, let's meet within three days. Unless something comes up and we need to meet sooner."

We spend the next hour talking. We agree on the terms and the price. I pay them one hundred grand upfront, with another two hundred when the job is completed. Three hundred thousand may seem a lot to many people, but we are more than ok with money, and any amount is worth getting the truth.

Katarina and I also decide to start any time after this coming Friday. This will give me four days to learn what Edward's schedule will be for the next few weeks, and gather any other information that will help her. We say our goodbye's and agree to meet up soon. I walk out of the building feeling a bit lighter than I did when I walked in. _I will finally get the answers that I need._

I'm not shocked to find the house empty when I arrive home from my meeting at Eclipse. I go through the mail and decide to start dinner. Edward arrives home, just as I'm taking the chicken out of the oven. Like he has every other day, he goes straight to the shower, and locks the door. He joins me at the table twenty minutes later.

"How was your day today?" I need to create some sort of small talk to get my mind off the meeting.

"It was fine."

"Were there any interesting cases today?"

"No. It was the same old shit."

"Why don't we talk anymore?"

"Really, are we going to start this again? I'm trying. What more do you fucking want from me?" _Why did he get so defensive?_

"I want my husband back."

"I haven't gone anywhere. I'm right here."

"You're here, Edward, but you're not really here with me. We don't talk, you won't touch me. I'm scared, Edward. You say there is no one else, but what am I supposed to think? If you're not sleeping with me, who the hell are you sleeping with?" I never intended to fight tonight, but it seems like it's the only way that we communicate these days.

"Why does everything come down to sex? Just because I haven't been in the mood, you jump to the conclusion that I'm cheating? You're supposed to trust me. I swear that I'm not cheating on you. There never has been, and never will be anyone else. I'm not that kind of man. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. So many things have changed, and I'm sorry if you can't understand that, but I don't know what else to do to make you believe that I'm not cheating on you."

"Why can't you tell me, Edward? Why in the hell can't you tell me what is going on? We are supposed to be able to talk, and tell each other everything." _Fuck now I'm crying again._

"I just can't. I know that's hard to understand, but I still don't know everything myself. How can I tell you everything, if I don't even know for sure myself? I don't want to fight; I have had a long day. I can't do this right now. I'm leaving." He didn't seem mad tonight, but defeated.

Edward gets up, knocking over the chair in the process, and walks out the door. So this is my life now. He comes home, we fight, and he leaves to go to her.

I stand up from the table when the tears began to flow. I grab my dinner plate throwing it across the room. Coincidently, it hits the same photo as the wine glass and wine bottle did a few days ago. Maybe it's a sign. I pick up the rest of the dishes from the table and throw them as well. I reach for a bottle of wine, but at the last minute I grab the Tequila instead.

I just finished pouring my first shot, when my cell rings. I down the shot, welcoming the burn as it slides down my throat, and hit the answer button.

"Hello."

"Tanya, it's me, Sam."

"Hi Sam, did you find anything out yet?" This is the call that I've been waiting for.

"I did. It took me a while, but you were right. His family is responsible for the murders."

The line gets quiet for a moment. I take a much needed deep breath.

"Are you sure, Sam? This is big."

"I checked, and rechecked, the info. Everything points to what you found. What are you going to do? This was years ago. Can you hold it against him? I mean he wasn't even born at the time."

"I don't know. It is my great-grandfather and his brother we are talking about. They died a horrible death at the hands of his family. Can you send me the information before I bring it to my parents?"

"Sure Tanya, I will get that in the mail today. I'm sorry, Hun."

"Thanks for your time and help. I got to go, I'll be in touch." I place the phone down; take the bottle to the bedroom and drink.

I woke up this morning with a huge hangover. I know I drank a lot last night. In fact, I don't remember stopping, and I sure as hell don't remember making the mess in the bedroom either. As I look around the room, I see everything from Edward's dresser is thrown all over the room. There can't be anything left in the drawers. I get up to look in the closet and see that there's nothing hanging on the racks. It looks like I went through everything last night, yet I don't remember finding anything.

It takes me four hours to completely get the house back in shape. Once it's done and back in order, I spend the rest of the day alone, waiting and thinking. Waiting to see if my husband will come home, thinking about what I will do if he is cheating, and lastly what I will do with my new information.

It's now Thursday; he still hasn't come home. He's never been gone this long, and as much as I try not to worry, I do. I call him, but he doesn't answer. Each night I go to bed alone, my heart breaks more. Tomorrow is Friday. I have no idea if Katarina will be meeting him tomorrow night or a different night. It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. There's no turning back now.

**A/N: So thoughts, are we happy its not Bella, are we mad? Where will Bella come in to play?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**For any one that has read the original version of this, you will want to reread this chapter. There has been so much added and changed. This is the chapter it should have been.**

**That being said Lets meet Katarina…**

**As always I do not own Twilight, or anything related to it.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 6**

**Katarina's POV**

Some will think and say that I have it all, and to them, maybe I do. I live in a two million dollar penthouse in the heart of Chicago. I drive a BMW 3M convertible and have everything, I've ever wanted. From the outside, my life looks perfect, and it is for the most part. There's only missing one thing, the one thing that money cannot buy me, love.

I didn't always live this life. I grew up in a normal home in a small town, with a normal family. My dad was a cop and my mom a teacher. I went to school, got all A's, and never got in trouble. I even had plans to attend college. I wanted become a psychologist and work with troubled kids.

My family didn't have a lot of money growing up, not like others in our small town of Forks had. Yes, we had enough to get by, and I never went without, but it wasn't like the money that others had. I didn't get a brand new car for my sixteenth birthday like all of my friends did or have an endless supply of credit cards that got paid every month. I was OK with that. I knew that I wanted more out of life, but I also knew I would need to work for what I wanted.

During my junior year in high school, we moved to IL. My dad got a promotion, and it was a great opportunity. I had already earned myself a full scholarship to school and chosen to attend the University of Chicago. My plans suddenly changed, when two weeks after I graduated high school both my parents died in a car crash. I was devastated to say the least. I had no other family around, and I suddenly found myself alone.

I learned the hard way just how much my parents did for me. I was suddenly responsible for everything myself. There was no one there to help me learn what to do. I needed to take care of the house, do the shopping, and even pay the bills. I was thrust completely into adulthood when I still should have been a kid.

The first year was the hardest. In the beginning, family friends would come by to check on me. They would teach me odds and ends on how to run a home and things I would need to know. Too soon they stopped coming, and I was alone again.

I didn't go to college that fall. I knew my parents would want me to, but I couldn't do it. Losing them was still so fresh and painful. In making my choice, I lost my scholarship. I knew that once again I'd let them down, but I plan to go back, eventually. I will get my degree and make something out of my life.

The first year after their passing, I was nothing but a shell of my former self. By the following May, I knew that I needed to do something. My parents wouldn't want me to live this way. The money from their life insurance was running out. They didn't have too much to begin with, and running a home with no income wasn't easy.

I began to work some odd jobs, but no matter how much you go without, working at the local pizza joint isn't going to cut it. I needed money and soon. By June, I made the decision to sell the house. It wasn't easy, but it was too much for me to do on my own.

Surprisingly, the house sold quickly, and I even made a small profit. That weekend, I moved into my first apartment. I took what furniture I needed from the house, and put it in my new home. Other things I knew I'd want later on went into storage; the rest sold. I now had enough money to last a few years, but I knew that I needed to be responsible and work so that I didn't fall behind. I needed to grow up, and that's exactly what I did.

Shortly after I moved into my apartment, I met Jake. He lived on the floor below me, and was a great help. I was moving some last minute thing into the apartment, and he helped me with the boxes. I know, doesn't every great story romance start off that way? I wish.

We started talking, hanging out, and that led to dating. He made me feel almost whole again. He was the first person that I wanted to be around since my parents passed. It was great to just feel something again. We soon moved in together, and I even lost my virginity to him. I was in love.

One night, I was out with my friend Stephanie. We were at the coffee shop, and I was telling her that I was looking for a second job. I needed more money than what the pizza shop was paying. Jake was in-between jobs and money was getting tight. I still hadn't told him about the money from the sale of my parents' home. I didn't want to use it unless it was absolutely needed.

Stephanie told me about a new receptionist job that she recently got hired for. She said that the company was looking for a bookkeeper and urged me to apply. I thought about it and decided to give it a try. It would be great working with my friend all day, and I needed the money. The following Monday morning, I went to Eclipse, and applied for the job. I was hired on the spot. The money they were offering was double what I was getting already. The job had several opportunities for raises as well.

I was nervous when I realized what type of company I was working for, but after getting to know some of the girls, I realized that it wasn't all that bad. I even became friends with some of them. I knew that they didn't throw themselves at men, but I still I swore I would never do what they did. Part of me thought it was still wrong. I knew that sex was not part of the package per se, but I wasn't blind. I knew what some of the girls did with their clients. It was never advertised, but word gets around. Most men that come to us are looking for a little something more. Yes, you may think that's shady, but it's our choice, and they only technically pay for the date. Everything else is extra. Well that's what it says on books any way, but we are not one of the most expensive escort agencies in the area for nothing. As in any business, you get what you pay for.

My feelings on this changed abruptly one night. A lot of things changed that night.

It had been a few months working both jobs, when the owner of the pizza joint asked to see me. She told me that the current manager Leah was moving out of state to get married. The best part was that I got promoted manager. She let me go early that day so that I could go home and celebrate. I would start my new position the following day.

I made it to the apartment in a matter of minutes. I pressed the button over and over again, willing the elevator to come faster. Once the doors finally opened and I stepped in, I pressed the button in the same manner. Before the doors had even fully opened, I had squeezed my body out the small opening, and started running to my door. I slipped the key in the lock and raced through the apartment to find Jake.

I froze when I reached the bedroom. My stomach turned in knots as I heard the sounds. Sounds that no woman wants to hear coming from her bedroom, when she's not on the other side of the door. I threw open the door, to find Jake naked in our bed. What made me scream; was the fact that my manager Leah was just as naked underneath him. He was pounding into her roughly when he heard my voice echo though the room.

He tried to tell me that he was sorry, that he was going to tell me. He told me he loved us both, but that he and Leah were getting married in two days. Part of me wanted to fall to the floor and never get up. I was stronger than that though. I threw them both out, and then threw everything that was his out the apartment window, watching it fall five floors to the alley below. Walking in on Jake was what led me to ask what I needed to do to become an escort.

I was promptly moved up to an escort within a matter of days of inquiring about it. Once the money started coming in and I was able to help my first client catch her cheating husband, I knew it was worth it. I quit the pizza joint after being an escort for only a week. Within a month, I was able to quickly start adding to my bank account. I was finally able to buy things I wanted and not have to think twice, I even started a college fund. I was on the road to being OK, financially anyway.

Within four months of becoming an escort, I was the most requested girl at Eclipse and bumped to the VIP status. This is where the real money's at. I get to have a blast spending my nights as eye candy for high-class clients. I've attend high-class parties, fancy dinners, and red carpet award shows. I'm having fun and living life to the fullest. I started taking a few day classes towards my degree last month as well. It may not be full time, but I'm making an effort to complete my life plan. The icing on the cake is being able to help women who are in the same situation that I was in. Only they find out the truth without having to walk in on their boyfriend, fiancé, or husband and see it first-hand.

So that's what I've been doing the last three years, and it's been great. I sold my apartment ten months ago and bought the penthouse that I now live in. I'm living the life which I'd only ever dreamed of. The only thing I'm longing for is love, true love, but I'm not ready to look for it.

Jen, the owner, came to me last night. She told me she thought I'd be able to help this high-profile customer. She explained that the client thought her husband was cheating on her, and needed someone to help her get proof. These were the cases that make me sick to my stomach, yet make me the most money.

Eclipse has helped so many women bring down their cheating husbands. Each time I work a case, I think of Jake, and the pain. Most people that come to us for this service have a prenuptial agreement and are looking to get out of it. I can't stand that so many men are unfaithful. We have even caught a few women as well.

As much gratitude as the wives and girlfriends give me, no matter how much they tell me I've helped them, I'm still a bit hesitant to take these cases. One reason is that I don't sleep with my customers. Yes, I will admit that I've done some "favors," but I'm not ready to sleep with anyone. These are off the books of course, and with the help of our amazing legal department, we have never been charged with anything.

Another reason I don't sleep with any one, is Jake. I had slept with him and look where that got me. On top of that, I know what it feels like to be on the other end of cheating. I will help them get proof but could never be the other woman. That is one thing that I will not compromise, and Jen told me that I would never have to. It's one thing that's never forced here at Eclipse. It's always left up to the girls.

This new client isn't in it for the money she could get from divorce, but more for answers. These are the ones I want to help the most. They aren't trying to get their loved one to cheat just to get money. She really and truly cares about her marriage, that or she's a great actor. I told her that I would look over the file, and meet with her to see if I would be the right one to help her.

I met Mrs. Edward Cullen this afternoon. I didn't let on, but I know who her husband is. I don't know him personally, but I know plenty about him, and his family. The name rang a bell as I was reading the info Jen sent me. After a minute or two, I realized where I knew the name from.

For the first time, my biggest reason for taking the case was not help the spouse get answers. No, I took it to take Mr. Cullen down a notch or two, OK maybe even to rock bottom. This man is no good. Sure the three hundred grand I will make is nice as well. Even after the agencies cut, it will be a lot of money. I know, call me a whore, or whatever else you want to, I like the money, and I don't have sex, no harm done.

I know a lot about Mr_. _Cullen's family. I have information that I probably shouldn't have. I know that there's more to his money than him being a doctor, and from the way she talked during our meeting, I'm one hundred percent sure that she doesn't know what her husband is involved with. In fact, I don't think many people do. I only know the story because of what my dad told me.

If I can prove he's cheating, I'll be saving her a great deal of pain. He's not the type of man you want to be married to. I also have no intention of giving him any _favors_; in fact, he makes my inside churn. I will get Mrs. Cullen the proof that she needs, even if the reasons are my own, and not for her.

It's been four days since I first met Mrs. Cullen. I've done a lot of thinking, and I almost backed out more than once. This could be dangerous for me, but I could be saving her from hell, possibly even death. Besides, I will get the satisfaction of being able to help take his sorry ass down. I wish my dad could be here to see that happen. It was one of his biggest cases.

I'm sitting here in my room getting dressed. Everything I put on is top of the line name brand labels. I look sexy as hell, and I need to, as tonight I plan to meet Mr. Edward Cullen.

There is one more piece of information that you should know about me. My name is Isabella Swan, but at work, I'm known only as Katarina.

**A/N: So, what do we think of Miss Katarina, or should I say Isabella? Let me know your thoughts…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**At last Bella and Edward meet. Let the fun begin.**

**As always I do now own Twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 7**

**Tanya's POV**

It's Friday night, and I have no clue if Katarina is meeting with Edward, or not. I know I said I didn't want to know when she was seeing him, but I was beginning to second guess myself.

I've dialed Katarina's phone number multiple times, but I can't hit the send button. Instead, I call Jess and ask her over to talk.

Jessica arrives twenty minutes later, and we plan to have a few drinks. I know the moment that she arrives, that I would not have made it through the night without my best friend, and the bottle of wine that she's holding.

"Do you think it will happen tonight?" she asks. She pours more wine and sits back down on the couch.

"I don't know, Jess. That's what scares me. If he's already having an affair, will he go after another woman? Is she his type? I don't even know for sure that she will see him tonight. I told her that I did not want to know." As I look at my hands, I notice I'm absently running my thumb over the wetness that's gathering on the outside of the thin glass.

"When will you know anything?"

"She will call me after she meets him, then we will plan on having lunch to talk about what did or didn't happen. I don't know what I will do if I find out that he is cheating on me." I'm going to go stir crazy if I just sit here wondering if anything is happening.

"Ok, let's finish this wine, watch a movie, and try not to think of it. We will deal with whatever comes our way when it comes, OK?" Jessica always seems to know just what I need. She's a caring friend.

It's after eleven when my cell phone rings, and I rush to answer it. I look at the number, and don't recognize it. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, this is she."

"It's Katarina; I wanted to let you know that I have met with Edward tonight. He just left the bar saying that he was on his way home; you should be seeing him within a half hour. Would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes. Katarina, I will meet you at one. Thank you." I start to shake, as I hit the end button, so much so that the phone drops from my hand, and bounces off the carpet.

There's no question as to where he was tonight. He was with another woman. If, nothing happened, he was still with another woman. I'm suddenly thinking I made the wrong choice. Did I want this? I shake my head trying to eliminate the thoughts that are starting to form. I need to calm down. Most likely nothing happened. There is no law about talking to people, and maybe that's all they did, talk. I hope he wasn't lying to me tonight.

Exactly thirty two minutes later, Edward arrives home. Can you guess what the first thing he did is? I thought so. He didn't even look at me on his way to the bathroom. I'm not expecting this to end well. He showers and goes right to bed. What does this mean? Is this just a normal night for him, or did something happen tonight? I want to ask, but I'm afraid of the answer. I decide that I'll wait until I speak with Katarina. I spend the next few hours in bed, staring at my husband, as he sleeps, before sleep finally takes me.

I meet with Katarina at a little Mexican restaurant downtown. She's right on time, and I still can't get over just how stunning she is.

"Good afternoon, Katarina, I hope you are well?" I say as greeting her with a small smile.

"I am, thank you. Where would you like me to start?"

"Can you just start from the beginning, please?"

**Katarina/Bella's POV**

"I arrived at the bar you said he frequents at nine last night. He was already there, alone at the bar, so I sat next to him, and tried to start a conversation."

I began to remember last night's meeting…

**Flashback: Last night's bar meeting. **

I walk into the bar, knowing I look sexy as hell. The dress I'm wearing is midnight blue; it has only one shoulder and is cut low on my chest. To complete the look, I put on my knee-high leather boots and put a slight curl to my hair. I do my makeup so that it's sexy and noticeable, but not overdone. As I walk in the door, all the guys turn their heads and notice me. The ones that don't are most likely gay, and even some of them look.

I scan the room for a moment looking for my target, and I see him within moments. He's sitting at the bar alone with a drink in his right hand. The chair on his left holds a man dressed in a suit. The seat to his right is empty. Perfect. I have nothing but hatred for this man, but even I can't deny that he was one sexy ass man. I'm a woman after all, and I do appreciate a fine-ass man, even if he is an ass, with a shitty history that not many know about.

I walk to the bar, ignoring the three men that try to pass me their numbers. I sit down next to him and order my drink, the Red Ruby. This drink costs almost a grand and is worth every penny. I can see Edward is watching me, through my peripheral vision, as I ordered. I turn to look at him, and immediately I can feel my panties get wet. _What the hell? _I smile at him.

"Hi. I'm Katarina," I say in my sultry voice.

"Edward," he says with a smile. "Are you having a rough night?" he asks, but not breaking eye contact.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, for someone to spend over nine hundred on a drink, you must have something significant to celebrate, or you've just had the worst night of their life. You seem to be alone, so I went with the second of the two." He smiles and winks at me.

"Maybe I just like the drink." I sip my drink; look up at him through my lashes, and then smile. "Do you come here often?" _Time to turn up the charm. _I think.

"It's an excellent drink, if I do say so myself. I come here after a hard day at work, you?" He begins to get a sly smile on his face.

"I come here every once in a while to blow off steam and relax. I just needed a break tonight. So, what do you do, Edward?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Impressive." I know that this is not all he does, but I can't let it slip.

"What is it that you do, Miss Katarina?" There is something about the way he says my name. Could it be that I'm getting wetter? Fuck what would it do if he used my real name?

"I'm a business woman; I work with people." I would keep it vague for now.

Edward and I talk for the next few hours, about nothing at all. We talk about the weather we have been having, and his work at the hospital. He's surprisingly easy to talk to. I don't even realize how much time has passed until he brings it up.

"Well Miss Katarina, it's getting late, and I must be heading home. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Off to the missus?" I ask. We hadn't talked about possible others in our lives, and I wanted to gauge his reaction.

"Yes, something like that." His entire body language and tone changes as he speaks. He wasn't happy about going home, that's for sure.

"Will I see you again?" I ask as he takes my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"If you are here, I will most likely see you. Like I said, I'm here after a hard day's work, and lately my work has been nothing but stress." He almost seems sad.

He kisses my hand once more and walks out the door. The minute his lips touch my hand again, I feel it the sharp sting of electricity, flowing from his body to mine. _What is happening?_

**End Flashback**

I tell her about the meeting, excluding the point that he made me wet. I still have not figured that one out. The thought of the man made my skin crawl, but he made me wet by just speaking to me.

"From what I gathered, he does go to the bar, a lot. He also did not admit to being married, but he didn't deny it either. I'll go back to the bar in a few days, and see if I can meet him there again. I know it's not much, but it's a start. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, thank you. I have a lot to think about and I need to be going. We can meet next week, if that's OK with you?"

"That's fine, Mrs. Cullen," I say, as she stands up from her chair, places her money on the table, and walks out of the restaurant in tears.

**Tanya's POV**

The drive home is hard. I hadn't learned much, but then again, it had only been one meeting. Maybe it wouldn't happen. All he did was talk to her. That's the polite thing to do when someone sits next to you at a bar. The right thing to do is to talk if they talk to you. He didn't come on to her. So far, he had not done anything wrong. Maybe it would stay at just talking. God, I hoped my thoughts were right.

I pull into the driveway, and to my surprise, Edward is home, It almost makes me nervous. He told me this morning that he was working all day. He didn't even care when I had told him that I had to meet a client I normally never work on a Saturday.

I enter the house and think about calling out to him, but at the last moment, I choose not to. I walk to the back of the house, and once again, he's on the phone with someone. I know that I should be polite, and walk away, but I can't help myself. Hell, I hired an escort, what's eavesdropping at this point? I lean against the wall and listen.

"I went to the bar after work last night. No, she wasn't there. I met someone. She was easy to talk to. Yeah she was smoking… ha, ha that's funny. No, all we did was talk. It was pleasant just to talk to someone without fighting. It was fun. Yeah, I'll probably talk to her again. Got to go Em, I need to get back to work, lunch is almost over, see you later."

He had to be talking about Katarina; with his brother. He told him that she was hot; I guess I now know that he finds her attractive, but he said she wasn't there. _"Had he gone to meet someone else?" _I thought, as I all but run to the kitchen. I make it there with a few seconds to spare. Edward walks in and is shocked to see me.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were at work?" he asks. He looks like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I could ask you the same, Edward." Two could play this game.

"Are we going to fight about this again? I had some free time and came home for lunch. I didn't think I would get the third degree."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I had lunch with my client, but it was faster than I expected. Will you be staying?" I didn't want to fight, but I was hoping that he would be going back to work. I need time to think about the phone call I just overheard, and the talk that I had with Katarina.

"No, I can't, I need to get back to work. I'll see you later, OK?"

"Can I expect you for dinner?"

"No. I will be working late. I'll most likely see you in the morning." He grabs his phone and pager off the counter, and walks out the door.

He leaves me there, standing alone in the kitchen once again. What is my life coming to? I spend the rest of the day going through our prenuptial agreement. I never thought that I would ever need it, yet here I am, sitting in my office reading the facts.

I've always wondered why his family insisted on it. I understand he's a doctor, but I made quite a bit of money myself. The main stipulation is no affairs. If there is an affair, the offender would have to pay a settlement to the wronged party. If there is a mutual split, then we will both leave with what we came with, and split what we acquired together. Even if I find out he is cheating, I want nothing from him.

I try to call Edward, but I only get his voice mail. Why do I even bother anymore? I know that answer; I love him.

"Edward, I'm not sure what is going on, but I love you. Please come home, so we can talk." I press end, knowing that he will not come home tonight.

The rest of my evening is spent cleaning the house. It's just busy work, so that I don't sit here and think the worse. I call the hospital to see what time he is scheduled out. This will as the least tell me if he's still working.

"Cook County Hospital, This is Jamie, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi Jamie, its Tanya, is Edward available?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, he left just before lunch. He took the rest of the day off."

"That's right. I'm sorry; I forgot that he was leaving early. Thank you Jamie, have a terrific day," I lied.

My face turns red with anger. He told me that he was going back to work, that he only came home for lunch, and when he left he said he was working until morning. He lied again. I decide to call him on his cell once more. I'm pissed, hurt, and about ready to snap. I'm expecting to get his voice mail, but I'm shocked when he picks up.

"Are you still working?" I ask, with no energy left to fight.

"Yeah I am. I have surgery in a few minutes. Did you need something?" I don't know why I'm so disappointed, I know he's not at home or work, yet it still breaks my heart. I don't have the energy to call him out on it.

"Can you try to make it home for dinner, please? I would like to talk to you."

'I told you that I can't. I'm sorry. I got to go. I'll see you later."

He blatantly lied to me. Was this what my marriage is resorting to? Is this what I have to look forward to? What else is he lying about? Should I even keep trying, or just file for divorce now? I'm so beyond pissed right now that grab my bag from the closet and begin to pack.

**A/N: So, where will we all go from here. love to hear your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Here is the next chapter.**

**As always I do now own Twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 8**

**Katarina/Bella's POV**

I'm going to the bar again tonight. It's been four days since I first met Edward, and I'm looking forward to bringing him down. I'm certainly earning my money on this job. My dad told me many stories about his family; I won't go into those now. Let's just say that it's not all peaches and cream.

I look in the full length mirror that hangs on the closet door. I look stunning if I must say. I get my keys, money, and cell phone before I start my walk to the bar.

The place is packed when I arrive. This is one of the most popular high-class bars in the city. I scan the area but I don't see Edward. I never knew for sure if he would be here. In fact, I was here two days ago and he never showed up. I take one more look around the bar, ignoring the murmurs of appreciation and throats being cleared, before I get a table, and order a drink. I'm halfway through my drink when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I know it's him. I can feel the electric current that's flowing through his fingers. It makes my stomach turn, but at the same time, my panties dampen. _What the hell is up with this guy?_ I thought. Either way, it's game time. I turn and smile my best smile.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asks.

"No, would you like to join me?" I wink at him.

He smiles again and takes the seat next to me. He waves down the waitress and orders a scotch.

"Another hard day?" I ask.

"Yeah, the last few months have been hell," he replies.

"I'm sorry. Being a doctor must take a lot out of you."

"It can. So, let's talk about you. I'm tired of talking about work. Why are you here all by yourself? Won't your boyfriend be mad if he finds out you're talking to me?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." I shoot him my best sexy smile. The one that says "I want you, and only you."

"Oh come on, a beautiful woman like yourself. You must have guys pining all over you."

"Nope, it's just me. What about you, do you have a girl waiting back home? I don't see a wedding ring." _What an ass. He won't even wear his ring. Bet he says he's single,_ I think.

"I'm married. She's at home. I don't wear my ring because of my job." This is something else. He said it with so little emotion, like it didn't matter.

"I see. Won't she be mad, if you spend your evening talking to another woman?" Well that's a surprise. He told me the truth.

"We're going through some things right now. I'd rather not talk about that though. I come here to get away from work - and home." He seems sad again, it's the same tone and face from the last time I asked him about the missus.

Once again, I didn't realize how late it's getting, until they make last call. Edward and I had talked about so many topics. It's as if I forget who he is when we talk. I get so wrapped up in his words. I can listen to him talk all day. His voice is soothing and sensual. What shocks me the most is that he seems to be honest with me. He doesn't seem to hide things. There were a few things he said that he just didn't want to talk about, but everything else is normal. Maybe he isn't cheating - unless he thinks if he can get the girl to trust him, and then she will sleep with him. I need to find out how he works.

"Well, Edward it has been a pleasure, but I must be going home. Will I see you again? I know you are married, and I will stay away if that's what you want, but I'd like to see you again."

"Sure. You know where to find me. Thank you for the talk, it's been lovely. I can't begin to tell you how refreshing it is."

He kisses my hand again and walks out the door.

**Tanya's POV**

I'm sitting at the little diner with Jessica for dinner. She's become a life saver throughout this whole mess. I've been leaning on her so much. I can't go to my family- not just yet- and it's not as if I can talk to his family. They would sure as hell either stand up for him or tell him what I say, and I'm not ready for him to know the truth about what I'm doing yet.

"Jess, I met with Katarina today. She saw Edward again last night. He told her that he's married but that we were going through a thing." I tremble as I remember the lunch I had with Katarina.

"Well, at least he told her is married. Did she say anything else?"

"She told me that they talked a bit about work, and just general topics. She asked him if she could see him again, and he told her yes. Jessica, he agreed to meet her again. Who does that? I'm scared. I think this may be the end." I take a breath trying to calm myself. How can he do this? Who agrees to meet someone else when they are married?

"But all he did was talk, right? Maybe he's going through something, and he just needs to talk. Maybe he needs someone on the outside to talk and vent to. If that's the case, I sure as hell don't agree with the way he's working shit out, but don't give up hope just yet. I still believe that there is a chance he's cheating. All the signs are there, but I also want to believe that he would never do that to you."

"I don't know how much longer I can take this stress, I'm falling apart." I'm no longer able to hold back the tears as she reaches across the table and squeezes my hand.

"Let's go to the spa this weekend. We can leave tomorrow. You need to get away. We'll have a few drinks; sit in the hot tub, and talk. You need to get away; you need to relax so that we can tackle this head on and with a clear head."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Jess. What if something happens when I'm gone?"

"All the better reason to go. If he's going to cheat, this would be the perfect time for him. Why drag out the pain if we don't have to? If we find out he did cheat, we can start the divorce papers, and you can start to move on. I'll call and make reservations. You are coming with me. You need a break. This stress, it's not good for you."

Jessica called to make reservations, and I finally agreed to go with her. Maybe some time away would do me good. Clear my head a bit. I can use the time to think about what to do with the information I found. I mean his family is responsible for not one, but two murders in my family.

I need to find out if my family knows. I don't think they do. I'm pretty sure that they would not accept them as they do. Does his family know? I'm still not sure how I feel about this. I grew up with the stories; I know what my family was involved in. I said at an early age I wanted nothing to do with it. I've never been a part of it, and was never forced to, but I still know what goes on. Can I hold this against my husband? Everything I was brought up believing, is telling me yes, but my heart says no.

Jess and I plan to meet at her house Friday morning and will return Sunday evening. I find myself at home, thirty minutes later, waiting for Edward. It's past midnight when he finally walks through the door.

"Edward…" I say, as he walks into the kitchen, where I'm sitting with a book.

"What's up?"

"Jessica asked me to go to the spa with her for the weekend, but I wanted to make sure you didn't have any plans. I thought that maybe you and I can spend some time together, try to reconnect."

"I'm sorry. I would go, but I'm booked at work this weekend. Why don't you go ahead? It would be good for you to get out of the house for a bit. I know things have been strained between us. Why don't we try to arrange something for next weekend?"

Is he trying for us, or trying to get me out of the house? I wonder.

"Sure, baby. I'll arrange something, and we can spend the weekend together." I try to sound hopeful, but I'm not sure if I succeed.

"OK, baby. I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed. Want to have breakfast in the morning?" This is a change; this is the most pleasant we've been in weeks.

"I'd like that, Edward. I love you," I say softy, not knowing if he hears me. I'll never know, because he doesn't reply, as he walks to the bathroom, locks the door and takes his shower.

I smile to myself, thinking that he wants to go away with me. I know he's been lying, and who knows what else, but I need to have faith in my marriage. I need to believe that this is just a phase. The Edward I married will come back to me. This weekend should prove something. If he's cheating on me, I should know it soon.

After sitting there a bit longer, I decide to get ready for bed. I walk through the bedroom, making my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I approach the door, I almost step back. I know the door will be locked. It always is, however, something in my gut tells me to try anyway. I reach out, place my hand on the knob, and to my surprise, I find it unlocked.

I slowly turn the knob, and I can hear the shower get louder, as I open the door. I step in carefully, not knowing what mood he will be in.

Just to be on the safe side, and save us from fighting, I decide to be quick. I wipe the fog off the mirror, and begin to brush my teeth. The entire time I'm in there, I watch my husband shower, through the reflection in the mirror; I can't keep my eyes of his naked form. God, I miss him.

My eyes grow hungry when I catch his looking back at me. It has been too long since I've been with my husband. I need to be connected with him, so I decide to take a chance.

I keep my eyes locked on his while I undress, and his eyes never leave mine. I turn slowly to him and step out of my clothes, our eyes still doing all the talking. His are different though; it's as if he's struggling with himself, as if he's not sure he wants me to join him, but can't tell me to stop either.

I walk slowly to the shower and open the door. I'm honestly waiting for him to tell me to leave, and hoping at the same time, that he will beg me to stay. When he doesn't tell me to leave, I step in. Edward puts his arms around my waist and holds me.

As I stand there in his arms, I begin to cry softly. "I've missed you, Edward."

"I've been going through some stuff, I'm sorry." He almost sounds like he still cares.

I need him more now than I've ever needed him. The need is desperate and hungry. I need to feel his hands on my body, touching my skin. I need to feel him pressed against me; I need to feel him deep inside me.

"Make love to me, Edward, please." My voice is soft and pleading, scared that he will reject me. I've never had to beg for sex, well unless it's part of the game that night, but here I am, all but begging him to touch me, to make love to me. I don't care though. I had known before I stepped in the shower that this may be the last time I'm ever with Edward, but I'm determined to try.

"Baby, I'm tired." And there it is.

"Edward, please. It's been too long. I need to know you are still here. I need to know that I still matter. I need to know that deep down you still love me."

"OK," He sighs, sounding defeated.

He pulls me close and kisses me. It's distant…detached. It's not the soft, passionate kisses I'm used to. I almost pull back but don't. I need to be with him, and I will take him any way I can.

I move my hands to the back of his neck, and pull him closer. I can feel his sex getting harder. It's pressing against my stomach. At least I can still make him hard. His hands finally start to move across my body. Slow at first, as if he's scared to touch me. His grip starts to get firmer. I can feel his fingers digging into my skin. He reaches up, grabs my tits and kneads them. The moan I let out is one of pleasure and relief. He still wants me, still needs me.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. He pushes me up against the shower wall and I can feel his erection pressing against my center. He squeezes my ass as he lifts me up just a bit more. I grab the frame of the door with one hand, and use the other to hold onto him, as his finally entered me forcefully.

I've missed this feeling so much. I let out a loud moan as he continues to pound into me.

"Edward, I love you, baby. God, I've missed you. You feel so good."

He starts to pound into me, hard. Once again, it's not gentle or caring. In fact, there seemed to be a lack of emotion behind it. He's going through the motions physically, but he's not emotionally connecting with me. He won't talk to me, or look me in the eye. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and leaves it there. He doesn't kiss me again; he just holds my hips and fucks me.

As soon as it starts, it's over. I don't even come close to finishing. He lets out a moan as he gets off, pulls out, and gets out of the shower. He doesn't say a word, and before I know what happening, he wraps a towel around his waist and is walking to the bedroom.

"Edward, please talk to me." I run into the bedroom, not caring that I'm still naked, and dripping all over the carpet. Edwards not getting into bed as I expected, he's getting dressed.

"What is there to talk about? I gave you what you wanted. I had sex with you. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. I told you that I was tired, but you all but begged me to. I told you that I'm going through some shit. Yet you keep pushing. We will talk about this later. I'm going out," he says. His words are cold and hurtful, and his body withdrawn. He stands without even looking at me and walks out.

"Fuck you, Edward," I scream, as I hear him walk out the front door. As the sound of the door slamming echoes thought out the house, I sink to the floor and cry. I feel dirty and used. I feel unwanted and unloved. I feel alone. I sit there, on the wet carpet, with water dripping from my hair, and what's left of my husband, dripping from my center. I scream and hit my fists on the floor over and over again, as I finally let out all my frustration and anger.

My voice is sore from screaming and my knuckles are starting to get rug burn. I get up, put on a robe, and walk to the home office. With my chest still rising and falling at a face pace, I reach for the phone. I call our lawyer's office, and leave a message asking for him to call me back, so that we can set up a meeting. I need to know what my options are just in case.

**A/N: So yes, Edward is an ass. How dare he use his wife, and then leave her like that. Someone should spank him…any volunteers? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**One more chapter untill we get to hear from Assward...**

**As always I do now own Twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 9**

**Katarina/Bella's POV**

I'm walking to the bar again tonight, hoping that he'll be there. This will be our third meeting, and it's time to turn up the heat and make him want me. As determined as I am to take him down, I will be sure to have fun while I'm at it.

I arrive at the bar twenty minutes before nine. The nights he comes to the bar he arrives by nine thirty. I get a table and order a drink as I wait.

Edward didn't disappoint, and he arrives right on time. I can feel him enter the bar before I see him. I still can't figure out why I somehow feel drawn to him." I quickly push the thought out of my head as I have no time to think about that now. I have a job to do.

"Good evening, Edward," I say before he even sits down.

"Katarina, it's lovely to see you. I'm in need of a fresh face and pleasant company." He smiles as he kisses my hand, this time he holds it a bit longer than expected.

"Rough night at the hospital, I take it?" I ask him as he sits and calls over the waitress.

"It was a rough night at home." His voice is cold and detached.

"Want to talk about it?"

As soon as the waitress walks away with our drink orders, he responds. "You don't want to hear my troubles, trust me."

"Oh come on, talk to me. What do you have to lose? It may help to get it off that sexy chest of yours," I say as I reach across the table and run my finger over his chest. Time to turn up the charm; I need to see if this will go anywhere. He doesn't even flinch as I touch him.

"I had a fight with my wife tonight. She just doesn't understand." He sighs and looks almost defeated.

"What doesn't she understand, handsome?"

"You want to talk about my wife?"

"Why not? Everyone needs a good friend, and you look as you are in great need of one." I wink as I finish speaking.

"I could use a friend." He chuckles and smiles at me. When I look up, the waitress is coming back with our drinks.

"It's hard to understand. There is so much going on in my life right now. There is a lot of shit that I can't talk about, and she doesn't understand that. She won't stop pushing me, and it's driving us apart. I've tried to be a decent husband. I honestly have, but it's different. We only seem to fight now. She's even gone as far to accuse me of cheating. I know I can be an ass, and that I can't tell her everything right now, but that's not me. I would never cheat on anyone. No matter what the circumstances of our marriage are, I could never hurt someone like that." The last part was said quietly, and what circumstances, he chose to marry her. Hell, the way he was talking, he sounded hurt that she would think that of him. "_He's good with his lies."_

"Why would she think such a thing?" I lean in close, making it appear that what he says matters. Deep down, I don't believe a word he's saying.

"I've started to help my dad with the family business. It's something I never thought I'd be doing. Hell, I'm not sure if it's what I want. I've been trying to figure it out…to see if it's a business that I want to be a part of. I've thrown myself into it. How can I know what's best for me if I don't try it out, give it a chance? Because of this, I've been out a lot and coming home late. No matter how many times I try to tell her that I'm with no one but her, she just doesn't listen. She doesn't believe me." He pauses to finish his drink.

"I need another drink. You want one?"

"Yes, please."

Edward calls the waitress over and places an order.

"Can I have a Scotch on the rocks, and the lady will have a margarita."

The entire time he talks to the waitress, he keeps his eyes on me. He doesn't even notice the she is eye-fucking him. He can't seem to look at anything other than me, but why do I like it? Why does it make me feel bit like I did when Jake use to look at me? Why does a part of me not want him to stop? I shake my head and break eye-contact first. I need to focus.

"Thank you for the drink," I say when the waitress comes back. "So, she thinks you are cheating because you come home late. She seems a bit paranoid, if you ask me. Does she have any other reason to think you are not faithful? Hell, if that's the case, should we even be here talking?"

"No. I've never done anything to give her a reason to think this. To answer your question, the last time I checked, it isn't a crime to talk to someone."

"Oh come on, are you telling me that you have never looked at other women?"

"I've noticed other women, but I'm an honest man. I would never cheat."

"So, have you noticed me?" Let's see how he responds to this one.

"Of course I have. I would have to be blind or gay not to, but all we have done is talk, and that's not cheating."

"So why don't you just tell her what's going on?"

"Sure, if it was that easy, and she'd listen to what I tell her. No matter how many times I tell her, she doesn't believe me. I've never been with another woman. My wife was my first and only. I've been with her since I was sixteen. I know that I haven't been as happy as I once was, but I still have dignity, and I'm not that much of an ass. I just wish I knew what the outcome would be if I told her everything. I wish I could tell her it all" I can hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

I find myself leaning closer to him, hanging on his every word. "If you are unhappy, why don't you just leave her?"

"It's not that easy. There are so many things going on that I can't talk about. Things I need to sort out. I need to figure out what I want, and where the recent changes in my life will take me."

"Do you still love her?" Why in the hell is part of me hoping his answer is no?

"I will always love her. She was my first and only; in so many things in life. I love her, but not the way I once did.

"Have you told her that?" My heart just skipped a beat.

"How do you tell the woman you have spent so many years with that you don't love her same way anymore? I have some tremendous choices that I need to make. I have a lot on my plate right now, and not many people that I can talk to." He took a deep breath and continued. "I need to make sure that I make the right choices for myself, and for my wife. They are not easy, but they have to be made."

"You can talk to me."

'There are things that I can't tell anyone. No matter who they are. Sometimes I wish there was someone who wasn't emotionally connected that I could talk to. I hope you understand." It sounds like he wants to tell me, like he needs to get it off his chest. Little does he know, I already know what the truth is.

"Of course, I understand. We all have secrets. So, I guess if you are not happy, and don't love your wife, that I shouldn't feel guilty sitting here taking up all of your time." I smile as I run my finger over the back of his hand. I notice that he doesn't stop me.

"No, you shouldn't. I don't feel guilty. We have done nothing wrong. I can't begin to tell you how refreshing it's been having someone I can talk to. You don't know how sane you have kept me."

"What are your plans for the weekend?" I wonder just how far he will let me take this.

"I have no plans. I have this weekend free, and my wife is going away to the spa." Good answer, it was time to see if he will take the bait.

"Let's do something. You seem like you need a break away from everything. Let's go to the park or see a movie. Let's get out, just as friends of course. Unless you think that is crossing the line? I mean I wouldn't want to give your wife another reason to think you are cheating, and this just may be that reason." I stop for just a moment, giving him the impression that I'm rethinking what I just said. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you to do that. It was inappropriate."

"No, it's OK, I would love to. There is no law that says someone married can't have friends of the opposite sex. Let's get out of Chicago though. I don't want there to be any talk. We can get separate rooms, and just talk."

_Sure, keep telling yourself there is no harm, if that were the case why do you want to get out of town, _I think to myself.

"That sounds great. Look, here is my number, call me. We will work things out." I slip him the paper that holds my phone number and smile at him. He reaches for the paper, and our hands linger together. It's almost a full minute before he drops my hand and places my number into his pocket.

Our eyes lock once again, and that feeling is back. For a split second I think I see something in his eyes. What is it? Lust? Why does it make my heart flutter? I shiver and come back to my senes, getting my head back in the game. I will not fall for him. He is worse than Jake.

He stands up, helps me with my coat, and we walk out the door together. As normal, he kisses my hand and says goodnight.

I start my walk home and send a text to Mrs. Cullen letting her know what was going on. I won't be able to meet with her until after the weekend, and part of me wants her to know that I'm going away with Edward for the weekend. Another part of me isn't sure it's for the right reasons.

**He just left. I agreed to go away with him for the weekend. **I clicked send, and then continued to walk home. Knowing fully that the text makes it appear that he asked me, and not the other way around. _Why did I just lie to her? _ I think as I enjoy the chilly night air.

The quiet night allows me time to think about my talk with Edward. I still don't trust him; I still think he's an ass, but my stomach didn't turn as much this evening. I also found myself starting to believe him when he said that he has not and would not cheat on his wife. I'm usually right on my gut feelings. I know that I should tell her this. I could probably stop right now, take my money and go. So why did I leave all that out? It had to be the drinks. That's the only way to explain it.

**A/N:**

Because I love my readers and we are all waiting to hear from Edward. here is a sneak peek at chapter 10

"Yes, I am being an ass, and not telling her the truth about everything, but I can't. And after what my dad told me tonight, I am not sure I want to. I don't know how she'd take news like this. So the new fights, just add to the stress. I don't know how much more of this I can take, before I break."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**So we finally get to hear from Edward. Shall we see what he has to say for himself?**

**As always I do not own twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

Life has always been easy for me. I have been given almost everything that I ever wanted as I was growing up. I lived in a huge home with my parents, sister, and brother. I never wanted for anything; I asked for something, and I got it. All that was expected of me was to do as I was told, no questions asked.

My father is a doctor, and because of this he was gone a lot. I knew there had to be more to it; did doctors need to go away that often? My family has always been close. We never question one another; we're just there for each other, whenever we're needed.

I've always done everything that was asked of me; it's just the way it was. I cleaned my room, and I got excellent grades in school. I became a doctor, and I married my high school sweetheart. That was the one and only time that I ever questioned my parents. They pushed me to marry her. I asked time and time again, why so soon? I had just graduated college; why did I need to rush? I wanted to be free for a while.

The weekend before graduation, my father and I had our first and only fight. I proposed the following weekend.

_Flash back. The fight:_

"Mom said you wanted to see me?" I ask my father as I sit across him in his office.

"Yes, your mother said you're not sure you want to propose?"

"I just want to wait. We have been together six years, but I have been so busy in school. I just want to relax for a while. I want to live a bit, and take time to enjoy each other."

"Why? Do you plan on leaving her, finding someone new? After six years, do you just now want to explore?" he asks.

"No, that's not it at all. I love her, but I want to make sure we can last. We have both been so busy with school. We've never even lived together. I want to get married once, and only once. I want to make sure that I have the love you and Mom have."

"I married your mother when we were both young. It was what my dad wanted, and it worked out great. You also need to understand Son, that I know what's best for you. There's more to this family than you can even begin to imagine. Things you aren't ready to know. I can tell you that you need to marry her, and do it soon. It will be your job to take over the family business one day, and when that time comes, you will understand the reasons that you must marry her. No questions asked. " My dad was always firm, but he was normally reasonable.

"But why Dad, why do I need to be married to take over the family clinic? That makes no sense. I can run it now without any issues. I don't understand what the rush is. I'm twenty-two I can make my own choices. Are you trying to tell me this is some arranged marriage?"

"Sure you can make your own choices, but I've raised you not to question me. I understand you think you are a man now, and are capable of running everything. Maybe that's true, but you need to know that there is much to this family and life that you don't understand. Things you aren't ready to understand. One day, you will know the truth, but not now, not yet. And no, this is not an arranged marriage, but I can say that it was a lucky coincidence. You could not have picked from a better family if I had done so myself. The question is, can you live with her forever?"

What the hell does he mean, "this is not an arranged marriage, but I can say that it was a lucky coincidence? You could not have picked from a better family if I had done so myself." What the hell is going on? There's something he is not telling me.

"Yes. I think so. I've never been with anyone else, but I'm sure it's love. We've been so busy with school, and work to get on each other's nerves. There has always been so much other stuff going on, I just want to be sure we can make it forever. I've never been in another relationship, how do I know if this is what I want? I am not saying I want to leave her, it's just that I wanted to spend time together when things were calm…" He cut me off.

"There are no buts, Son. You must marry her, don't wait for something to go wrong. There are incentives to getting married now you know. One is money. You will not get any of your trust funds until you are married. The day you marry, you get half with the other half being given when you have been married for five years. I know that it may sound harsh, but you will one day understand. I have not asked much of you, but you need to make the choice. You can never know the whole truth until you are married. It is just the way it has to be in this family. Make her your wife or leave her."

"Dad, you can't be serious. What is going on? You can't force me to marry someone." I'm getting pissed and starting to raise my voice at my father. This was something that no one does.

"Do not raise your voice at me. No questions, it's the way it has to be. We need to keep her family close; you will understand when you are ready. There will be no more talking about this, now go help your mother with dinner."

_End Flashback_

I did a lot of thinking that night. There were so many things I didn't understand, but as always no one questioned my father. I did love her and want her for the rest of my life. I didn't know any different. She was comfortable, safe, and we never fought. I was also greedy and wanted my money. So sue me, I now have more than enough to go around. Tanya doesn't even know about all the money, even after all these years. The next weekend, I asked her to be my wife.

I've spent the last four years trying to making her happy. Always wondering what my dad meant that day. Life was complete in the beginning. We had so much fun, but things changed. I changed. I met new people at work, and I saw how life was outside of school. I began to wonder if I made the right choice. I still had so many questions about the words my father spoke that night but never dared to ask them. So I kept on going like life was perfect.

When she said she wanted a baby, I agreed. I was hoping it would bring the passion back. Five months ago, things changed a lot. I started to learn what my father was talking about four years ago. I began to learn why he pushed me to get married, and it scared me. It still does sometimes.

I learned a lot about my family and was shocked to hear the truth. I learned that all the times my father was away when I was a growing up, was not always due to being a doctor. My father was not the outstanding doctor and citizen that everyone thought he was. My family has dark secrets. I've been beginning to learn these secrets; learning to accept, and embrace them. It is now my responsibility to help with and one day take over the family business. I need to decide if I want this responsibility or if I want to get out. So, between the stresses of learning the family business; that I can tell no one about, and the stress of trying to have a baby, I have pulled away.

I am beginning to question so much in my life. Why is this being thrown at me now?Why couldn't I have learned this sooner? How could my family keep this from me? I don't know how to deal with everything. I began to take out my anger and frustration on her. It wasn't intentional. It started out with me venting to her, knowing that she would be there for me. It soon grew out of control.

Things have been getting worse at home. The past few weeks I've been going out with my brother Emmett a lot. There are nights that I'll crash with him and his wife, just so that I can be free. It's hard to deal with everything that is changing in my life, and Emmett understands. He found out the family secrets six months before I did. He has it a bit easier though. He is not the one they want to take over everything. That job falls on me.

The one night of not fighting is worth the hell I have to deal with when I get home. I know that I don't love Tanya the way I once did. Is it because of time, or my family, or myself? I may never know. I do know that I have some choices that need to be made, and they need to be made soon.

The last few weeks have all gone the same. I go to work at the hospital, then work with my family. When I get home, the first thing I do is shower. It's my time to unwind, and think about the day's events. It's my fifteen minutes of peace. Now she thinks I'm cheating on her.

I mean, yes, I can see how my actions could lead her to think that, but does she seriously think that I could do that to her? I would never cheat on her. I am not that man. Yes, I am being an ass, and not telling her the truth about everything, but I can't. And after what my dad told me tonight, I am not sure I want to. I don't know how she'd take news like this. So the new fights just add to the stress. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I break.

A few weeks ago, I found a way to release my stress. I was at the bar and met Katarina. She is stunning. My wife is a beautiful woman, but Katarina is breathtaking. When she sat next to me, the air changed. It was like it was charged with a strong electrical current that only we could feel. We talked that first night about stupid things. It was easy and carefree, effortless. There were no demands on me; no one yelling at me, competing for my attention.

It's so easy to talk to her. She listens to me. She hears me, and she doesn't judge me. It's as if she understands me. I feel she's the only person that I can talk to. In a way, she is the one person I'm not worried about letting down, or her letting me down in return. I'm worried about her being honest, she had no reason to lie to me, or keep things from me; she doesn't know me. I hate it when things are kept from me. I've had too many people run my life from behind the scenes so to say.I don't have these issues with her. She not involved. She has no ulterior motive. It's an incredible feeling.

So, all this family drama, both with my parents and wife, is what brings me to where I am today.

I got home late again and just wanted to shower and go to bed. When she came in the bathroom, I couldn't help but watch her. I caught her looking at me in the mirror, and I just stared in her eyes as she watched me shower. I was looking for answers. I was looking for anything that may help me make my choice.

When she joined me in the shower, only to beg, and plead with me to touch her, make love to her, I gave in. I tried to make love to my wife tonight, but I just didn't feel connected to her. Not like I used to anyway. I tried, maybe I should have tried harder, but I just couldn't do it. I had to get out of that shower.

This, of course, led to another fight, so I left. I couldn't stand to hurt her any more than I already have, but I couldn't stay there either. So I went to the bar. I will admit that I was hoping to see Katarina. I needed someone to talk to; someone that I could be mostly honest with.

As I was walking to the bar tonight, I was hoping that she would be there. I needed to see her. I needed to feel that current between us. It made me feel alive, normal, and human. A part of me feels ashamed for feeling this way while my wife was at home, but I couldn't stop it, besides it was only talking. I needed to make a choice soon. I could not keep stringing my wife along much longer. It isn't fair to me or her.

As I walk into the bar and spot her, I feel like an enormous weight has lifted off me. She is sexy as hell. She's sitting there at our normal table, in a tight red dress that appears to be showing off all her curves. I can't help the fact that my mouth is watering. I quickly swallow, and walk to the table. _"It is just talking, talking is not cheating," _I tell myself over and over as I walk to her.

Somehow, she knows I'm there, before I even speak. Does she feel it too? Does she feel the pull, the current that runs between us? I greet her and sit down. We talk for hours, about home, life.

On my way back home, I begin to think of how I got myself into my current situation. After I informed her about my wife's plans to go to the spa, she asked me to go away with her and I agreed. I agreed to spend a weekend, with someone who is not my wife. Yes, I said we would get separate rooms, but does that make it any better? I want to get closer to her, to know her better. I am surely going to hell for this. Why don't I feel guilty? What does that say about my marriage?

**A/N:**

So we know a bit more about him. We will learn even more from him soon. He will start to reveal some more truths about him and his family.

Here is a peak at chapter 11

"As I walk into the kitchen, I'm met by the most delightful smell. When I see Edward at the stove, my heart skips a beat. I'd be a fool to say that he's not a handsome man. In fact, I've never seen a man more gorgeous than him. There he is, making us dinner, still dressed in his suit. He's taken the jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. I swear the temperature in the kitchen just rose twenty degrees."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

So, our weekend will begin. There are some turning points coming and a lot of information and changes coming over the next few chapters. Enjoy.

**As always I do not own twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 11**

**Tanya's POV**

I'm just getting ready for bed when I hear the chirp of my phone alerting me to a new text. I open my phone and read it. My heart sinks. The phone slips from my hand as I grab my knees and begin to rock myself back and forth.

_He went to her. He had sex with me, and then went to another woman. _

"Why am I not good enough?" I scream, but there was no one there to hear me. Is he trying to hurt me? Is he trying to kill me emotionally? It wouldn't be the first time his family had killed someone.

I go from being upset to being pissed. _I will no longer feel this way. I am good enough._ If he is off screwing around, then it's on him, not me. I've done nothing wrong. Maybe going to the spa this weekend is a good idea after all. I need a chance to breathe, to think. I decide to call Katarina before Edward gets home. I need to find out exactly what happened tonight.

The phone rings twice before she answers. "Katarina, hi. We only have a few minutes before he gets home. He asked you to go away with him?"

"I am sorry, Mrs. Cullen, but yes. He mentioned that you were going to the spa. We made plans to meet up this weekend. Do you want me to go? I may be able to get the information that you need this weekend. If you do not want me to, I will tell him something came up. It is your choice."

"Yes, I want you to go with him. I need to know how far this will go. I need to know for sure. Can we meet up on Monday for lunch?" I need to end this now. I'm beyond pissed. Fuck being hurt. I can't live with the lies anymore.

"We can. How about noon, same place?"

"That would be great. Goodnight, Mrs. Cullen."

I hang up the phone just as Edward walks through the door.

"You left. Where did you go?" My voice is angry and spiteful.

"Out," he says.

"Can we talk about this?" I want to see just how far this lie will go.

"Later, I have to work in the morning. I had a few drinks, and I am going to bed. Please have a lovely weekend at the spa."

How is it becoming so easy for him to lie to me? I know that he's not working this weekend. Then again, why would he tell me if he's going away to have an affair? Maybe this weekend I can get the proof I need. I go to bed full of anger.

When I woke this morning, I wasn't surprised to find my bed empty. What _was_ a surprise was waking to someone pounding on the door. I get up, grab my robe, and yell, "hold on" to whoever it is.

I open it to find Jessica standing there.

"Good morning. Come on in."

"Are you ready for a spa-filled weekend?" she asks cheerfully.

"Sure, I thought we were meeting at your house? I'm not packed yet."

"Well get packed, we are starting early. I thought I would come get you; make sure you didn't try to bail on me," she says with a small laugh.

I pack quickly and put my bags in her car. Within minutes, we are headed for the spa.

After twenty minutes, I need to break the silence. "I think I may have my answers this weekend."

"Why's that, did something happen?"

"Not yet, but he's taking her away for the weekend. I've also found out some other information that I am not sure what to do with."

"Are you serious? He is an ass, isn't he? What are you going to do? What did you find out, are there other girls?" She's yelling so loud my ears hurt.

"The other information has nothing to do with girls, but everything to do with family. I'll tell you more on that later, but yes, he asked her to go away with him for the weekend. I have to face it. I think my marriage is over. I think it's been over for the last six months or so. If he is taking another woman away for the weekend…well, that's not the life I want; even if he doesn't sleep with her. It hurts, but I need to face the facts. I need to move on." Surprisingly, I'm not crying. This is the first time, in a long time, that I don't cry.

"Good for you. You are a strong woman. You will be just fine. I know it won't be easy, but you know I'm here for you, right?"

I try to smile, but it comes out more like a grimace. I think Jessica can tell that I'm done talking about it, so we spend the rest of the ride in silence. This is going to be a long weekend, but I'm not going to let my husband bring me down.

**Katarina/Isabella's POV**

I'm standing in my bedroom, looking though my clothes, trying to decide what to pack. I'm still not planning on sleep with him. _So why am I packing my best lace?_ I finish packing, making sure to add pieces for both daytime and nighttime outings.

I'm to meet Edward at the airport at five this evening. He called this morning to let me know that we're going to be flying to Lake Tahoe for the weekend. Now, I've been to many places with clients, but they are usually public outings. This is the first time that I'll be going away with a client for the weekend, alone. I'm a bit uneasy, yet excited at the same time.

When I arrive at the airport, I check-in by myself. We agreed to make sure that we stay separate until we are on the plane. We want to make it look like we're strangers and not together. I still needed to get proof of him cheating, and if we are ousted now, my work will be for nothing. When we're in the air, we talk. To any outsider, it will look as if we're talking to pass the time.

I'm shocked that I'm looking forward to this weekend, but I'm not sure why. _Is it really only to bring him down? Is it possible that I'm beginning to fall for Edward Cullen, after only a few meetings? Why do I feel this pull to him?_

When we land, we exit the plane, gather our luggage and head to the car rental booth. There is a comfortable silence, and neither of us speaks until we are walking to the parking lot.

"Are you ready for a peaceful, worry-free weekend, Mr. Cullen?" I ask as I run my hand over his bicep.

"You don't know how much. I've needed to get away for a while now, to clear my head. Come on, let's get to the cabin." He reaches for my hand and pulls me to the exit.

"Cabin? I thought that we were staying at a hotel?" I didn't know the plans changed. Maybe this will be successful after all. Who the hell brings a girl they just met to a cabin for a weekend? We don't say much more as we walk to the rental car.

"We can go to a hotel if you'd like. I thought the cabin would be quieter. It's right on the water as well."

"That's OK. A cabin will be fine."

We chat on the way to the lake. Nothing heavy, just about what we had been up to, why he chose to be a doctor; you know, the normal "getting to know you stuff". This is one of the reasons why I love being an escort for VIP clients. I've come to love the finer things in life, and clients like Mr. Cullen can provide that without thinking twice. And after the way my love life has gone, I deserved some lovely things.

As we pull up the drive, I'm astounded; it's unbelievable. The cabin is perfect.

"It is beautiful, Edward. It must have cost you a great deal."

"I hope this is OK? This is my summer home, and I come here to get away. I bought it seven months ago. My wife has no clue about this place. It was originally going to be our getaway, but then things went downhill. There are three bedrooms. You can have the master, and I will take a guest room. Shall we go in?" He reaches for my bags, as well as his, and we walk into the cabin.

The cabin is breathtaking. I've never seen so much glass in one house. The view of the lake is like nothing I have ever seen before. I could spend the rest of my life, right here, in this cabin. The way the living room's setup, I'm surely to get a magnificent view of the sunsets. Everything about this place screams love and romance. _One day, I will have a place like this that I can share with someone special. That is, if I can ever find someone to fall in love with._

I'll have to buy a second home, just like this. Maybe that's what I will do with the money his wife is paying me. I could get used to a place like this. I love the city, but the serenity of this lake is perfect.

Edward picks up my bags and carries them to the master bedroom. He leaves to go get settled, but not before telling me that we will meet up for dinner. I look around after he closes the door, and take in the sight before me. The master bedroom is massive. There's a four post California king size bed. Behind that is a wall full of windows that gives a breathtaking view of the lake behind it. The bed is made up in the softest white fabrics. They're crisp, clean, warm, and inviting. I can't wait to crawl into the bed tonight, the same bed that he most likely sleeps in while he's here.

I walk into the bathroom, which is more extravagant than the bedroom. There's a garden tub that I swear can hold four. The shower has only three walls, with no door. There are eleven showerheads. Yes, I counted.

I take a shower and decide to start out on a good note. I dress in a tight halter sundress. It's low cut and shows my chest perfectly. I put on my strappy heels and walk downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen, I'm met by the most delightful smell. I round the corner to what I'm sure must be the kitchen, and my heart suddenly skips a beat. There he is, making us dinner, still dressed in his suit. He's taken the jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. I swear the temperature in the kitchen just rose twenty degrees. I'd be a fool to say that he's not a handsome man. In fact, I've never seen a man more gorgeous than him.

"Something smells wonderful, Edward." I say as I try to get a grip on the sudden flood of lust.

"I thought I would make dinner. I hope you like pasta." He turns to me, and I hear him take a deep breath as he takes in the sight of me. My plan is working perfectly.

"Love it. My family came from Italy. I love all kinds of pasta."

"Really? My family came from Italy as well. My great-great grandparents were immigrants from Italy. Go ahead and have a seat at the table. I'll bring dinner out in just a few. Can you grab a bottle of wine from the chiller?"

"Sure."

I look in the wine rack and am shocked, he just happens to have a bottle of Chteau Haut Brion Pessac-Lognan 1982, it's my favorite. I grab the bottle of wine and the opener, and I bring it to the table that's already set. I pour two glasses and sit as I wait for Edward. He joins me a few minutes later carrying two plates. He places one in front of me, and then sits with his own. I look at the meal he's set before me. It looks and smells delicious.

Edward picks up his wine glass and looks at me. "Here is to getting to know each other, and having a weekend full of fun, with no fights, drama or work. Thank you for joining me."

I pick up my glass and clink it gently with his as I say, "You are more than welcome, Edward."

I pick up my fork, twirl it in the delicate angel hair pasta, and take a bite. It's so amazing that I may have let out a small moan. Yes, it's that good. The man can cook, and cook well.

"Wow, Edward, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom taught me. She told me that I needed to be able to take care of myself and my family one day."

"Well, she did an amazing job. Tell me about your family," I say as I take another sip of wine.

"Well, there is not much to tell. My parents have been married for what seems like forever. I swear they are more in love now than when they first met. They act it too. It's sweet actually. It's the kind of love I've always wanted. It's the kind of love I thought I'd found."

"I'm sorry. We don't need to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No, it's OK. That's part of the reason we came here, right? To get to know each other. So yeah…I thought that was the love I had found. I was wrong. I still love her, but it's not the same. I don't think I am _in _love with her." He pauses to take a bite of his dinner. I can't help myself from watching his tongue, as he slowly brings his fork to his mouth and takes a bite of shrimp.

"The passion has been gone for a while now. I want the kind of love that does not die. I want to love someone with so much passion, that I can't keep my hands off them. I want to feel the chemistry each time we touch." He looks taken aback when he finishes, as if he's let out a big secret.

I think about what he just said for a moment. Is he talking about the same current that I feel, every time he touches me? I'm about to say something, but he starts talking again.

"I just don't have that with her. Enough of this, I don't want to talk about her. I came here to relax. Conversation goes back and forth until dinner is finished. "Why don't we move this to the living room? If you would like, pour more wine while I clear the table."

I pour two more and realize that it's the last two glasses in the bottle. I pick them up and bring them to the living room. I sit down on the oversized couch, and he joins me a few moments later. He sits so that his knees are touching mine, and I instantly feel the connection again. Our eyes meet, and we just smile at each other.

"I have a brother and a sister. Emmett is the oldest of us. Alice is the youngest. My parents were never strict, but they did expect and push for the best. I never wanted to disappoint them. I did almost everything that they ever wanted me to. I got good grades, graduated high school, went to the college they wanted, and became a doctor. I even married my high school sweetheart." He stops. The look on his face tells me that he's thinking about something.

"You didn't want to get married? I know we talked a bit about this before, but what really happened" I bring my legs up under me and lean into him as we talk.

"The last few months before we graduated college, I started thinking about what I wanted. I went to my parents for advice. They pushed for us to get married, telling me that I needed a wife to take care of me. They told me that it would make my life complete, and that if I loved her, it was the right thing to do. I did love her and wanted to start my life with her, but we were young, and I wasn't sure I wanted to be tied down. I wanted us to live together for a while. Over the next few days, they kept pushing, telling me 'why wait'. I finally told my dad that I would think about it."

He finishes his glass of wine, smiles at me and continues.

"I thought I would always be with her, but they were pushing. It even caused a fight between my father and me. We talked…well…he did most of the talking, and he told me a lot of things, including the fact that I got my inheritance when I got married, and when I was married for five years, I got the remainder. They also told me that I would need a wife to help with the family business later on. I tried to ask what that was about, but they told me that I would know when the time was right. I know money was an "ass" reason, but I was young and selfish. I still am at times."

"What business is your family in?" I know that he won't tell me, but I want to see what his response will be.

"My father is a doctor as well. We have a family clinic that we run, but my grandfather also left us his business to run. I can admit that I was a little money hungry. I had busted my ass to graduate college faster. I am the youngest surgeon that I know of. Hell, I am only 26. I was doubling my class loads just to finish. So yes, I wanted to be free. I thought I loved her, like my dad loves my mom, so I married her."

I look at him. I mean, really look at him. He's being honest with me. I can see it in his eyes. He is opening up like we've known each other for years. I find myself wanting to learn more about him.

"Wow. You were busy. It is understandable that you wanted to take the next step. What are your siblings like?"

"My brother comes across as a hard man. He's been learning to take over one of my grandfather's businesses. It's a high class agency of sorts. My parents want us to be reasonable, so when they felt we were ready, we each got a business to run. They wanted the business to stay in the family, and it was a way for them to make sure we were provided for. Enough about that, I don't want to talk about business. Emmett is really just a big teddy bear. He is married to Rosalie. Then you have my sister; she is a ticking time bomb, but in a good way. I have never seen someone with so much energy. She is married to Jasper. She gets her business signed over next year."

"I always wanted a sibling. I'm an only child and both my parents passed away when I was 19. It must be nice to be able to get together as a family, to have someone to talk to, and have fun with. I miss that, being with people that are close to you." I'm finding it even easier to talk to him lately. I've never shared so much with clients. What I do share is made up. Why was I sharing the truth now? Why am I so comfortable telling him personal things? I've never spoken of my family while I was working. _Why now?_

"We all get along great, but they never really liked my wife, I never knew why until recently, so we don't get together as much as I would like to. I miss getting together for Sunday dinners. It's funny really, my parents pushed for me to get married, but my siblings can't stand her. It does put more stress on everyone all around."

We talk well into the night once again. I still can't get over how easily I can lose track of time with him.

"Well Katarina, it is well past one in the morning. Why don't we get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Just what do you have planned, Mr. Cullen?"

"I plan on showing you the lake, and the sights. Rest well. I will see you in the morning." He finishes as he always does, with a kiss on my hand and a wink. I walk up the stairs and for a brief, moment, wonder what it would be like to have his lips on mine and not my hand.

**A/N:**

So it seems out Bella, may be starting to fall for him…

Here is a sneak peak at chapter 12

""Why did you say yes? I have never been married, but I don't think this is normal, what we are doing. What are you expecting to get out of this?"

She smiled, sat up, and leaned back. She was resting her weight on her hands that were behind her. This in turn caused her back to arch and her chest to stick out. She also uncrossed her legs and left them slightly apart. I'm not blind. I have noticed the flirting that she has been doing, maybe the question was what did she want from this? Does she expect me to sleep with her? I try to reach down and adjust myself without her noticing."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

So the weekend is about to begin. It will take place over the next two chapters then we can peak in on how Tanya's spa weekend went.

**As always I do not own twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 12**

**Katarina/Isabella's POV**

I went to bed last night with a lot on my mind. I blame it on the wine. I still can't explain why I want to get to know him better. _I think I need to lay off the wine_. _It's making my head foggy. I need to keep my head in the game, and on track. _

It's six in the morning, and I'm excited to start my day that I can't get back to sleep. I've never been happy to be awake at six, but my first thought this morning is getting ready to see Edward. _I wonder if he's awake yet._

I jump in the shower, and enjoy the feeling as it relaxes my body. I'm surrounded by the scent of strawberries. I take a deep breath and it makes me smile. Because of the tank-less water heater, I am able to enjoy the heat until my fingers become prunes. It's then that I get out and dry off with a fluffy warm towel. I dress in a pink halter-top and a flirty black skirt. Once I put my shoes on, I walk to the kitchen in need of coffee.

I'm just hitting the start button when I instantly feel Edward enter the room.

"You're up early?" The tone of his voice sends millions of tiny goose bumps exploding over my body.

"I need coffee. Would you like some?" I turn to him and arch my back as I lean against the counter. I may have given him a small wink.

"I would love some. Katarina, you look absolutely sensational today." He may or may not have returned my wink.

When the coffee is finished, I pour two cups and place them on the table. I notice that Edward has set some blueberry muffins down for us, and we sit there in a peaceful silence as we eat. I do notice, however, that he keeps sneaking peeks at me.

"So, what would you like to do today?" I ask.

"Well, I thought this morning we can take a walk down to the water and talk. We'll have lunch on the boat and dinner in town. Unless, you'd rather do something else, that is?"

"That sounds positively incredible. I would love that. When shall we start?"

"How about after I shower and get dressed?"

It's then that I take notice of what he's wearing. A tight t-shirt and flannel sleep pants that hang low on his waist. God, he looks yummy enough to eat. _Fuck the table; I want to eat off his abs._

I clean up the kitchen as Edward goes to shower. He meets me back in the kitchen about twenty minutes later. I can't stop myself from checking him out; he's wearing khaki shorts and a form-fitting white tee-shirt. I've noticed him before, but today, his body really looks perfect; he's the epitome of a Greek god.

. He's confident and cocky. The way that his shirt clings to his body, I almost drool. I even wipe my mouth, just to be sure.

"See something you like, Miss Katarina?" _Oh fuck, he just caught me staring._

"Sorry, I thought that you had something on your shirt. I was mistaken."

"Sure you did," he chuckles. "Come on, let's go to the water. The view from there is remarkable."

The walk down to the lake is beautiful. As we start down the path, I take in the smell of the roses and lilacs. There are so many wild flowers and colors; I haven't seen so many natural colors in a long time. I need to invest in a place like this. When we finally make it to the lake, I take a small gasp of breath.

The water is calm and quiet. I can hear the songs of the birds as they fly around us and smell the flowers and lake. It's peaceful; this is the way everyone should live.

"Edward, this is amazing. I could stay right here all day."

"We can, if you'd like. I come here a lot to think; there are no distractions." I can see the tension leaving his body as he watches over the water.

As I was getting dressed this morning, I decided that I'd turn up the heat. I need to find out if he will take the bait. As much as I can lose myself here, I'm working, and I need to stay focused.

"So Edward, how often do you bring other women here?" I ask him playfully, as I help him lay out the blanket.

"You're the only one. I meant it when I said that I've never cheated on her. I'm still wondering if this is a good idea, but I'm so relaxed with you. When I talk to you, I feel normal. I don't get stressed, and I don't think of work or home."

"I can go if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to add to your problems at home."

"No, please don't go, unless you're uncomfortable. I enjoy talking to you."

I smile at him; thinking I should be happy that we are making progress, but a part of me wants to stay, and not just for business. We sit here in silence, just enjoying the view before us.

After a few minutes, I turn my head and watch him. He's lying on the blanket with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He looks peaceful, though you can see the lines in his forehead caused by stress. If I wasn't hired to seduce him, and I didn't know his secrets, I know I could fall for him. I can picture us spending our weekends just like this. He's easy to talk to; easy to look at.

All my past jobs were different. I was disconnected; I was there but not emotionally. After Jake, I refused to let people in. I will not be made a fool again. They were jobs and nothing more, but this is different, and I want to get to know him. A part of me is beginning to care about what he thinks about me. I just need to find out why. Why do I care what he thinks of me? Then it hits me. _What will he think of me when he finds out the real reason I'm with him? _

I look at my watch and notice that we have been here sitting by the lake, for three hours.

"Wow, look at the time, what do you say about lunch?" I ask him when my stomach rumbles.

"Sure. We can take the boat out, if you would like."

"I would like that a lot." I smile at him. He stands, holds out his hand, and helps me up.

I place my hand into his, and we lock eyes as he helps me to stand. We stand there for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes, just smiling.

As we start walking, he doesn't drop my hand, and I'm happy. I can feel the spark between us. I smile, thinking about how much I'm enjoying this, even though my head is screaming for me to run.

**Edward's POV**

This morning was delightful. We had breakfast and spent the morning by the lake. She even offered to leave after I told her that she was the only one I had ever brought up here. My heart sank a bit when she spoke those words. I didn't know what was happening between us, but I knew that I did not want her to leave. _Maybe I'm making my choice after all? _

When I helped her up off the ground, the minute her hand touched mine, I felt something. I should have dropped her hand, I know that, but I couldn't let it go. The calming current that flowed from her hand to mine felt too good to let go.

When we arrive back to the house, I go to the dock to get the boat ready while she heads to the house to pack us a picnic lunch. I can't wait to get her on the boat.

I do a lot of thinking while I'm getting the boat ready. I know it's wrong that I'm here with her. I know that I need to talk to Tanya; I need to tell her things have changed. The problem is, I don't know how to do that without hurting her more than I already have. It's not like I can just come out and say, "I love you, but I don't. I'm confused and don't know what I want anymore." However, that's exactly what I feel like. It hurts that she thinks I'm cheating on her. However, looking back over the last few weeks, I can see why she feels that way. It's my fault she feels this way.

I've always been what I think of as, an honest, trustworthy man, but I'm starting to second guess myself. It's true; I've never physically cheated on her, and never will. I may have recently done things that are illegal and unethical lately, but I'm not a cheater. My mother raised me better than that. However, here I was, in a home, my wife knows nothing about, with another woman.

I'm putting the gas cap back on the boat when I came to a conclusion. When I get home, Tanya and I will talk. I'm not sure if I'll tell her about this weekend just yet, but we'll talk. I look up, after taking a deep breath, and see Katarina walking towards me.

She's wearing a soft pink bikini and has a sheer black sarong tied around her waist. If I was a weaker man, the sight of her dressed like this would be all it takes to cross that line. I begin to think of anything else. I need to control the tightening of my pants. I'm still male, and my body is reacting to the sight of beauty in front of me.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her as I reach out and take the basket from her.

"This is your boat? It's beautiful."

"It is. It is fifty-three feet of pure heaven. I had it decorated to match the inside of the house. There's a fully working kitchen and three suites inside. Come on, I'll show you around."

I take her hand and gently help her aboard. I put the picnic in the fridge and give her the tour. Soon, I'm untying the boat and heading out on the water. It's a perfect day to be out. The sun is shining and there's not a cloud in the sky. The water's calm and there's a warm breeze blowing over the lake.

When we reach the middle of the lake, I lower the anchor and find her on the bow of the boat; where she's laying, listening to her iPod. She shuts it off and removes her ear buds when I start to sit next to her.

"Can I ask you something?'' I hand her a bottle of water and look over the water.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Why did you come this weekend? Why did you ask me to go away with you?"

"I was wondering if that would come up. To be honest, Edward, I'm not sure. We've seen each other a few times, and you always seem so sad, confused, worried. However, when we talk, you become happy, carefree. I like to see that. The last time we met, you looked like you could use a friend, and I am a sucker for helping others. That's what I want to do with my life, help people."

"So, you felt bad for me?" I hoped she didn't hear the hurt in my voice.

"Yes and no. You've become a valued friend, Edward, and I hate seeing people in pain. Yes, I feel awful that you're going through what you are, but at the same time, I'm glad I'm here with you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," I say.

"Why did you say yes? I have never been married, but I don't think this is normal, what we are doing. What are you expecting to get out of this?"

She smiles, sits up, and leans back. She's resting her weight on her hands that are behind her. This in turn, causes her back to arch and her chest to stick out. She also uncrosses her legs and leaves them slightly apart. I'm not blind. I have noticed the flirting that she's been doing. _Maybe the question is what does she want from this? Does she expect me to sleep with her?_ I try to reach down and adjust myself without her noticing.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't know. At first, you were someone to talk to, to get my mind off things. The more I talk, the more relaxed I feel. I haven't had this kind of peace for a while now. I'm a selfish man as I have said before, and I don't want to lose this. When you asked me to go away with you, I reacted as if Emmett was asking me. It was no big deal. I wasn't thinking how this would look when I said yes." I take another drink and continue to overlook the lake.

"I almost canceled. I almost called you four times to tell you this was wrong, but I could never hit send. I didn't want to let the feeling go. I'm not ready to go back to fighting, the family issues, any of it. I never meant to drag you into this, and for that, I'm sorry. I hope you're not looking for more. I'm truly sorry if I have led you on in any way. It is not my intention if I have. I meant it when I said I have not, nor will I ever be unfaithful. See, I told you I can be selfish."

It's a few moments before either one of us speaks again.

"Edward, I am not here looking for anything. I am here as a friend, and I can assure you that. Don't be sorry, it's normal to want peace and to be happy. I am sorry that you can't get it at home."

"That's just it. I had it. I had the perfect life. I had the perfect marriage."

"Then what happened?" she asks.

"Life, my father, my family, there is so much shit; I can't tell her and that sucks. What sucks more, is that I don't even know everything myself. I don't know if I want to know it, or if I want to tell her. How would she react to everything? I don't know if I want it, let alone, if I can get out of it. How in the hell did I become this?" I say. I realize I'm getting worked up again and my hands are running through my hair. I'm also saying more about my new life than I probably should. I hope she didn't catch most of my rant.

"Mind if I ask what happened with your dad?"

"Let's just say, it was the one and only time we ever fought. He is not what I thought he was, growing up. There are few people I can talk to about it and no one outside of my immediate family. I can honestly say that I never saw this coming. It was a shock; hell it would shock anyone. How can I take care of her and love her, when I can't seem to control anything anymore? Enough of this, we came here to have fun. How about a swim, then we can eat lunch?"

"I would love to."

We walk to the back of the boat and dive in. The water is crisp and refreshing. We swim and float for a bit before we head back to the bow of the boat to have lunch. We make small talk during lunch, but it doesn't get as deep as it had become earlier. I need to be careful. It's so easy to talk to her, and I'm afraid that I'll say something that I can't take back.

**A/N:**

So, think they will get themselves into trouble?

Sneak peek at chapter 13

"I've seen a lot of marriages fail in my line of work, but one thing I'm proud to say is that I've never been the cause, and that won't change now. I've only helped wives learn the truth. I will lay off the flirting a bit. I'm not going to push him into something that he doesn't want to do. _"I may be an escort, but I am no whore,"_ I say quietly to myself. "


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

So, let's see how the rest of the weekend goes.

**As always I do not own twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapter 13**

**Katarina/Bella's POV**

I spend the time it takes to get back to the cabin, sitting on the bow of the boat, deep in thought. _Am I wrong about him? Was my dad wrong about his family?_ He's told me more than once that he never cheated on his wife, and he never will. I've seen and caught enough men who were cheating to know the difference. Edward is different; I don't think he's capable of being unfaithful, no matter what's presented to him, or how stressed he is. He may not be emotionally faithful to his wife, but I don't think it's with anyone other than me. I don't think for one moment that there's ever been anyone else.

I know that emotional affairs can be just as damaging as physical ones, but deep down, I know I pushed this. It's my fault, and partially Tanya's for hiring me. I've sought him out more than once. Is that not to say that he wouldn't have found someone else to talk to, who knows? However, right now, this is on me and Tanya, and no one else is to blame.

I can't help but wonder if the stories my dad told me are true; maybe Edward didn't know everything about his family until just now. The way he says things have just changed recently, makes me think maybe he isn't in as deep as I thought. Was he just now learning about the things that my dad had told me? Does that make any difference?

My dad used to tell me stories from work, about people, families and crime. I was always fascinated by them. The Cullens were embroiled in a lot of the stories he told. I was beginning to think that Edward didn't know as much as my dad thought he did. _I'm so confused_. If what Dad told me is true, Edward has always been involved, even in high school. God, if he's just now learning the truth, I can understand why he's the mess he is, but what will he do with the information?

I see a different man, and it scares me. I no longer see him as a cold-hearted criminal, but as a man that's lost and confused; torn between what is right, wrong, and his family. A man who needs help, help to find out what he wants in life, but who has no one there to talk to. It's only been a few weeks, and my opinion is changing. I'm beginning to fall for Edward. This needs to stop, and stop now. I refuse to be hurt again, and that is just what will happen. He's married, and then there's the matter of his family's history.

Come Monday, I'll move on. I will tell her that there's no way he is, or has ever, cheated on her. Part of me still wants to see him, but I know I can't. _Could I still do this if I'm no longer working for his wife?_ _I wonder what that would make me._ Right now, I'm with him for a job; I'm required to be around him. Hell, I've only known the man for about two weeks, and I've already started falling for him. This is not acceptable, it can't be; however, as much as this scares the hell out of me, what scares me more, is never seeing him again. I wonder what would happen if I don't tell her the truth and continue to let her think he's cheating. I could continue to see him. It would be work. No one would see me as trying to break up a marriage. _Is that what I want, is that what I would be doing, breaking up a marriage?_

I'm so deep in thought, I don't notice we've docked until the sun suddenly fades away. I look up and see so many emotions on the face that's looking down at me: pain, fear, confusion, and happiness. There's so much there just waiting to be found.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asks as he laughs and helps me to stand.

"No, I was just enjoying the sun and thinking," I respond. "The lake and boat are perfect, thank you for sharing that with me."

"You are more than welcome. What would you like to do now?"

"I am a bit tired; I think I would like to take a shower and maybe a little nap before dinner. Would you mind too much?" I ask him. I need to be alone with my thoughts. I'm afraid I'll say something I can't take back.

"That sounds like a plan. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight, or stay in?"

"Let's go out. Unless you know people here and it would make it awkward for you."

"No one knows me here, so we are safe. Want to meet up at, say, six?"

"That sounds great."

"OK, I am going to take a shower then hang out. Just yell if you need me, I won't be too far."

I smile at him as I walk back to the cabin and make my way to my room. As I walk into the bedroom, I close the door and lock it. I have some choices that need to be made.

I grab my towel, shorts, and a tank top and make my way to the bathroom. I turn the water on, slide out of my bathing suit, and step into the warm spray. The shower is phenomenal. I've never felt something so relaxing and calming. I stand under the spray lost in thought, and I realize that I have to tell Tanya what I know. I've been in her shoes with Jake. I won't cause her the pain I felt, no matter how much I to pursue him.

I've seen a lot of marriages fail in my line of work, but one thing I'm proud to say is that I've never been the cause, and that won't change now. I've only helped wives learn the truth. I will lay off the flirting a bit. I'm not going to push him into something that he doesn't want to do. _"I may be an escort, but I am no whore,"_ I murmur to myself.

When I finish washing my hair and the sunscreen off my body, I wonder what will happen from here. After I dry off, I lay down to take a nap. I'll be able to think better with a clear head.

When I wake from my nap, I roll over and see I have about an hour and a half before dinner. I stand up, and realize I'm still naked from my shower. I never got dressed before I laid down. I quickly get dressed and do my hair and makeup. I know dinner's not going to be fancy, so I decide on my skinny jeans, heels, and a low-cut top.

As I'm walking to the door, something out the bay window catches my eye. I walk closer and notice Edward in the backyard, sitting on a cedar log lawn swing. In one hand he has a beer, the other a book. He looks so peaceful and serene as he sits there. I sit on the bay window seat, and just watch him swing slowly back and forth. I pull my knees up to my chest, wrap my arms around them, and rest my head on my knees as I continue to watch him.

After a few minutes, he looks up. He smiles before he turns back to his book. I jump; high enough that I fall off the window seat and land with a thud on the floor. I stand quickly and make my way downstairs to meet him, hoping he didn't see me fall. I walk out to the backyard and find him still on the swing.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask.

"Sure. I was just trying to relax. How was your nap?" He asks as he moves over, making me room for me to sit.

"It was good. I feel refreshed. By the way, I want to take your shower home with me," I say as I laugh.

"I know. It's thrilling, isn't it?"

We talk a bit more before we head into town for dinner. I need to find out more about him, what he's like; I need to know what it is about him that's causing me to feel the way I am. As many times as I tell myself that I must distant myself from him, that this will be over by Monday, I can't.

We pull up to Cafe Fiore, and he helps me out of the car like the gentleman he is. We are seated at a small table, located on the outside on the patio. It's a beautiful night, warm but with a refreshing breeze that is blowing off the lake. The sun is low in the sky, and there's soft music playing.

We both order our drinks and dinner, and began to talk.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What's up?" he replies with a smile.

"All this stuff with your family, if it causes you so much stress, why stay? Is it worth it?"

"Katarina, one thing I love is that my family is close. We are there when we are needed, with no questions asked. We are an extremely tight family, and we have always done what was asked of us. I feel responsible to help. Everything my parents did was for us. This is just one more thing. I wish it were that easy."

"But, Edward, you are an adult now. If it causes this much stress, can't you say something?"

"In my family, you don't ask questions. You do as you are told. It's always been that way. I never questioned it. To this day, I still do not question my parents. I do think it's time to sit with them and discuss my life, though. I need to stand on my own. I could never abandon my family though. No matter what they need me for, I'll be there. Part of me wants out, yet a part of me wants more. It's highly confusing; however, for now, I need to do as I am asked. It may be hard for you to understand, but it is what it is. It may not be how other family's work, but it's how we work. What about you, what did your parents do? What was it like growing up?"

I debate on what to tell him. I've always lied when I was asked these questions in the past, but for some reason, I want to tell him the truth.

"My dad was a detective with the police department, my mom was a teacher. They made sure that I had everything I needed, but I was taught to work for what I wanted, that things were not always handed to you. When they died, I grew up quick. I needed to learn to take care of myself and make a life for myself. So I did just that. I got a job; I worked my way up to where I am now." I notice his body stiffen as I say my dad was a detective, but he never says anything more about it.

"And where is that?"

"Ahh, Mr. Cullen, you have your secrets. I have mine. I guess you could say I cater to people." I smile and take a sip of my drink, as the waiter arrives with dinner.

"This looks so good," I say as I take a bite of my chicken.

"It's not homemade, but it is good nonetheless."

"So, this business you are in, is it what you always wanted?" he asks as we eat.

"No. I wanted to get my degree and become a psychologist. When my parents died, I put it on hold. I was saving to go back, but then I started working, and I like the money. I am planning on getting it though, just not sure when."

He smiles at me, almost sadly, as he begins to talk again. "Don't take too much time; you have no one to tell you what to do with your life, no one to turn your life upside down or try to run it for you. Do what makes you happy while you can; you never know what the future will hold."

"That is true. So, did you always want to become a doctor?" I asked, and before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "By the way, how the hell did you do it so quickly?"

"Not without hard work that's for sure. I was doubling and tripling some class loads. My dad helped a lot. I think that's why things were so well with Tanya back then. We never saw each other. I was always busy with school. She was out doing whatever. I knew I always wanted to become a doctor. I am a bit of an overachiever, so when I set my mind to getting my degree so quickly, I did everything in my power to do so."

"Well, your family must be proud."

'They are."

For the rest of the night, there's no more talk about family or work. I'm still intrigued about what his family does, but I'm not ready for him to know the truth about what I do. I've never been ashamed of what I do. However, I'm scared of what he'd think of me if he knew the truth.

When we arrive back at the cabin, I hear Edward's cell phone ring. His face drops, and he tells me that he needs to take this call.

Edward's POV

I've been having a fantastic night. Katarina and I have talked for hours. When we arrived back to the cabin a few minutes ago, I was getting ready to ask her to join me for a glass of wine, when my phone started ringing. I know it's my father by the ringtone. I excuse myself and go to the den to answer it.

"Good evening, Father."

"Edward. I will need you tomorrow morning."

"Dad, I am not in Chicago. I went away for the weekend, can't this wait?"

"No. Wherever you are, you need to be here by morning. We lost some wheels."

"Can't you do it without me?"

"No, I need you to find the wheels; I will tell you more when you get here."

"Ok, I will see you in the morning."

I'm not happy about this at all. I'm still not sure what I want from this life; and as stressful as it is, I'm beginning to adapt. I don't know what to do with everything that's being tossed at me. I'm still trying to figure out where Tanya stands in all of this.

You see, my family has a history; a history that, as far as I know, no one but our immediate family and close colleagues knows the truth about. My family holds a lot of power in Chicago, and people know it. What they may not know, are all the reasons behind the power.

What I've learned over the last six months is that my great-grandfather was none other than Al Capone. I know, you should have seen my face when my dad sat me down and told me. He had a second family that remarkably few others knew about. His wife, or soon-to-be wife, didn't even know about my great-grandmother, Carmela. In 1915, when Al was 16, he had secretly fallen in love with her. The following year, she gave birth to my grandfather, Edward Cullen, for whom I was named. To keep her and my grandfather safe, they gave him my great-grandmother's last name of Cullen. For reasons I don't know, they couldn't be together.

He always made sure his son was taken care of and saw him every time he was in New York. I learned that when my grandfather got older, Al began to teach him everything he knew so that my grandfather would be able to carry on his legacy. My grandfather did just that.

By the time my grandfather was 17, he had been running the streets of NY like a pro. He was skilled at what he did. When my father was born in 1946, my grandfather moved them to Chicago. My dad was two months old when Al died. My grandfather did the same as his dad did, taught his son everything he knew. It was not always legal, but they did what they did, and they did it well. As my father grew older, my grandfather began to teach him the ins and outs of the business. My father did the same with us; however, he kept it from us as we were younger. He wanted us to have the best childhood we could have without having to worry about watching our backs. It was not until we were young adults, and he and my mother felt we were ready, that they began to share the teachings with us.

So, that brings us to now. My dad's getting older; he turns 65 this year. He's now training Emmett and I so that we will be able to take everything over. We own several front businesses. The family clinic that my dad owns is used to traffic legal narcotics. They may not be used legally, but they are obtained legally, and it's not shit like coke or heroin.

Emmett is currently taking over the sex side. We own several strip joints and even an escort service. We have some girls who work and are legit. They don't do anything shady. We have some girls who will do anything and everything you want. These are the girls who make the most money. There is even a bit of trafficking from time to time. I stay away from all that shit. It's just not my thing. Emmett seems to love it though. I only get involved when needed.

Then there is me. I'm supposed to be taking over everything. I do not have to get my hands dirty in everything, but I have been learning how to oversee it. I have a great deal of respect and power now. Power, I'm not sure I fully want.

In addition to being a doctor, I own a high-class BMW dealership. This is my biggest front business. Few know that I own it. I don't advertise that info, but those who need to know, know, and they respect it. It's a perfect cover for stealing and selling, or exporting high-priced cars. Just last week, I stole four different Aston Martin Vanquishes. Man, I wanted to keep one for myself.

I saw my first murder three weeks ago. There was a rat in one of Emmett's clubs that needed to be "taken care of." I'm glad I have the stomach of a doctor, because seeing my dad torture that man, and carve him up the way he did, well, let's just say it's not for everyone. That or not have an ounce of empathy or caring in your body. Once he was dismembered, he was buried in the new cement slab we were pouring at one of the construction sites.

I'm trying to get the murder out of my head when I hear a soft knock on the door. I put my phone back in my pocket and open the door to see Katarina standing there smiling at me.

"I wanted to make sure everything was OK. I think I am going to head to bed; it's been an exciting day."

I need to tell her that plans were changing.

"I am glad you had fun. Something came up though. I need to fly home sooner than planned. You are more than welcome to stay if you want, but my father needs me." She looks disappointed as I finish telling her.

"I'm sorry you need to go. I am not sure I would feel right staying here without you. I will fly home with you tonight. What time do we need to leave?"

"I can book an early-morning flight. I need to be back in Chicago by eight."

"That sounds fine. We should make it an early night then. What do you say to a movie before bed? That way, we can unwind?"

"That sounds lovely. You pick a movie. I will make some popcorn."

I spend the next two hours sitting next to Katarina, watching a movie and laughing. By the time the movie is over, I look over to see her sleeping. "I try to wake her up, but she's out cold. I take the chance and pick her up and carry her to the master bedroom. As I walk to the bed and tuck her gently in, she snuggles up to the covers and sighs contently. I step back and watch her sleep for a bit."

"Why couldn't I have meet you sooner, Katarina?" I say quietly as I walk out the door and close it quietly. I stand outside her door and wonder what she'd think of me if she knew the real me, and what I was doing. Would she still be here with me if she knew that my family was the biggest mafia family in Chicago?

On the flight home, I do even more thinking. By the time we land, I've made a choice. I'm going to talk to Tanya, and then spend a week at my parents' house. I had told Katarina the truth. I never cheated on Tanya, but last night, as I watched her sleep, it came crashing down on me. I realized that I'm not being fair, or entirely truthful with her. I had gone away with another woman. A woman who as I watched sleep, I pictured myself lying next to her.

I know nothing happened, but it was still wrong. I haven't been there for her emotionally, and I'm connecting with another woman. That's almost as bad as cheating. I'm going to spend the week at my parents' and make my final choice. I can't string her along anymore. I need to either make the commitment to her, and fight for my marriage, or realize that it is no longer what I want, and leave her for good.

**A/N:**

So they both came to a lot of conclusions this weekend.

Sneak peak at Chapter 14

""Feels good doesn't it baby? Is that hard enough for you?" he says with the cockiest grin I have ever seen. Somehow he manages to slam into me even harder; he leans down and bites my right nipple hard."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

So this chapter is a turning point. I assure you that someone will have sex, I can't however, guarantee that it will be with the one they belong with. The drama will really start to pick up, there is a lot coming for everyone. Enjoy.

Here is a big shout out to my amazing Beta's Ange and Tiff. You girls are the greatest.

**As always I do not own twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

**Chapt**er 14

Tanya's POV

Spa Weekend: Friday night.

We arrive at the spa and quickly check into our rooms. Jessica and I decide to have a quick brunch and plan the rest of the day. I unpack and meet her at the restaurant downstairs.

"So are you ready to relax and not think about anything at home?" she asks me.

"Yes, I need a break. You know, I'm done being hurt. I can't lose my husband, but there is so much going on." I still haven't told her all of the reasons, I have to keep him.

"Well, I was thinking that we should spend the day in the spa, and then go out dancing tonight. There is a new club that just opened, and I want to dance."

"Will Mike mind if we go out like that without him?"

"It will be fine. He's the one that told me about the club anyway. He still can't dance, so I go out every once in a while without him."

"That's true, he never could dance." We both laugh as we picture him on the dance floor.

"Well then, let's go. I think a few drinks would be great. What should we do first?"

"Well, I have the day all planned out. We start with a facial and move to a full body hot rock massage afterwards. Then we will have a manicure and pedicure. We'll end the night with dinner at seven, and hit the club by nine. We shop all day tomorrow, and leave Sunday morning. If I timed it right, we should be home by lunch."

"You really did plan the entire weekend, didn't you?"

"I sure did. We need to keep you busy."

We talk a bit more then head out to begin our day.

I think the best part of my day has been the hot rock massage. The rocks were warm and soft. They did an amazing job at relaxing my tight muscles. The day seems to be going by so fast, I haven't thought about Edward once. We laugh at jokes and people as they walk by.

Dinner is fantastic, the food is amazing, and after spending all day in the spa, I feel great. We split up to get ready for the club and agree to meet in the lobby at nine.

I sit on the bed after I get dressed, and I begin to get angry. I know Edward is somewhere with Katarina. I haven't heard anything from her, and I don't know how I feel about that. On top of that, I'm thinking about our families. I know that I'm not going to tell him now. No, I'll wait. I'm pissed, and I'll use it against him when the time is right. I've also decided that I need to make one of two choices. I will either file for divorce, or see what revenge I can do. I know that either way, my marriage is most likely over. I refuse to just sit here and cry any more.

I finish the last few touches on my hair and head for the lobby. I look hot tonight; my dress is tight, low-cut, and short. I put on my best push-up bra, and the girls are about ready to fall out.

I step out of the elevator and look for Jess. It only takes a minute or so to find her.

"You look great, Jess. I love the shoes!"

"Thanks, so do you. Edward doesn't know what he's missing. Shall we go?"

We walk in the club and I am amazed, it's really classy, and full of people. It isn't like some the clubs in town that are full of skanks and hoes. We get a table and order some drinks. After a few, we decide to hit the dance floor. I'm borderline drunk and feel great. There's nothing better than dancing when you are a bit tipsy.

Jessica has gone to the restroom, when I soon feel a pair of strong arms around me. At first I jump and start to walk away. _You know what, it's just a dance. __My husband is off doing God knows what, God knows where, with another woman. I am going to have some fun._

I begin to sway my hips into him a bit harder. I can hear him groan behind me. As he wraps one arm around me tighter, he runs his other hand up and down my side. He starts at my thigh and goes up until he reaches the bottom of my breast.

"I'm Alec, and you are too sexy to be dancing here all alone," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm Tanya, and I'm not alone," I say as I lean my head on his shoulder so that I can speak in his ear, not missing a beat with my hips as we dance.

"Well, I don't see anyone with you."

"My friend, she went to the bathroom."

"Well, you feel amazing against my body."

"You don't waste any time, do you?" I say with a chuckle. The laugh is followed by a soft moan as he begins to grind his growing erection into my ass.

"Why waste time, when I know what I want?" He has moved my hair from my neck, and is a placing open-mouthed kisses wherever he can reach. It's causing me to moan again. "God, that sounds good coming from your lips," he breathes in my ear.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want you. Unless, you have a boyfriend and I should go?" I miss a beat of the music as his words sink in; however, I quickly recover when I get a mental image of my husband with Katarina. Will I do this? Can I do this? The answer is yes. I'm going to get even with my husband.

"I have a husband, but he is currently with another woman." I'll be honest, if nothing more.

"What a stupid man to be out with a whore, when he could have you in his bed." He grinds himself into me even harder, and my knees become weak as he holds me tighter.

"Want to get out of here, because I couldn't agree more," I ask.

"Yes," he breathes seductively in my ear. He runs his hand up my side, grabs my chin, pulls it up to him, and crashes his lips to mine. I have never kissed a man other than Edward. This is different. It's harder, full of a passion, and a need that I have not felt in a long time. When the kiss breaks, I grab his hand and head for the door. On the way, I pull out my cell and send a text to Jess.

**Something came up. I'm ok. Meet you in the morning. I promise I'm safe. **

Just before I open the door to my room, my phone chirps.

**R u ok? If u need me, u know where I am. **

**I am more than ok. TTYL.**

Alec grabs the key from my hand and has the door open by the time I hit send. As soon as we are both inside, I'm thrown up against the door that he has kicked shut. He's all over me; I can feel his hands running over my body, gripping my thighs, ass, and moving to my tits. He trails open-mouthed kisses all over my exposed skin.

I grab the back of his head, bringing his mouth to mine. Our tongues meet in the middle and fight for dominance. The kiss is wet and hard, all you can hear in the room is the sound of our mouths meeting, and the soft thud as my body is pushed into the door. My body feels alive. Edward and I had many nights of great sex, but this is different. It's raw, hard, and rough in all the right ways. I have never felt the need, the want for my body that I feel being here with Alec. Maybe it's the liquor, but it feels amazing.

He brings his hands to the back of my dress and quickly pulls the zipper down. I let it fall to the ground without a second thought. He breaks the kiss and leans back to look at my body. He brings his eyes back to meet mine as he says, "DAMN." I'm only wearing the bra under the dress, and he loves the sight of me. His mouth comes back to mine so hard that our teeth hit.

My hands franticly reach for his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He reaches for my naked tits and starts rubbing, and pulling at my nipples, hard.

Once I get his shirt over his head, I throw it to the floor and desperately reach for his belt. I unbuckle the belt, and as soon as I reach down to stroke him through his pants, he finds my center. I squeeze him hard and moan. He is not a big as Edward, but he will do just fine. I bring my hand back to his button, just as he runs his fingers over my slit and roughly thrusts two of his fingers inside me. My knees become weak as I feel him pull and push them in and out of me. He uses his other hand to help hold me upright.

I finally manage to get the button on his pants undone, and I quickly push them down his thighs. He steps out of them, leaving us both naked and breathing hard. It's my turn to lean back and take in the sight of him. He is tall, built, and fine. His body is perfectly proportioned, and I can easily admit he is sexy as hell.

"I want you, now," I all but scream as he continues to ram his fingers into me.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he growls back.

I groan loudly as he removes his fingers from me. I suddenly feel empty, but enjoy the feeling of him grabbing my ass as he picks me up. My legs quickly wrap around him, and I'm slammed against the door as he enters me with more force than Edward ever has.

"Oh FUCK," I yell as he begins to pick up his pace. He's fucking me hard and fast. I feel my body shake as he pounds harder.

"Harder please….Oh GOD…Oh FUCK…Please fuck me harder."

"God, you feel so good wrapped around my cock, baby. Fuck, I could stay here all night. You want harder, I'll give you harder."

His eyes are dark and wild. He stares at me intently as he slams into me once more. Soon, I feel him begin to walk, only stopping when we reach the table. He holds me with one arm and uses the other to push everything off the table. The sounds of dishes shattering as they hit the floor can barely be heard over my moans.

Without removing himself from my body, he lays me on the table forcefully. It is the perfect height for him, and he grabs my legs, puts an ankle on each shoulder, and grabs my thighs tightly. He pulls back and thrusts into me so hard, he pushes me up the table. He uses his grip on my thighs to pull me back to him, only to have him slam into me again. This process goes on. He keeps thrusting and pulling. I am sure to have bruises on my thighs, but God, I feel alive.

"Fuck…I am going to come…God…yes that feels so good," I moan loudly to the point I am almost screaming. I can feel my center begin to contract. I know I'm close.

"Feels good doesn't it, baby? Is that hard enough for you?" he says with the cockiest grin I have ever seen. Somehow, he manages to slam into me even harder; he leans down and bites my right nipple, hard.

"Fuck…Alec…YES!" I scream as I come hard around him.

"Yes, fuck baby, my turn…" he screams in reply as he finds his own release. He holds my thighs to him and releases everything he has inside me. He collapses onto my chest until we can both get our breathing under control.

Once we can breathe normal again, I begin to laugh.

"What do you find so funny?" he asks me as he smiles.

"I just had the most incredible sex of my life. Not only was it not with my husband, but I don't feel one ounce of guilt. God, please tell me you can stay and fuck me all night." He laughs with me for a moment, smiles, and then kisses me.

I spend the rest of the night with Alec. We have sex six more times before we finally pass out. For the rest of the night, there is no more talk of husbands, just the sounds of two bodies coming to together as one, over and over again. What surprises me the most is not once do I feel guilty. I feel alive and free.

**A/N:**

So, did any one see this coming? Or, did you all think that it would be Edward who cheated? Leave me some love, via your reviews, In turn; I leave you with a sneak peak at chapter 15…

"I will no longer be left in the dark, waiting, wondering, and crying. I will rise up and be the woman my family will be proud of, maybe it's time I embrace my family history."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

Ok, so the drama will start to pick up. We will learn the truth of both Edward's and Tanya's family's.

**As always I do not own twilight.**

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 15

Tanya's POV

_Why does my chest feel so heavy? _I've had several hangovers in the past, but none have felt quite like this. My eyes are still closed. The weight on my chest makes it hard to breathe. I open my eyes slowly unsure of what I will see. It's too much light, too fast. I need to get to the bathroom, soon.

I try to sit up, but again with the weight. The rolling in my stomach will not go away. I open my eyes, slower this time, and when I do, I begin to panic. I can feel the fear rising; feel my scream building in my belly. Just before the sound escapes my mouth, I remember last night. I remember Alec. _I cheated on my husband last night._ What surprises me the most is that I don't feel guilty.

I slowly remove myself from Alec's hold and make my way to the bathroom. When my bladder's empty, I stop to look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess. It looks like I haven't brushed it in a week, and my makeup is smeared all over my face. I have lipstick on my cheek and mascara as blush. Even though I look like hell, I smile. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. I decide that I'll take a shower and then make breakfast before Alec wakes.

I'm standing here in the shower; eyes closed and enjoying the heat of the water as it runs down my back. Suddenly, I feel arms around my waist. They grab my hips and push me up against the shower wall, entering me roughly.

"Damn, woman, I don't think I can get enough of you," he growls deeply in my ear.

"Then don't," I moan back. We don't stop fucking until the water runs cold. We try to dry off but end up fucking against the sink before getting dressed.

"So what are your plans today, Beautiful?" It's now that I remember I skipped out on Jess last night.

"I have plans with my friend; I should probably call her soon."

"Can I ever see you again? Or will this be the best weekend that I'll never forget?" He's now standing behind me, arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"To be honest, I don't know. I know that last night, and this morning, were amazing. I haven't felt like this in such a long time, but I need to take care of things at home. Can I call you?"

"Sure can, babe." He slips his number in my pants pocket and pulls me back to him. We talk a bit longer before he leaves. When he does, I grab my phone to call Jessica. I can't seem to find it, so I head to take a bath instead. _I'm always losing that damn thing. I'll call her after I relax._

After soaking in the tub, I get dressed and look for my phone. I finally find it strewn about with last night's clothes. I open it and see that I have 2 missed calls, both from Jess. I dial her number and wait for her to answer.

"What the hell have doing, girl? You bail on me and then don't answer your phone." Jess is trying to sound mad, but I know she really isn't.

"Sorry Jess, something came up last night. I needed some time. Let's shop, shall we?" I'm not sure I'm ready to let her know what happened yet. We talk for a few more minutes before agreeing on a time to meet up. We spend the rest of the day shopping; going from shop to shop, trying on all sorts of clothes.

By the time we get back to the hotel, we each have over a dozen bags. My feet are sore, and I'm hungry. We decide to call it a night, as we will be leaving for home in the morning. I say goodnight and not thirty seconds after I close the door, my phone rings.

"What did you leave behind?" I giggle as I open the door, expecting it to be Jess.

"You baby, I missed you. Please tell me I can see you tonight," a deep voice from the other end says.

"Alec, is that you? I'm sorry; I thought you were my friend."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, just surprised that's all. Of course you can see me. How fast can you get here?"

"Baby, I can be there in…" Knock-knock…

"Sorry, Alec, one sec, there is someone at the door." I open the door and he is.

"As I was trying to say, I can be there sooner than you expect."

I laugh and hang up the phone. I open the door wider, allowing him to enter the hotel room. He's instantly next to me. I can feel the heat rolling from his body. I can smell him, and God, he smells good. I look in his eyes, and it reminds me of the way that Edward once use to.

"So, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Can you stay longer? I don't want you to go." He's now moved us to the couch and is running his hands on my thighs.

"I'd love to, but I need to get home. I told you last night; I have some things to take care of."

"Do you love him? Are you getting a divorce? What were, or are we?"

"I'm not sure, but I won't lie to you. That's the biggest issue in my marriage right now, lies. I think he's cheating on me, and I know he went away with another woman this weekend. He won't tell me the truth, but I know it."

"So, was I just to get back at him? Was last night just to prove that you can do it too?" His eyes were sad. _Does he really think that?_

"No, it wasn't just to prove I can. Maybe in a way it was, but there's a pull I feel towards you. There's more to it. His family is responsible for the death of my great-grandfather and his brother. He lies to me constantly, and he's never home. You…you made me feel alive last night, free, and like a woman."

"I'm glad. You deserve to feel that way. I can make you happy. I would love to get to know you more. Can we have tonight?"

"I would love to get to know you as well, just let me take care of things at home, and then we can see where this goes. As for tonight, yes, I'm here and all yours until morning."

Alec doesn't speak again. Instead he looks at me, brings his hands to my face and kisses me. It is different from last night. This is calm, slow, and emotional. The heat of his hands as they roam my body makes me moan.

I can feel his fingers as they trail over my thighs making their way to my stomach. I can feel the cool air as it hits my stomach, and I realize that he's slowly taking my shirt off. I arch my back giving him more room encouraging him to take it off. He won't be rushed though. He's taking his time. It's like he is memorizing my skin, each dip, curve, every inch of it.

My shirt is finally off, and he's staring at me. I just met the man last night, and already it feels like he's known me for ages. I feel comfortable, sexy. His hand begins to move back down my chest, resting on my jeans. I feel his tongue meet mine as he unbuttons my pants. He removes these even slower than my shirt. When he can get them no lower because of his position, he begins to kiss his way down to meet them. I feel his tongue on my collarbone, my breast, my nipple, my stomach. Just as he's able to remove my pants completely, I feel his tongue on my clit.

My body moans and stirs underneath him. The coil building in my lower stomach is close to snapping. When he pushes in two fingers, it snaps, hard.

"Alec, ahhh, God that feels good."

"You like that, baby? Cum for me, NOW!"

When my body finally calms down, he begins to work his way back up. He kisses me softly, and I can taste myself on him. I moan as he finally slips inside me.

_Fuck this feels so good. Fuck is this making me worse than Edward?_

It takes me about three seconds to get the thought out of my head. I know for a fact he's with Katarina. I'm tired of feeling walked over, and I will no longer be the victim.

Alec and I make love all night. For the first time in a long time, I sleep wrapped in the warmth and strong arms of a man. I wake the same way; wrapped in the arms of a man, and not a cold lonely bed.

Alec and I wake early this morning and are drink our coffee. When we find out that we only live about fifteen minutes from each other, we agree to meet again soon. My marriage is now over, I can see that. I will move on, after I take my "oh so loving" husband for everything he is worth.

I know at one point I said I wanted nothing from him, but he's put me through hell. He's lied to me, and I'm 99% sure he's cheating on me, and damn it, I'm pissed. On top of everything he has done to me, his family killed my family.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Jess knocks at the door. We talk a bit and then grab a bit to eat. We are soon in the car and on our way home, I debate on what to tell Jess, if anything. In the end, I decide to keep my mouth shut. I'll keep Alec all to myself for now. What I need to do is plot and plan. I need to figure out where I'm going to go from here.

Jess drops me off at home, and we make plans to meet up for lunch some time during the week. I walk into the house relieved at the quiet. I call Alec to let him know that I made it home and make plans to meet him next Saturday. I also make the decision that I will have Katarina push Edward. I will get proof that he's cheating and take my lying, no good husband for all he's worth. Now that I know the truth about his family, I think he's worth much more than he lets on. I will no longer be left in the dark, waiting, wondering, and crying. I will rise up and be the woman my family will be proud of, maybe it's time I embrace my family history. I pick up the phone and call my dad.

**A/N:**

Ok, so the drama will start to pick up. We will learn the truth of both Edward's and Tanya's family's.

So there we have it, Tanya is not being a very good wife. The drama will pick up from here.

Here is a peak at chapter 16

"We both know how things have been that last few weeks. I don't want to hurt you, but that's all I seem to do. I need some time to sort my head. I need time to think."

Tanya reaches over the table and brushes the tears running down my face. I finally break down. I know I have been an ass. It is all too much. I need to leave soon.

"Please stay, I love you. We can make this work Edward. Please don't leave me." She is now crying with me. Her hands trying to grip mine. She is trying to pull me to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Because my beta's Ange and Tiff are so amazing, you get this chapter sooner than expected.**

**This chapter has a lot of information. Most of the facts are real, only with a few embellishments to fit the story. I know that we are all aware that Edward and his family are involved in organized crime. This will play a huge part in the story, but won't get into gory details. And if we all remember, he is not involved right now; he has separated himself from all the family business. I'm sorry if I lost any readers with their family involvements. Well let's move on shall we.**

**As always, I do not own Twilight. **

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

I'm finally at the clinic, and I'm not looking forward to what's going on, but it needs to be done. I open the doors, and I'm met with the scent of the medical world. _If only people knew what actually goes on here._ I walk to my father's office and knock on the door.

"Come in," he says from the other side.

I open the door and grin when I see the smile on his face.

"OK, what's the damage, Dad," I ask as I sit across from him.

"Well, it seems that we lost ten million last night."

"How the hell did that happen? The exchange was idiot proof. I set it up myself."

"I know it was, but more importantly we need to talk about your wife, Son." His expression is now all business.

"What about her, you still haven't told me everything, have you?" _Will I finally get my answers?_

"I can't keep it from you any longer, Son. You need to know everything."

This isn't going to be good. My father watches me as I walk around the desk and open his bottom drawer. I take out the bottle of scotch and sit back down.

"Son, something went wrong last night. Eric had delivered the 1937 Bugatti Type 57S to the dock and was just coming back with the 007 Aston Martin DB5, when he got a call. He was told that you needed to see him. He delivered the car to the dock without incident but woke up in his trunk. When he didn't report back to Jim, they called me. Eric said that the last person he saw was David Kachellek."

I know that last name, and I know it well.

"Kachellek. As in a descendant of Albert Kachellek?"

"The one and only."

"I thought they were no longer together. I thought the North Side Gang wasn't in operation?"

"They're not as extensive as they once were, but they have been on the rise lately. We have been watching them closely over the last few years. There's more to it though; he's married to Amy."

I look at my dad in confusion. I'm not sure who Amy is. He must see this because before I can ask, he tells me.

"Amy's maiden name is Denali."

"Wait, is there any relation…"

"Yes, Amy is Tanya's second cousin."

_Oh Fuck. This can't be good. _

"Dad, is Tanya involved?"

"Do you remember when you and I talked about the reasons you needed to marry her? I'm ready to tell you everything. You may want to take a drink first."

I take his advice and drink straight from the bottle. I feel the amber liquid burn my throat as it slides down. Just for good measure, I drink one more.

"I know you've been learning a lot over the last few months. Sometimes I wonder if we made the right choice keeping you in the dark for so many years. Your mother and I wanted the best for you. We wanted you to grow up without the stress and responsibility of this family."

He reaches for the bottle and takes a long drink.

"You know that we are the current Chicago Outfit. You understand that we still run things the same way my grandfather did, just under a different name. It is not the Capone name whom everyone fears. It's the Cullen name. You know what our family has done, and what we are capable of. The reason we pushed for Tanya so much was for her family. You know the story of why we have the last name of Cullen and not Capone. What you don't know is that someone in Tanya's family did the same thing. What do you know about the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, Son?"

"I know the basics. On February 14th, 1929, seven men were killed, by our orders. We'd killed every leader they had since O'Brian, and next was Moran. One of our idiots mistook one of Moran's gang members for Moran himself. So we missed him. What does this have to do with my wife?"

"You know about the brothers that were killed, Frank and Peter Guesenberg?"

"Yes, Frank's the one that managed to live for three hours before he died."

"Right, what you don't know is that Tanya's great-grandfather was Frank. Frank had two known wives, but he had several mistresses on the side. He got one of them pregnant. "

I stare at him, trying to process the information. My wife was part of the enemy's gang. _Why the fuck have I not been told this?_

"Why am I just hearing this now? Are you telling me that my wife is the enemy? That all the info you have given me over the last few weeks, about who we are, who we need to stay close to, and you pushed me to marry her. What the fuck is going on?" I'm trying to be calm. I know we are running a medical clinic, and there are patients here. I grab the bottle and take a long pull of the burning liquid.

"Let me explain. We hold immense power in this town, this you know. Many other people also know this. What they don't know, is just how far back our power goes. You, yourself, know that not everyone knows our family history. We, however, have been keeping track of what's left of the North Side gang, and the descendants of those that were killed. Tanya's family has no idea who we are. Her dad has been trying to bring the gang back together for years now. They have been growing in numbers and are trying to take over. They still haven't managed to beat us, or take us down. We need to keep them close. When you met Tanya, and we realized who she was, it was the perfect in. We had all the reason in the world to be around, to keep tabs on them without them knowing. To get our men in the middle of their operations, we couldn't pass up that opportunity. There are some in that family that know we are shady, but they don't know the truth. They don't know the extent of our power. We have used that connection to get leads and stop them from growing. You see, you loved her. I wasn't forcing you to marry some stranger."

"How could you? You used my life to better your own. Come on, Dad, I have never questioned you, but this is going a bit far, isn't it? How am I supposed to look at her? Does she know?"

"No, she has no clue. She told her family years ago that she did not want to be involved. She knows of some of the dealings, but not everything."

"I'm leaving her, Dad, at least for a little while. Things have not been good at home. All this extra work and stress is causing issues. I don't know what I want anymore. I need a break. I will deal with the cars, and then I am out, and you need to respect that. This is my choice. I need time to process everything, to find out what I want from life."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I never meant to make life harder on you. Is it that miserable at home?"

"Yes, she thinks I'm cheating on her. I was going to ask if I could stay with you and Mom for a bit, but this is too much. I will stay at a hotel for a while. I need to clear my head."

"You know that you are more than welcome to stay with us. Are you sure you want out? I was hoping to pass it all down to you, son."

"I don't know. That's the problem; I didn't grow up knowing what we did. I grew up in what I thought was a normal home. I just need to think. Now about these cars..."

"David is currently in the basement of the dealership. We brought him there because the clinic has patients today. Do you want to deal with him, or should I?"

I run my hands through my hair. How much more can be thrown at me? I thought that I'd been told the worst of it, and then he hits me with this. I need time. This deal is mine, and I need to take care of it.

"I'll do it. I meant what I said though, after this, I'm taking some time. I know that I have always done as I was asked, but I need you to let me do this."

"I understand. Edward, I am sorry. Looking back, I think it may have been better if you knew at an early age like I did."

"I have had so many choices made for me; I need to take control over my life. How can you expect me to control everything you want me to, if I can't even control myself?"

"I understand. Once you take care of David, why don't you go to the cottage for a while? It's quiet, and no one will bother you. You can use your time to think."

I stand, take the keys to the cottage from my father, and hug him. I tell him that I will call him when I take care of the issue and then walk out the door.

The drive to the dealership is quick. I get there to see my two best guys waiting for me. The rest of the dealership is quiet.

Two hours later, I walk out with not an ounce of blood on me. I need a shower. _I feel so dirty._ I start my drive home while Joe and Dan clean up the mess I left in the basement.

I pull in the driveway and wonder if Tanya is home. The first thing I do when I get home from working with my dad is shower. Once I scrub my skin raw, I feel a bit cleaner. I push open the front door and am surprised to see Tanya's home already. I head to the bathroom without speaking to her. I lock the door and start my scrubbing ritual.

Twenty minutes later, I walk into the kitchen to see Tanya sitting there waiting for me. She looks different. There had been so much hurt in her eyes when I saw her last. Now looking at her, she looks content. I know I have to get away. It isn't fair to her, and now that I know the truth about our families, it is best for both of us. I am going to be honest.

"Tanya, can we talk?" My voice comes across calmer than I expect.

"Sure, now you want to talk. I have been trying to talk to you for weeks."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know that I am leaving…"

"What! You can't leave. We can make this work."

"We both know how things have been that these last few weeks. I don't want to hurt you, but that's all I seem to do. I need some time to sort my head. I need time to think."

Tanya reaches over the table and brushes away the tears running down my face. I finally break down. I know I have been an ass. It is all too much. I need to leave soon.

"Please stay, I love you. We can make this work, Edward. Please don't leave me." She is now crying with me. Her hands trying to grip mine. She is trying to pull me to her.

"I'm sorry. I will be home in a week. I think this is best."

I stand from the table and remove my hands from hers. I walk to the bedroom hearing her tears grow into screams.

"Edward, you can't do this. I won't let you leave me. You will regret this. Please just stay." I can hear glass breaking as I pack my bags. As I zip the last suitcase and walk to the door, she tries one more time. I feel her grab for my arm, trying to turn me around. I stop with my hand on the doorknob and wait for her to speak.

"Edward, please. I need you to stay. This isn't over. It will never be over!" She begins screaming again as I walk out the door and get into my car.

Tanya's POV

He can't leave me. I have to prove he's cheating. I will take everything that bastard has. How dare he, he treats me like shit for weeks, and then walks out. I will win; no one will mess with me. He doesn't know who my family is.

I pick up my phone and call Katarina.

"Can we meet tomorrow? We need to talk."

"Sure, same place?"

"Yes, is one o'clock OK?"

We agree to meet. I will get my proof. No one will make me look like a fool. Before putting my phone down, I make one more call. Once I have my bag in hand, I lock up and go to spend the night with Alec.

**A/N:**

**So, now we know the family history. We know about the murders, and the family rivalry. I can assure you that this is not a full blown mob story, but it does play a part. Because I love my readers, and their reviews so much, here is peak at chapter 17:**

**"Jen spit out the sip of water she had just taken, Emmett raises his hand, and then it goes dark."**

**I know what an evil place to leave it…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

o we are at a huge turning point. We get to hear from all three POV's this chapter. I am not sure just how many chapters this will be, however, I have 24 written so far and I'm probably half way if not just over half. So let's see just how much trouble we can get into shall we…

I do not own twilight, I just warped them into this crazy story.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 17

Katarina/Bella's POV

It's been three weeks since I went away with Edward for the weekend. When I met with Tanya that Monday, I tried to end it. I honestly did. She begged and pleaded for my help. I know I said I was going to stop, but she asked for one more month. I know it is wrong, but it gave me one more month with Edward. I have seen him at the bar over twenty times in the last three weeks. We haven't gone out together, but we have grown closer. I have one more week until my gig is up. I need to make a choice. I have grown fond of Edward, too fond.

All the money Tanya said she would pay me will be going to beneficial use. After Eclipse gets their cut, the rest of the money is going to a local charity. I can't take it in good conscience. Edward has told me that he's been staying at a family cabin for the last few weeks. He tells me that he's leaving for good. I have tried to tell Tanya this, but she tells me that he's still living at home. I think she has flipped. I now wonder if she is trying to get proof of him cheating to take him for money.

I'm meeting up with Edward tonight. I no longer go to the bar hoping to see him. He has gone every night for the last three weeks. He arrives at nine and doesn't leave until they close, the owner has told me so. I know I need to come clean to him, I want to tell him the truth, but I'm scared. I don't want to lose him. _I'm so fucked._ I have known this man for just over a month, and I'm falling for him hard.

I open the door to the bar and look to what has become "our" table. The bartender and owner know us by name and keep asking when we will make it official. We continue to tell them that we are just friends, but they don't seem to believe us. I sit down across from Edward bringing him out of his thoughts.

"How are you tonight?"

"OK, how are you tonight?"

"I'm well. How was work?"

"Dull, not many patients so it was a long day. Tanya called me again."

"Not a good talk I take it."

"She keeps begging me to come home, but I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell her I want a separation. I want to make it legal. I don't think I can do it anymore. My dad has been great about me not wanting to run the family business, but I can't go back to the way life was."

"How will she take it?"

"She will beg and cry again, and then she will yell. I feel like I'm finally living my life for me. I feel…free. I know I'm hurting her, but it's not a walk in the park for me either."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do to help, I hate seeing the pain in your face."

Over the last few weeks, Edward has looked free, yet broken at the same time. It's hard to watch. I just want to hold him. I want to be there for him. I want to kiss him. I know it's wrong. I shouldn't care for him, but I do. I can't seem to stop. I want to make him happy.

Tanya's POV

The last three weeks have been productive. Katarina has tried to tell me, more than once that Edward is not cheating on me. I don't believe it. I just know that he is. I had to beg her to help me. I turned up the tears and begging. I also offered her two million of my husband's money, and being the whore that she is, she didn't turn me down. I told her that I would get her another million if she could get me a photo of them in bed. I have the divorce papers drawn up, so I'm just waiting for that one little photo, and then it's all mine.

I'm still seeing Alec, hell, I have fucked him more in the last three weeks than Edward and I did in the last year. My family also knows about the family history. We are bringing back the North Side Gang. We will take over soon and be in control of all of Chicago. The Cullens think they are all high and mighty, think that no one knows the truth. Well, they have another thing coming. They haven't seen what my family is capable of, and now that he has hurt me, it's war.

We've been plotting and planning. We've already taken out four of his men just this week. I also found out that his little outing with Katarina was cut short because we boosted the cars he was trying to sell to the Russians. That made me smile, until we found our man dead. I was pissed; he was married to my cousin.

I'm meeting with Katarina tomorrow. I need an update on the progress. Tonight, I'm searching for a new house. Alec and I are going to move in together as soon as my divorce goes through. I have decided that I want to live the life I was born into.

Edward's POV

So much has happened in the last three weeks. I have all but moved into the cottage. I have had a lot of time to think. I even took a week off from the hospital just so that I could get my act together.

I haven't done any work for my dad. I need time. I mean, fuck, so much has happened. I think I'm going to file for divorce. I don't see my marriage working out at all. It's not fair to either one of us. I have had the last twenty-one days to live like I want to. No one has made a choice for me, or lied to me. I feel lighter and free.

I have gone to the bar every night, some nights I get drunk and need a cab home. These are the nights I don't see Katarina. I'm scared to admit I depend on her. She is the one person who doesn't judge me or lie to me. She has been there for me. I shouldn't care for her like I do, but I can't stop it. I wish I had a different life; a life in which I deserved someone like her.

I have been talking to Em a lot lately. He knows everything that is going on. He knows I'm beginning to fall for Katarina.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear the chair across from me move and see her sit. We chat for a bit as we order drinks.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do to help. I hate seeing the pain in your face."

"Thank you, but I don't think anyone can. I told you I'm not a good man."

"You are a good man, Edward." She looks deep in my eyes. I can tell she wants to say more, but she stops herself.

"Katarina, why do you come back night after night? I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it. I care for you."

She quickly stops talking and looks away. Does she care for me that way? She shouldn't, but I have to be honest, it warms my heart a bit thinking someone like her could.

Katarina/Bella's POV

I told Tanya I'm done today. Her four weeks are up. Edward isn't a cheater. Yes, he has made some wrong choices, but he will not be unfaithful. Tanya was pissed, to say the least. She begged and pleaded, offered me even more money to get him drunk and pose a photo for her. There is something wrong with that woman. When I first met her, I felt bad. Her heart was breaking, and she looked so vulnerable. Now looking at her, she is scary. She threatened me, telling me that I didn't know who I was messing with. I knew right then that I was done with her.

I'm meeting Edward tonight to tell him, but first I need to stop by Eclipse. I need to tell Jen that I'm finished and about the threat. They take our safety very serious there, and this is not something we take lightly.

As I walk up to Jen's door, I hear a voice that I don't recognize. I almost turn away, but I need to report what is going on. The worst thing she will do is tell me to come back later. I knock on the door, and only enter when I hear her call out, "Come in."

I smile at Jen, and then notice the body that produced the second voice. This man is huge. He must be over six feet, and he's built. I have never seen someone so large in my life. If he didn't have such a warm smile on his face, I would be scared. He excuses himself, and I'm left alone with Jen.

"Who is that Jen?" I ask her with my mouth still open.

"Well, you know that I'm only part owner." I nod my head. "Well, it seems that my partner, who always remained anonymous, has passed it down to his son. That was him. He, however, does not want to remain anonymous. I haven't even caught his name yet. So you said you needed to chat?"

"It's about the Cullen case. There has been a threat."

"What did he do?" Jen is pissed. You can see the lines in her face forming. I told you she doesn't take threats lightly.

"Not Mr. Cullen, but Mrs. Cullen. She can't seem to face the fact that he's not cheating on her. I have never been wrong. He may be an ass, but he's not unfaithful. After I declined more money and told her that there was nothing more I could do for her, she started in with the threats. She said something about I don't know who I'm dealing with, that she could own this company and make me nothing. She told me that unless I got her the proof she wants that I would regret it. I think she has gone off the deep end."

"OK, let's get this documented, and then I will take care of it for you. Don't worry, Bella, we will keep you safe."

I'm just getting ready to say more when the large man from earlier comes back.

"Sorry, Jen, I will be going soon just wanted to say bye. I know we didn't get a chance to really meet, but I have to run. Something came up."

"Thanks. Oh, before you go, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan. She is the girl you heard about."

His smile grows as he walks to me, and I hold out my hand.

"So, you are the lovely girl who makes me all the money. Well done, Miss Isabella, well done."

"Thank you, you can call me Bella though."

"Do you use your real name with your clients? I love hearing everyone's stage name, compared to the girl's real names. Some fit them, others are outrageous. What is yours?"

"Of course, I use a stage name. I keep my personal life very separate from my work. My work name is Katarina."

Something is wrong. The man drops my hand as if it raised a thousand degrees and burned him. His eyes darken; they are almost black as he glares at me. My body begins to form goose bumps. For the first time in my life, I'm scared.

When he speaks his voice is no longer friendly, it's laced with anger and rage. "I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm part owner here at Eclipse. My name is Emmett, Emmett Cullen."

Jen spits out the sip of water she had just taken. Emmett raises his hand, and then it goes dark.

**A/N:**

Sorry about the cliffy… any thoughts to what will happen next?

What's next…Chapter 18

"You are dam good at what you do, Isabella. I can't afford to lose you. I will keep good on my promise though. Three days. That's it."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

OK, so this chapter is a longer one. I didn't want to leave you with a major cliffy. This chapter is a huge turning point. There is so much that happens, between Edward and Bella, we also get a bit of Emmett thrown in as well.

I do not own Twilight.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 18

Katarina/Isabella's POV

I must be dreaming. I swear he just said his name is Emmett Cullen, but I heard wrong, right? My head hurts. Why does my head hurt? I need to wake up from this nightmare. The pain in my head begins to subside, and I try to open my eyes. _Oh shit. It's not a dream._

"What happened?" I say hesitantly. Jen is by my side holding my hand. The tall man is standing beside her.

"You fainted. Are you OK? What happened, Bella?"

"I'm not sure, Jen, my head just started to throb, and then everything was dark."

"Let me go get you some water, I'll be right back." Jen walks out the door, leaving me with Mr. Cullen, that is if I heard him right. He looks deep into my eyes. His face is hard. He must know. Will he tell Edward before I get a chance to? It can't happen this way. I want to talk to him. I need to be able to tell him the truth; it's not just a job. He sits next to me and watches me.

"You and I need to talk."

"OK. Mind if I ask what about?" Maybe I'll be lucky, and he doesn't know. Maybe he just wants to talk about work.

"Oh, I think you know. He will need to be told. I'm assuming that you are the same Katarina that my brother Edward has told me about. You fit his description to a T." His words are full of anger.

Well, I guess there is my answer. He knows.

"I have another meeting in about an hour. You will meet me tonight. Say eight o'clock?"

"That's fine. Where do you want me to meet you?" My stomach is turning. How much should I tell him?

"My office." He gives me the address and my head begins to throb again.

Jen returns with the water, and I slowly sit up and take a sip. "Well ladies, I have a meeting I need to get to. Jen, I will see you next week to go over the figures we spoke about." Jen says her goodbyes before she joins me on the couch.

"Bella, is he related to your case?"

"I'm pretty sure he's Mr. Cullen's brother. This is fucked."

"You are telling me. I don't know him too well, I'm not sure how he would react to know what his sister in-law did. I must say, I'm glad the case is over. Do you think we should tell him? "

"I don't know." Do I tell her that I've fallen for him? God, what will this mean for my job? I won't say much until I meet with Emmett tonight. "Maybe we should play it by ear."

"OK, we will see how it goes. If it comes up, I will make him understand that we had no idea about any family connection. Hell, I just met the man today, how would we know what was going on."

Two hours. That's how long I have until I need to be downtown at Emmett's office. I'm nervous and scared. I don't know how he will react, but I have decided that I will be honest. I planned on telling Edward everything anyway. What good does it do me to lie to his brother? I remember Edward saying something about his brother and sister not liking his wife anyway. I'm so scared of how Edward will react though. I really care for him.

I shouldn't feel this way though. His family is not one that I should be involved in. Nevertheless, I do owe it to him to be honest. I need to protect myself. I've been hurt before, and I can't allow this to go anywhere. I just can't. Tonight, I will tell Emmett everything, and then I will tell Edward. I won't go to the bar, and I won't seek him out; I'll have to move on. It's not fair to either of us, besides he's married. I won't ever be the other woman. I'm not that girl.

I grab my coat and begin my walk to the train. I make it downtown just in time to meet Emmett. I reach the address that he gave me and slowly walk inside. I take the elevator up to the correct floor and look for his office. Once I reach the door labeled Mr. Cullen, I knock quietly. He shouts for me to enter, and I open the door slowly and walk in. The room is immense and full of rich dark woods. I slowly walk to him and sit in the chair across from him. It's a few minutes before anyone begins to speak.

"So, we need to talk," he starts. "Is my assumption correct, Isabella? Are you the same Katarina my brother goes on and on about?"

"Yes, sir, I know your brother."

"Care to tell me how that came about."

"I was hired by Mrs. Cullen…"

"That bitch. God, I've always hated her." He says under his breath, although it was loud enough for me to hear it.

"She came to me with the fear that he was cheating on her. I'm not sure how much you know about Eclipse, but we often help women catch cheating husbands."

"I was not aware of this. I'm new to this business. I know that some of the girls do "extras" but that's about it. How did you come about this line of work?"

"I caught my boyfriend in bed with my manager one night. It was then that I was promoted from a bookkeeper to an escort. I wanted to help others avoid the pain that I felt. When Tanya came to me, she was hurt. She believed that he was seeing someone else. I agreed to help her. I'm sorry to say that things changed over time. I've spent a lot of time with Edward. I know that he is not cheating on her. I tried to tell her this more than once. She is hell bent on proving he is cheating, she even gave me two million more to see him for another month. Don't worry, I didn't keep the money. I gave it to charity. My month is over. She wants me to push and create fake photos as proof of him cheating. I won't do that. I'm honest in my line of work. Well, about that anyway."

"Wow. I wonder if Edward knows how much money she's throwing away."

"I'm going to tell him…"

"NO! You can't. Please, not yet."

"Why? He needs to know. Give me one valid reason why I shouldn't call him right now."

"I know he needs to know. Please let me tell him. We've become friends. I need to be the one to tell him."

"Fine, I'll give you three days. If you haven't told him by then, I will."

"Yes, Sir. For what it's worth, I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble. I do love my job."

"You are damn skilled at what you do, Isabella. I can't afford to lose you. I will keep good on my promise though. Three days. That's it."

The train ride home was long and quiet. Three days. _What will happen when I tell him? Will he hate me?_ I can't deny that we have grown closer, that I have feelings for him. I have done the one thing that I swore I never would. I fell for a client. Even worse than that, I fell for a Cullen. _What am I going to do?_ _This is so hard._ I know I need to tell him, but I want him in my life, even if it is just friends.

Between the stress of meeting Emmett and pressure to tell Edward about my job, my body is tense and my muscles ache; maybe a shower will help. I remove my clothes as I walk to the bathroom. As the shower heats up, I take a long look at myself in the mirror; I look tired and defeated. When the room is finally steamy, I step in and try to enjoy the heat. Normally, a hot shower and my favorite soap is more than enough to relax me. Tonight, however, it does nothing to calm me. My body stays tense, my muscles sore. After standing under the spray for several minutes, I give up and wash my body and turn off the water. Once I am dry and dressed in my shorts and tank top, I crawl into bed. I can't stop thinking of my impending talk. I really don't feel like sleeping, but my eyes can't stay open any longer. Today's events could be the start of something new or the end of something I never knew I'd want.

I'm walking to the bar; I know I'm out of time, and that I need to tell him everything. I get to the bar, but it's empty. There is no one here, something's off. Where are all the people? I hear a strained laugh coming somewhere behind me. I look, but see no one. The laugh continues growing deeper and more sinister. I franticly look everywhere, yet I'm alone. There is no one here besides me, when suddenly I feel an arm around my chest, and I scream. The laugh is so close that it's right in my ear. It's not Edward's laugh, but where have I heard it before?

"Miss me, Isabella?" I know that voice, but no, it can't be. I haven't seen him in so long. I try to turn around, but the arms grip me harder, pinning me to a hot, hard chest.

"You will never get him, you know that, right? He will never love you; you are nothing, Isabella. Do you hear me? You will never amount to anything, why do you think I left you? I never loved you, it was always Leah."

No, it can't be. Please not Jake, what is he doing here, at this bar? Last I heard, he was halfway across the country with his new wife. My stomach wretches and its contents threaten to spill out.

"Jake, no, why are you here?"

"To tell you what will come, did you really think he would love a common whore like you? Did you think you would ever find love, Bella? Look, go ahead and look over there. See him, look at what you could have, look and see what you will never have."

I don't want to look, but he forces my head. The bar has transformed into a living room, there in the middle of the room is Edward, wrapped around Tanya's body. There is a small boy next to them, and her belly is swollen with child. I can hear him talking to her.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through. I can never make it up to you. I don't know what I was thinking; she was nothing but a home wrecking slut. I will always love you, baby, only you. I don't even remember her name…"

Edward turns to face me; his eyes are solid black, full of hatred. I feel my body shiver under his glare. He started to walk to me, and then I notice it. There is a gun in his hand, and it's pointing right at my heart. He grins at me as he gets closer.

"Did you really think I would listen to you, do you really think you had a chance? You have no place in my life; I'll make sure you never come in between me and my family again."

The gun is touching my chest now, and I watch as his finger squeezes the trigger.

I wake up with a scream. My body is trembling and soaked with sweat. My chest is raising and falling with such speed my heart feels like it will explode from my chest. I can't stop the tears that fall. _Please let him understand. Please let him give me a chance to talk to him. I need him to understand that I do care for him. _Sleep doesn't come easy, I toss and turn for what seems like hours before I finally sleep once more.

I'm wrestles again tonight. I can't seem to get calm enough to sleep. I know it's been forever, but in high school writing always calmed me. I searched through my closet, finally finding my old diary. I crawl back in bed and open the book. The last entry was from three years ago. _Well here goes nothing. _ I pick up a pen and begin to write.

Dear Diary,

This is day one, only two more days before I need to tell him the truth. I'm going to see him tonight, I have such a feeling that this will end badly. Is it wrong that I want all the time I can get with him? I'm such a horrible person, why couldn't I have told him sooner? Today is not so bad; however, I have no clue how the next two days will be.

Dear Diary,

I am on day two. Last night was great; I tried to keep my fear hidden. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. We talked and laughed. We drank and even danced. It was the first time we danced together, and it was perfect. It's as if my body was made to match his. It made today that much harder. I know what it feels like to be pressed up against him, smell him, and feel the heat from him. I know that after tomorrow, I may never get that again. I know it will be that much harder to let him go. How do I let him go? I have so many feelings for him, and if he never wants to see me again, it will be my fault. I should have told him sooner, but would it have made a difference? Would the outcome be the same? I keep trying to think of how it will go tomorrow. I wonder if I should have just told him yesterday, will it make it harder having two last good days? Tomorrow my life will change one way or another. He will either understand, or hate me forever. I'm hoping and praying for the first.

I didn't have nightmares last night, but I didn't sleep either. I'm tired this morning, and cranky. I don't want to leave the warmth of my bed, but I know that I have to. I force myself to get up, toss on some clothes and head to the kitchen for coffee.

As the coffee is brewing and I begin to smell the aroma it takes me back to the time we spent at Lake Tahoe. Everything lately reminds me of him; smells, and the sight of flowers in shop windows. I even bought a yard swing like he had at the lake. I have no place to put it of course, but I have one. I see a mess of copper hair and automatically smile as I think of running my hands though his.

I look over at the clock and gasp at the time. I have no idea how the entire day passed without me knowing it. The last thing I really remember is breakfast, now here it is dinnertime. _Did I think of him this whole day?_ It's like I'm obsessed with him. This can't be healthy. I know I have a great chance of losing him tonight, but I have no choice, he needs to hear it from me. I try to clear my head, but nothing works. It always comes back to Edward, and the pain that I know I will cause him tonight.

This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. How do I tell him what I have done? Will he understand that it's not just a job anymore? Will he believe me when I tell him that I do care? My mind is a mess, and I keep wondering how this will turn out; will he hate me, or understand? I pace the house, my stomach turning, and I need something to calm me down. I rush to the kitchen, grab the bottle of Vodka and pour a shot. I look at the clear liquid calling my name. I pick it up and notice the liquid move as my hand shakes. It reaches my lips, but suddenly, I toss it in the sink. I jump as the shot glass shatters in the drain. I need to be sober for tonight; I need to be in my right head, but how do I find the courage?

I think about a bath, but even that doesn't seem calming; instead, I sit and think. I think back on the past weeks, of the time we spent together, and it's all I've done today, think. My stomach turns again, and I know I should eat, but the pain won't let me. I know that the minute food touches my lips, it will come back up. I wrap my arms around myself and cry. I'm going to lose him, and I don't even have him yet.

The alarm on my phone goes off alerting me that I have one hour before I need to meet Edward. An entire day has passed, and I remember nothing of it. I have been nothing more than a walking zombie all day. I force myself to the bathroom and look in the mirror. What I see makes me cry more. My face is swollen and blotchy. There are streaks running in multiple lines down my face from the tears. My hair is knotted and a mess. It seems I have inherited Edward's stressful habit of running his hands though his hair. There is no way to fix this, but I have to try.

I dress for comfort; my favorite jeans and a form-fitting sweater. I look in the mirror again; it's not perfect, but there is nothing more I can do. The frozen bag of peas I held to my face brought the swelling down some, and hell, if I put on any more makeup, I would look like Tammy Faye Bakker, and we all know that's not a good look. I look over to the clock on the wall, it's time. I grab my keys and walk out the door. I begin the walk to the bar; my pace slow. I will not be enjoying this evening at all, as I'm not expecting this to go well.

I can see the bar a few blocks away. This is it. There is no turning back. I could skip out and just let his brother tell him, but I can't do it. I need to make him understand that I value our friendship. I need him to understand that it's not just a job that I want to remain his friend; I know I shouldn't want to, maybe this is my out. Maybe this will be what it takes to get him out of my life. I don't know if I'm strong enough to leave him on my own.

I open the door to the bar and instantly see him at our table. As if he can sense my presence, he looks up and smiles. He has no clue what is coming his way. He looks so happy. I don't want to hurt him, but I have no choice. _Why is this so hard?_ I know that I should not want to be with him, but I do. I know my life is safer without him, but I need him near.

I'm walking slowly to the table, knowing this will be the last time I set foot in this bar. If this turns out bad, I can never come here again, it will be too much to see him. I'm standing at the table now, and his smile gets bigger. There is a light in his eyes, and I can feel the current running between us. He stands and pulls my chair out. I sit and whisper a quiet thank you. I notice that my drink is already at the table. _He always remembers. It's nice to have someone think of me._

"Good evening, Katarina, how was your day?" You can hear the smile in his voice. He is happy to see me.

"It was OK. How was yours?"_ I hope I can hide the fear in my voice._

"It could have been better. Tanya called again. She's begging me to come home."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have done so much thinking. I'm going to file for divorce. It's not fair anymore. I haven't worked for my dad in three weeks, and it's been so nice not having to answer to anyone. I have never felt so free. No one has been there to keep things from me, lie to me. There has been no one to argue with. I may not be one hundred percent sure on what I want any more, but I know what's going on now isn't working. I deserve more, and so does she."

I don't know if I can hurt him. God, listening to him talk, he's so free and happy. He hates it when people lie. I don't think I will be able to convince him that I care.

"Edward, I think we need to talk." Here goes nothing. I have to get it over with, like a Band-Aid, the faster you do it the less it will hurt. "Can we maybe go for a walk?" His body tenses for a moment. I can see it in his face. He's trying to figure out what I need to say.

"Sure. We can go down to the lake; maybe it can remind us of Lake Tahoe." He smiles as he stands and pulls my chair out for me. He puts money on the table, and I feel his hand on my lower back as he leads me out of the bar.

The walk to the lake is quiet. The night is crisp and clear. As we get closer, the stars grow brighter. We stop along the way and buy a hot cocoa. Once we find a quiet bench, we sit. His thigh touches mine, and I can feel the tingle flow through my body. I'm trying not to cry. This hurts so much already. I can just imagine how he will feel. I can't put it off any longer.

"Edward, I need to tell you something. Please hear me out and try to let me explain everything."

"Katarina, is everything OK? You're shaking, and you don't look so well." He places his hand on my thigh and rubs it gently. A single tear falls, and I quickly wipe it.

"Over the last month, I have grown close to you, maybe closer than I should have, but I have. I care about you, Edward. I need you to believe that. You once asked me what I did for work. I need to tell you what I do. It is true that I do work with people; I have many clients that I work with. I have always enjoyed my job. That is, until now. I still like it, but this is the one time that it will bite me in the ass. Edward, my name is not Katarina…"

His face drops. His smile fades to a frown. He's trying to process what I'm saying. His hand moves from my thigh, and I instantly feel the loss. I need his touch back; I can't do this without it, but there is no stopping now. Please, just let him touch me. Doesn't he know how much strength he gives me? I'm fighting the tears, not sure how much longer I can hold them back. I have to get it all out. I need to get it over with and face my fate.

"I know that you must have questions, please let me explain. As I said, my name is Isabella. I'm a VIP Escort for Eclipse…"

"WHAT! No…it's can't be… you lied to me. How could you?" He stands and spits his words at me. I need to get him to stay; I need to explain.

"Please, let me explain, it's not what you think." My body begins to shake, like the liquid in the shot glass from earlier. I lose the battle with crying, and feel my makeup running. He's going to leave me, I know it. I have never seen him so mad, so hurt. Not even when he talked about his wife, did he look so indignant, so damaged, and I did this to him. _Oh, God, please help me make this better._

"Not what I think! You know I hate being lied to, and you expect me to believe one word from your mouth? I'm done. I opened up to you. I cared about you. You were the one person I could talk to. You were the one I looked forward to meeting. It was you that made me feel normal again, and you're nothing but a whore. I'm done." He turns and walks away. He can't leave me….

"Edward, please let me explain. I need to tell you everything." I'm crying and begging him to come back. He doesn't look back. He just keeps walking further away. My stomach hurts, and I'm trying keep the bile down. _Why is this so hard? Why does it hurt so much?_ He's not listening. Should I follow or let him leave? I can't think straight, my thoughts won't stop on one thing. I don't understand. I knew it would be hard, because I care for him, but this hurts so more than Jake. Could it be? No, I can't, but then why do I feel this way. Oh fuck, I love him. I thought I loved Jake, but I was wrong. It's Edward. I love Edward. I'm in love with him, and I just caused him so much pain. I caused that look on his face. I caused him to leave me.

I'm sitting on the bench, shaking. I'm cold and don't want to move. It feels so right to admit that I love him, but at the same time, it makes it hurt that much more. "I love him, and I caused all this pain," I whisper to myself. I pull my feet up on the bench, rest my head on my knees and cry. I feel someone sit next to me. Could it be, did he come back? I want to look, but I'm scared. Can I fix this? I finally look up, but it's not Edward.

"He's hurt. Give him time. I know by the way he has spoken about you. He does care, but it's a lot to take in. You did the right thing."

"Emmett… how did you know where we were?"

"I was at the bar. I needed to make sure you told him. For what it's worth, you seem like a nice girl. You're an honest worker, and you're polite. I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be honest."

"OK," I say as I pull a tissue from my pocket and begin to wipe my face.

"All of your meetings, all of your talks, were you honest with him? Or was it all lies?"

"It was all true. Every other client I have worked with got lies. I never opened up, but I told him the truth about myself, my family, everything. I never lied to him; I just didn't tell him why I was originally with him."

"When I sat down, I heard you say that you love him, do you?"

"Yes. I didn't realize it until tonight, but I do. I love him with everything I have. I know he's married. I know I shouldn't love him, but I do. I'm so sorry, Emmett, I would have told him sooner. I should have told him that I love him."

"Time, Isabella. I know my brother, give him time. He does care for you."

"Go to him. Please make sure that he is OK? I know I don't have the right to ask, but I need to make sure someone is there for him."

"I will."

Emmett does the one thing I least expected. He wraps his arms around me and holds me as I cry. When I'm calm, he offers to walk me home, and I agree to let him. He tells me goodnight when we reach my house, and I thank him. The tears begin again as I walk into a cold, dark, and empty home. Will it always be this way? Am I destined to spend my life alone, without love? Will I ever see Edward again?

**A/N:**

So any thought… Next chapter we get Edward's POV of this same talk.

Chapter 19

I rush through the door, and as I slam it closed I go straight for the bar. Everyone in my entire fucking life has lied to me. Does it ever stop? I grab the bottle of Whiskey and drink straight from the bottle.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

So, I normally do not like back to back chapters of the same stuff just from a different POV. (Sometimes it's awesome thought, if it's done right.) In this case, I felt that we really need to see just how the talk affected him, what was he thinking, and feeling when Bella told him who she really is.

Thanks to my amazing Beta's Ange and Tiff, you truly do ROCK!

I do not own twilight, just the crazy thoughts that run though my head.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 19

Edwards POV

Life is going well. I finally made my choice. I'm filing for divorce, and leaving my wife for good. I'll be returning to what was once my home to get the rest of my things, as I just signed a lease yesterday to a new penthouse. While I don't need much from the house, I do need my clothes and some other personal belongings. I know it won't be a pleasant conversation with Tanya, and she will try to talk me out of it, but I can't put it off any longer.

Tonight, I'm going to the bar. I can't wait to tell Katarina that I have finally made my choice. She's become a great friend, and I know I care more about her than I probably should, but I can't help it. I sometimes wonder if she's part of the reason I am getting a divorce, but I know that deep down, it would happen even if I never met her. Who knows, maybe after everything is done, something more will grow more between us.

I can't think of that now, because I have too much going on with Tanya. There will be the drama with the divorce, and on top of that, I have made a choice about the family as well, and I won't be a part of it. The Chicago Outfit will be run without me. I'll hand everything over to Emmett; he wants it, so he can have it. That's not to say that if they ever need me, I won't be there. I just don't want to be involved right now. It's still hard to swallow sometimes; my family is the Mob. The power, the money, the sex, and the drugs, it would be so easy to get sucked into it all, but I want an honest life. Maybe it would be different if I grew up in that life, and if I had known about it. The truth is, I want to be normal. Well, as normal as I can make it anyway.

I don't want to have to worry about my safety or the safety of my family all the time. I know I'll still need to be careful, even if I am not involved, but I need to do this for me. I need to make myself happy for once, and that means starting over. I grab my keys, phone, and jacket and start my walk to the bar.

I walk in, and as the normal lately, Katarina isn't here yet. I stop and say hello to the bartender, order our drinks, and then sit at our table. I take a moment and think about how satisfying it is to have her as a friend. She's helped me through some tough choices, and some days, I don't know what I would do without her. I feel the air shift when she enters the bar. Ever the gentleman, I pull her seat out for her when she gets to the table.

"Good evening, Katarina. How was your day today?" I ask, as she takes a sip of the drink I bought her.

"It was OK? How was yours?"

"It could have been better. Tanya called again. She is begging me to come home." I'm so happy to see her that I won't let my wife ruin my mood.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have done so much thinking. I'm going to file for divorce. It's not fair anymore. I haven't worked for my dad in three weeks, and it's been so nice not having to answer to anyone. No one has been there to keep things from me, lie to me. There has been no one to argue with. I may not be one hundred percent sure on what I want any more, but I know what's going on now isn't working. I deserve more, and so does she."

Something seems off. I thought she would be happy about me making my choice, but there is something in her eyes. _Has she been crying?_ Her body is pulling away from me, and when we talk, she always leans in. She's captivated by our conversations, yet today, she leans away. The sparkle that I've come to see in her eyes isn't there. I wonder if something happened.

"Edward, I think we need to talk." This can't be good, and now I know something is wrong. I feel it deep in my gut. She pauses then continues. "Can we maybe go for a walk?"

I feel myself tense, and I'm not sure I want this conversation to continue, yet I can deny her nothing. I get the feeling that she needs some place quiet to talk. I have the perfect spot. "Sure. We can go down to the lake; maybe it can remind us of Lake Tahoe." I look to see if there is any reaction to my words, and all I get is a forced smile. I return her smile and pull her chair as she stands.

The sour feeling in my stomach grows the more we walk, and it gets worse as neither of us speak. I normally love a quiet walk; tonight, however, I'm internally begging for noise. I find a quiet bench and sit next to her.

She breaks the silence first. "Edward, I need to tell you something. Please hear me out, and try to let me explain everything."

I don't like the sound of this. Normally, this is how the breakup speech begins, but we are not dating. I had thought maybe something happened to her, and she needed to talk. Now, I'm beginning to think it involves me. _What could be so bad?_ I look at her and notice that her body is trembling. "Katarina, is everything OK? You're shaking." She looks at me with such longing, and sadness. I know this is nothing good when I see her begin to cry. Without hesitation, I reach up and wipe her tears from her face.

"Over the last month, I have grown close to you, maybe closer than I should have, but I have." Does she know that I care about her too? Is that what this is about? "I really care about you, Edward. I need you to believe that. You once asked me what I did for work. I need to tell you what I do." Why would her job have her so upset? I'm so confused. "It is true that I do work with people. I have many clients that I work with. I have always enjoyed my job. That is, until now. I still like it, but this is the one time that it will bite me in the ass. Edward, my name is not Katarina…"

_What the fuck? _What does she mean her name is not Katarina? Is this mob related? I swear if she's been using me to get to my family, there will be hell to pay. I'm not smiling anymore, but I'm not sure if I should be pissed, worried, or ready to kill. I remove my hand that I hadn't realized was rubbing her thigh, trying to comfort her. I get a strong feeling that I need to distant myself from her.

"I know that you must have questions, please let me explain. My name is Isabella. I'm a VIP Escort for Eclipse…"

She works for Eclipse. That's my brother's company. It's one of his front businesses. There is some shady shit that goes on there, and she's involved. Emmett has told me so many stories about that place, and what the girls do. Why is she with me? Is she with the Feds? I jump up and start yelling before I even think about what I am doing.

"WHAT! No…it can't be… you lied to me. How could you?" I spit my words at her. I told her so many times that I hate being lied to. I trusted her. I confided in her. She was the one person I thought would always be honest. How could I be so fucking stupid?

"Please, let me explain, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think! You know I hate being lied to, and you expect me to believe one word from your mouth? I'm done! I opened up to you. I cared about you. You were the one person I could talk to. You were the one I looked forward to meeting. It was you that made me feel normal again, and you're nothing but a whore. I'm done."

I can't do this. I don't know what to do, but I know that I need to get away. I can't listen to her lies. It was all an act, but why? I turn from her and walk away. I can hear her begging for me to come back. She is crying hysterically now. I want to comfort her, but I can't. It's hard to walk away, but I need to go before I snap. I all but run to my penthouse.

I rush through the door, and as I slam the door closed, I go straight for the bar. Everyone in my entire fucking life has lied to me. Does it ever stop? I grab the bottle of Whiskey and drink straight from the bottle as if it were water.

"FUCK!" I scream as my hands go to my head and pull my hair hard. I take the bottle and finish it before it goes flying across the room. I can't figure out why she did it. What did she gain from it? Two fucking months she pretended to care, and for what? Why now? What changed, did she start to feel guilty? She's nothing but a whore. I bet she does this to all her clients. I wouldn't sleep with her, so she tells me the truth. Why did she come on to me in the first place? _Fuck, why do I care so much?_

I grab a new bottle without even looking to see what it is, and drink. Why do I care? Why do I care that some low-life fucking whore lied to me? I continue to drink until I get all my frustrations out.

Why is my head pounding, and what is that god-awful noise? I can hear my name being yelled. It won't stop, and it's getting louder. I open my eyes and see Emmett staring back at me. I realize that I passed out on the coffee table. My legs are somehow tucked under the couch, and my head is hanging off the other end of the table. My neck has a kink in it, and this is going to hurt like hell later.

"How the fuck did you end up like this, bro?" He is currently laughing at me, and it's pissing me off.

"Fuck you," is all I manage to get out. My neck hurts more when I move it, and my feet seem to be pinned. Emmett takes notice and helps me up.

I sit on the couch and reach for my bottle, but Emmett is quicker. Of course he is, because he's still sober.

"Come on, give it back."

"No way, dude, you're plowed. What the fuck happened?"

"Lies, it's all lies," I slur.

"What lies?"

"Katarina or Isabella, hell, I don't know who the fuck she is."

"Let's get some coffee. You need to sober up, and then we can talk."

"Who says I want to be sober?"

"Me," he says as he rushes towards me.

I feel him pick me up and carry me to what I think is my bathroom. The fucker is so much bigger than me, and I am so drunk it's an easy task for him. I give up the fight as it takes too much energy, and it's useless anyway; I won't win. My suspicion is confirmed when I'm thrust into a cold shower. As the frigid water flows over my fully clothed body, I scream like a girl. Yes, it's that cold, and I'm drunk. It wakes me up, but it pissed me off more when I realize that his body is up against the shower door essentially holding me in there. When that asshole finally opens the shower door, I manage to get myself dry and into clean clothes while he makes coffee.

I'm on my third cup, and I'm beginning to sober up. I want more liquor, because it helps dull the pain, but he starts in with the questions. I know he won't stop until I answer them. So I tell him what happened.

"Emmett, did you know that she worked for you?"

"Not until three days ago."

Three days? If he knew three days ago, why the hell am I just finding out now?

"Why am I just learning this information then?" See, this just goes to prove my point. Everyone I think I can trust lies to me, or they keep shit from me.

"Edward, she wanted to be the one to explain. She needed to tell you what happened. What did she tell you?"

"That she works for Eclipse, and that her name is not Katarina."

"What else?"

"What else is there? She lied to me. I don't care why."

"Dude, you didn't let her finish?" He lets out a deep breath and shakes his head.

"No, I left as soon as she told me what she is." Why does he care? Does he know more than he's telling me? "Is there something that I should know?"

"Yes, but it's not my story to tell…"

Fuck this. I cut him off before he can finish. "I'm not talking to her. I'm done. I told her that, and I meant it. I'm tired of the lies."

"Edward, I think you should talk to her. Hear her out. You care about her."

"Care about her? No, I don't. She's nothing. She's some damn whore that played me. I never needed her."

"That bullshit, and you know it. You and I talked more than once about her. You know that I hate your wife, and I always have, but the last two months or so you have been different. You have been carefree, normal. It's been great to have you back. Whether you want to admit it or not, it's because of Bella. If you didn't care, I would not have found you like I did."

He's right. I did care. I do care. Fuck, I don't know any more. Why won't he just tell me?

"Can't you just tell me? If it makes a difference, why does it matter who I hear it from?"

"I wish I could. When I realized who she was three days ago, I was pissed. I instantly knew it was your Katarina. I made her meet me at my office and tell me everything. I gave her three days to tell you everything. She wanted the chance to tell you, and after she told me how she got involved with you, I had to give her the chance. I know you are hurt, and I'm sorry, but you need to know the truth."

"I don't care."

"Again, I call bullshit. Look, I'm going home to my wife. Think about what I said."

I close the door after saying goodnight to my brother and walk back to the kitchen bar. I grab a bottle, but as it reaches my lips, I stop. Is he right? Is there more that I need to know? Do I care about her that much? Fuck, everything that Tanya and I have been going through hasn't bothered me this much. Yes, it hurts, but I know I'm not in love with my wife. This though, this hurts more than the fighting, this hurts more than the lies and deceit that my family kept. I feel like my heart is torn in two. I look at the liquid as I pour it down the drain, and then it hits me like a brick wall. Oh Fuck. So, this is what true love feels like. I'm not even divorced, and I'm in love with another woman, a woman who's an escort. Someone that most likely sleeps with all her clients; she does work for my brother after all. I'm going to hell. I don't want to be in love with her, but I am. What in the hell am I going to do?

**A/N:**

So, there we have it. He finally realized that he's in love with her. Will he be able to move past the lies?

Next time…

His words make me wetter. He's thrusting into me, and I can feel him getting harder. The sounds that are coming from my mouth are alien to me. They are affecting him as much as me. He is grinding harder as I feel him turn me around. We don't make it to the bedroom. When we reach the dining room, he lays me down on the table. I can feel the hard, cold wood underneath me, and a very hard Edward above me.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

Thanks to my amazing Beta's Ange and Tiff, you truly do ROCK!

I do not own twilight, just the crazy thoughts that run though my head.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 20

Edwards POV

I haven't seen Isabella for just over a month now. I've thrown myself into my work. I'm not ready to see her, but for some reason, I still go to the bar every night hoping she's there. Yes, there is a part of me that wants to know the reasons she did it, but I'm still angry, and Tanya hasn't been helping the situation. She is still refusing to sign the divorce papers, and no matter what I do, no matter what I say, she won't pick up the pen.

I still haven't gone back to work for my dad, and I'm beginning to wonder if Tanya knows about her family. She has gained more confidence, and she's fighting back now. She's no longer the woman that I once left crying on the floor. She's become mean and vindictive. I suppose I'm part of the reason she's become this way. I know neither of us is happy, so why won't she just sign them? _I don't understand what she wants from me?_ She tries to tell me that she loves me, but I know better. I can see the resentment in her eyes. I can see the pain and the hatred. I'm getting ready to go see her now. I need to see what I can do to get her to sign them. I just want to move on. Why prolong it?

I get to the house and knock on the door. It doesn't take long before my wife answers. There is a sly smile on her face, one that makes her look like she knows something that she shouldn't know. "Edward, you came home?" she asks.

"No, Tanya, I haven't. Can I come in?" I can't seem to just walk in as I use to. It's not my home anymore. It hasn't been since I left.

"Of course, it's your home."

"No it isn't. It's been over a month since I've stayed here."

"Why won't you just come home? We can make this work." See, I told you that she would beg me to come home. I look around, the house we once shared, and notice it no longer feel, or looks like home. I feel no connection here. It's one more thing that lets me know that I am making the right choice.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I am, but I need you to sign the papers. I wish things were different. I'm trying to be honest with you. I still love you; I think part of me always will, however, you need to face the facts. I'm _not_ in love with you anymore. I just want you to sign the divorce papers."

"I'll never sign them, because we belong together. Why can't you see that?"

Why can't she see I don't want her anymore? Does she really believe that we can make it? After all we have been through, does she think we could ever be happy?

"Things change. I've changed."

"Edward, is there someone else?" Why does it always come to this? In a way there is, there's Bella, but I would be leaving even if there wasn't Bella.

"No, there has never been anyone else. I don't know what else to tell you. I don't know what else to do to get you to understand that this isn't working anymore. I don't want to fight with you. I truly don't. I just want to move on. So much has happened, changed. Please, Tanya." I don't know what to do to convince her. I just need to be alone for a while. Fuck, maybe if I were cheating, she'd sign them. "I'm going to go. I can see this is going nowhere. I'll talk to you later."

Before she can say another word, I walk out the door. As I get in the car, I shut the door harder than I wanted, and I hear the glass vibrate. I start the car, throw it into reverse, and hear the tires squeal as they grip the tar. As I get back to the penthouse, I frown_. How can I love this time alone, yet, at the same time feel like something is missing? _

I look at the papers I'm desperate for her to sign and get mad. After I grab a drink, I light a fire, sit on the floor, and just stare into the flames as I think. Why do I feel so empty? This is what I wanted. I want the divorce, but it seems like no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about Kat… I mean Isabella. I don't understand. I should hate her, but I don't.

I don't get why she lied. Was she hired by someone? Emmett said there was more to it, but would it make a difference? She knew how much I hated to be lied to, deceived, yet that is exactly what she did. I'm so pissed at her, but I can't stop going to the bar. I have tried to ignore my feelings for her, but no matter how hard I try to forget, I can't. I fell in love with her. I fell in love with a whore. Why can't I get over her? Why do I feel this emptiness each night when I realize that she is not coming to the bar?

What kind of man have I become? I'm still married, and I'm in love with another woman. Maybe I should talk to her, ask why. Will I be able to move on then? _Fuck, when did I become some emotional girl? _I jump when I hear someone knocking at my door. I pull it open and see her standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Isabella's POV

"Edward."

"Bella," he says.

He looks at me, searching my eyes, my soul. I can feel the emotions flowing from him, and I want him. I want him so bad, so I take the chance.

"I need you. I love you."

As I rush to him, I throw my arms around him and kiss his chest. He pulls me close and grabs my ass. When he picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist. I know he cares. I can feel it. His hands are everywhere; one stays on my ass to hold me as the other reaches for my chest, my stomach, and any place else he can reach. I'm pushed up against the wall, and he grips my hips hard. I moan at the contact; his hands are soft, but firm. I can hear his breath pick up. I can feel his heart beating through his chest.

My panties are getting wetter, and I realize I never felt this with Jake, not once. The room is charged with electricity, and I can feel the tension leave my body. I have never wanted anyone so much. I've never needed someone so much.

"Bella, I love you. I've always loved you. Please, I need you."

His words make me wetter. He's thrusting into me, and I can feel him getting harder. The sounds that are coming from my mouth are alien to me, and they are affecting him as much as me. He is grinding harder as I feel him turn me around. We don't make it to the bedroom. When we reach the dining room, he lays me down on the table. I can feel the hard, cold wood underneath me, and a very hard Edward above me. I need him naked and in me, now.

"Please baby, I've waited so long. I need to feel you. I need to touch you."

"Fuck, I love you."

He runs his hands up my body, grabbing my tits and squeezing them hard. It should hurt, but its turning me on, and making me moan louder. I need more, so much more. His hands are on my stomach, and he's pushing my shirt up. I sit up and help him remove it. He sucks in a deep breath when he realizes I'm not wearing a bra. His lips find my nipple, and he begins to suck hard. The pain is so pleasurable. I grab his shirt and pull as buttons fly everywhere. I haven't seen this, chest since the boat, and fuck he's sexy. We are both breathing hard as we take in the sight of each other.

When he crashes his lips to mine, our teeth hit. My hands reach for his pants, and before I can get them undone, he's managed to remove mine. He shoves me back on the table and gets on his knees with his face between my legs. He's pressing into me so hard that I'm surprised he can breathe, but God, it feels so good. I feel his tongue lick me from top to bottom, and I scream when I feel his tongue inside me. How did I get so lucky? How does he not hate me for lying to him? I need to just feel. I have wanted him for so long, and now he's here. I scream his name as he bites my clit, sending me over the edge. He stands and looks deep into my eyes.

"Edward, please. I need you in me."

"Baby, this will not be slow, or gentle. I need you fast and hard."

He grabs his cock, positioning it at my entrance. When did he remove his pants? I hear his phone ring just as he's about to thrust into me. I want him to ignore it and just fuck me already. I close my eyes tight. It won't stop. Why won't the ringing stop?

I open my eyes. Edward is gone, but the ringing is still there. It's now that I realize it was a dream. I must have fallen asleep after dinner. I reach for my phone and answer it.

"Hello."

"Isabella?" It's a male, but I don't recognize the voice.

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"It's Emmett Cullen. We need to talk."

"Is everything OK? Is this about work?" please tell me that I haven't lost my job. I haven't seen or spoken to him since the night I told Edward the truth.

"Bella, work is fine. Look, would it be OK if I came over? I need to talk to you, and it can't wait."

Do I want him here? Should I invite him over? Without thinking, I answer him. "OK"

I give him directions, and he tells me that he will be here in about an hour. I put the phone down and grab a drink. If this is not work related, then it means it's about Edward. I haven't heard from him over a month. I still can't go to the bar. I miss him. I love him. I try not to. I shouldn't, but I can't stop.

The last month has been hell. I spend most of my time at home, alone. I have only gone on four outings for work. I can't seem to get into it. None of them have been cases that include cheating. They have just been the normal dates. I keep thinking about the time we spent at the lake. How can I make this up to him?

I feel and look like hell. What Jake did never hurt this bad. Why can't I move on? I feel like there is a part of me missing, and it's my fault. I let myself fall for him. I let myself get involved. The one rule we have at work, and I broke it. I know I needed to tell him everything, if only he'd give me a chance. He deserves the truth and needs to know what his wife did. He has had too many people mislead him and keep things from him. I don't think he will ever be able to forgive me. Tanya has tried to contact me a few times, but I don't answer. Jen has spoken with her, told her we are done, that she has her findings. I won't help her destroy Edward, not when he has done nothing wrong.

I walk around and pick up the clothes that are lying around. My house is a mess, and it seems all I do is come home, eat and sulk. How can I miss someone so much, someone who was never mine? When the doorbell rings, I go to greet Emmett.

"Hi," I say as I let him in.

"Evening Isabella, how have you been? I haven't seen you too much at work."

"I've taken on a few jobs, but I'm just not in it like I use to be." I walk us to the living room and motion for him to have a seat. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you. I just needed to talk to you."

"Is everything OK?"

"No, I'm afraid it's not. I was going to talk to you at the office, but you haven't been around much."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I have taken some time off. I have never been ashamed of what I do, but lately, it just feels wrong. I hurt someone, and I can't take that back."

"That is why I'm here. Edward is a mess." His face falls. He looks sad.

"Is he OK?"

"He cares for you deeply, but he won't admit it. Tanya still will not sign the papers, and he's losing his mind. Did you know that he continues to go to the bar every night?"

"He does?" I would know that if I went back. I've tried, but I always turn back.

"Yes, every night. I've watched him. He sits at the same table and drinks by himself. There have been more nights that I can count where I have had to bring him home. He's taken off time from work and shuts himself in his house."

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him. I never meant to fall for him." The tears begin to fall, and Emmett moves to sit next to me.

"I know you are. I need to know something. What do you feel for him? I know you said you loved him, but how strong do you truly feel?"

I need to get it off my chest. I need for him to understand what happened.

"I do love him. I tried not to, but I do. You know my background, what I have been through."

"I do. I need you to be honest. Do you truly love him?"

"Emmett, I want to be honest, and for me to do that, I need to tell you everything. I know that you may hate me, that I may lose my job. As much as that will suck, it can't be worse than it is right now." I needed to tell him what I know. I pour myself a new drink and down it.

"That bad, huh?"

"OK, let me start from the beginning. You already know how I became involved with him. I was determined to take the case as soon as I heard the name. See, my dad was a cop. I have heard things about your family." I watched him to see if there would be a reaction. He stays calm and collected.

"I don't know if the stories are true, but my dad use to tell me things about your family. It was one of his biggest cases; he was never able to finish it because of the accident. When I heard the name, I thought of it as a way to finish what my dad started. I knew that I could take him down, maybe in a different way than my dad would have, but down nonetheless. I hated your family. When I met him, the first time I laid eyes on him, I was drawn to him. I couldn't stop the physical reaction I had to him."

Emmett still had the same look on his face. If the stories about his family are true, he's not letting on. He nods his head encouraging me to go on.

"The more time I spent with him, the more I knew that he was not cheating. I began to care for him, think of him as a friend. I couldn't see him being involved with the things my dad told me. I began to see him as a man that was lost and confused. The more he talked about his wife and family, the more I wanted to help him. Emmett, I'm not sure how much he has talked to you, but he was torn. He talked about family business, and he never told me what they were, just that things were expected of him. He was torn between doing what was expected of him, and what he really wanted."

"Bella, Edward and I talk a lot. That's how I knew who you were. He talked about you all the time."

"He told me that he spent many nights with you. Did you know we went away for a weekend? Nothing ever happened between us. We just talked, but I got to see a side of him that I never expected to see. I got to know the real Edward. I know it was wrong to go away with him, but I couldn't stop myself. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love. I've tried to fight it. I really have, but I can't. I vowed that I would never break up a marriage. I would never be the other woman, but I fell in love." I paused to see if there was any change. He still just looked at me. He smiled softly and asked me to continue.

"I have spent the last month trying to stop my feelings. I feel like there is part of me missing. I can't sleep, and when I do, I dream of him. I don't care if the stories are true; I know what kind of man he is. I know that he doesn't open up to many, but I like to think that I know the real him. I like to think that he showed me the real Edward. He trusted me, and I broke that. I knew how much honesty meant to him. I knew that I would need to tell him one day. I tried to break it off with Tanya, but she begged and pleaded for one more month. I was selfish and needed that time with him, only I fell harder. I love him. I love with all that I am, and I don't know what I will do without him."

Emmett put his hand on my knee and patted gently. "Thank you for being so honest with me. I think you need to go to him; you need to make him listen to you. I saw him the night you told him. After I walked you home, I went to him like I said I would. He was a mess, and I found him passed out drunk. He tried to convince me that he felt nothing for you, but I could see it in his eyes. I could see that he loved you. He was fighting it hard, but it was there. It still is. He needs to know the truth about Tanya. Right now, our sister is on her way to him. She is going to try to get him to talk to you. You know we have never liked Tanya. Yes, he says he loved her, and I think he did, but he never spoke about her the way he did you. He never lit up like he did when he talked about you. In the time he spent with you, he changed. I need you to go to that bar tomorrow night. I need you to meet him and tell him everything. Think about it, please. Goodnight, Bella." He kisses my head and walks out the door without saying another word.

**A/N:**

So, next update will be sometime late next week. I am spending time with the family and have so much to do this week. To any one that celebrates Thanksgiving, please have a safe and happy holiday. To any one that doesn't, have a great week just the same.

Chapter 21

"YOU WHAT? You come here to our home and tell me that you are in love with someone else. Get the fuck out of my house. I will never sign them. I will never give you the pleasure of having your little whore. I will own you Edward Cullen. I swear if it is the last thing I do, I will win."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

Well, we are back. Just a heads up there will most likely be only two or three updates in the month of December. I do not have one free weekend to myself. I do, however, have 2 birthday parties, three family Christmas parties, New Years, and all the other day to day stuff. I guess I still need to clean the house and take care of the kids, right? So without further ado, here we go.

I do not own anythign Twilight. Thank you Ange and Tiff, you are amazing. I owe you so much.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

"Hello, Brother dear. How are you?"

"Alice, what are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?"

"I was. Emmett called me and said you were in need of an intervention of sorts."

What the hell is she talking about? I don't need an intervention.

"Well, come on in sister dear, and intervene away." What is it with my siblings lately?

We walk to the kitchen and sit at the table.

"Edward, what's going on with you? I know that I haven't talked to you in a while, but you look like hell."

"Thanks."

"Look, I love you, but let's face it; you are not in a good place right now. Emmett said you met someone."

"What the fuck, I told Emmett it's nothing. If you haven't forgotten, I'm still married."

"Yes, but she's a bitch who doesn't deserve you."

"Alice, don't start." I'm not in the mood to get in yet another argument over my wife.

"No, Edward, you need to listen to me. Emmett told me everything. If what he said is true, she's right for you, and you need each other. Do you love her?"

If I lie, will it make the pain in my heart go away? "No, I don't." For the record, the lie does not make me feel better.

"Come on, I can see right through you."

"Alice, what am I going to do? I shouldn't love her, but I do. I'm still married, but she won't sign the papers. I'm married and in love with another woman. Better yet, she lied to me. If he told you everything, then you know that she works for him. You know that she lied to me. She's a hired escort."

"Edward, do you trust me?" _What kind of question is that?_

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I do."

"You need to talk to her."

"No, I don't. You know just as much as I do what was kept from us. I told her that the worst thing someone can do is lie to me. She knew this, yet it's what she did."

"Emmett told me that there was more."

"So he says."

"Edward, he told me. I seriously think you need to talk to her. I agree with Emmett. It's not my story to tell, but you need to listen to her."

"Alice, I don't know if I can. I know I love her, but how can I get past it."

"I know that Bella hurt you, and I understand that, but Edward, I want you to be happy. I want you to have the love you deserve, and if what Emmett said is true, she's that girl. If you love her, fight for her. You know better than to bet against me, and I have a positive feeling about this one. Go to the bar tomorrow night. Go and listen to her, because you owe it to yourself to get the truth. Look, sorry for the quick visit, but I need to go now. Please just think about what I said, and go."

Alice bounces a bit, kisses me on the cheek, and then rushes out the door before I can even say goodbye. _What the fuck was that? _Can I seriously go? Do I want to go? Why does this shit have to happen? Why can't life just be easy? I have so much to think about. I grab a soda from the fridge, and then looking at the time, decide to put it back. I grab a bottle of water instead and walk to the bedroom. I down half the bottle before I head to the shower.

As the water rinses the soap from my body, I'm brought back to Lake Tahoe and how much she loved my shower. I instantly become hard, and as much as I will it away, it just gets harder. I give in and grip my cock tightly in my hand. I stroke it as I imagine her face. I grip it harder and imagine her mouth on me. I continue to see her in my mind, her smile, and her laugh. Images of us together cause me to stoke myself faster than I ever have before; I scream her name as I cum all over the shower wall. The moment I explode, I make up my mind. I'm going to the bar tomorrow.

I open my eyes to the sun shining bright in my room. I look at the clock and groan. I never sleep until ten in the morning. Last night was the first time in months that I slept well. I get up, shower, and grab a cup of coffee. I think I'll go to the gym. I'm in need of a good workout, and I need something to keep my mind off tonight.

I spent three hours at the gym, and my body is sore, but I feel better emotionally. I took out my frustration on the weights, and as I punched the bags, I thought about my life. What it has become, and where I want it to go. I still have a few hours before I go to the bar, and I know what I need to do. I pick up the phone and dial the number I have called so many times in the past. It rings twice before it's answered.

"Hello." She sounds out of breath.

"Tanya, can we talk?"

"Sure, baby, what's up?" I cringe as the word "baby" leaves her mouth. I once loved it when she called me that, but I'm not her baby any longer.

"Don't call me that. Can I come over?"

"Sure, can you come by in about an hour; I'm a little tied up at the moment." There is an amusement in her voice.

"Sure, I just got back from the gym. I'll grab a shower, something to eat, and I'll be right over."

We said our goodbyes, and I went to clean off the sweat that was dripping from my body. I had not had this great of a workout in a long time. I grabbed a sandwich when I was finished, and then headed over to Tanya's.

I pulled the car into the driveway and walked to the door. I knock on the door, and am soon greeted by Tanya. We both sit at the table and began to talk. I was just here yesterday, and I'm not sure the outcome will be any different, but I need to try.

"T, I need to be honest with you. I know that it's my fault that we have ended up this way, and for that, I'm sorry. I wish things worked out differently, but I know what I want now. The last few months have been hard on both of us…"

"Baby, please just tell me that you are ready to come home. I have some exciting news for you."

"Please, let me get this out. I'm not coming home, T. I've had a lot of time to think. I have been confused for so long, and I handled it wrong. Because of that, you got hurt. I never meant for this to happen, but you need to know something. I never cheated on you. I have never touched or kissed another woman, ever. I know now why you thought that, and again, I'm sorry. It was my choices that made you feel that way. You have to believe me when I say it's the truth.

"Of those choices, some were good, and others were wrong. I did meet someone, but I swear nothing happened, or has happened. We talked, and she listened. I know it was wrong, and I am so sorry, but I came here tonight to ask you one last time to sign the papers. I'm trying to be honest with you. You deserve that, and I owe you that. I love her, and I know that hurts you more, but I need you to understand. I need to move on with my life, and you need to do the same. You deserve someone who can make you happy, and I can't do that anymore. Please, I'm begging you. Sign the papers"

I slide the packet to her once more as I watched her face change. I could tell that she was processing the info I gave her. When I started talking, she had hope in her eyes. I watch it change to anger, hurt, then rage. She stands quickly and begins to yell.

"YOU WHAT! You come here, to our home, and tell me that you are in love with someone else. Get the fuck out of my house. I will never sign them. I will never give you the pleasure of having your little whore. I will own you Edward Cullen. I swear if it is the last thing I do, I will win."

I'm at a loss for words. I knew that she would not take the news lightly; I knew this from the start. What I didn't expect is for her to rush at me yelling and pounding her fists into my chest. I can feel her hit my chest repeatedly as she screams. I grab her wrists, just as she's about to hit me again and whisper "I'm sorry." I release her hands and quickly turn and walk out the door. Tomorrow, I will call my lawyer and see what my options are.

Tanya's POV

That stupid son of a bitch. He thinks he can get away with this. Not in my lifetime. I wonder who he found. If he thinks that he will be happy, he has another thing coming; I have just the way to turn his life upside down. Now, I'm pissed, and I was having the best day. Alec had just left twenty minutes before Edward showed up. We had been fucking all day, and when Edward called, and I told him I was tied up at the moment, I meant it literally. Alec had my feet tied up, and I only had one free hand. I have no idea what possessed me to answer the phone while he was getting me off with his dick, but I did. When Alec realized who it was on the other end of the line, he started to pound into me harder. He fucks me so much better than my beloved husband. Ya, some life this turned out to be. What the fuck ever happened to "until death do us part"? Oh there will be death alright, a death he will never see coming. I will find out who he is with, and one of them will die. Maybe not soon, but it will happen, and I will get my revenge. I begin to picture all the things I have access to, all the damage I can do…then it hits me. I pick up the phone and dial Alec; I need him to be in on this with me. I will need his support.

Edward's POV.

I stop when I reach the door of the bar. It's been so long since I last met her here. Am I ready for this? I can hear the laughter from the people inside. I can smell the different scents of the bar, the smoke and alcohol. I don't even know if she will show. I've come here so many times, and she never comes. I feel a tug in my heart. I need to do this. I need to hear her out. God, I hope Emmett and Alice are right. I hope this will be worth it, because I don't think I can take much more of this.

I open the door, and my eyes instantly go to our table. It's empty. I grab a drink from the bar and take a seat. I hear the music playing in the background. It's a great song, one of my favorites, but it does nothing to lighten my mood. I'm still so angry, and a part of me does not want to be here. A bigger part of me wants to know what more there could be. I hate this tug-of-war that is going on in my head. _Why the fuck can't my life be normal?_

"Because I caused it to turn upside down, and I can never convey how sorry I am." A soft voice replies.

I didn't realize that I said that last part out loud. I can't even lift my head to look at her, but I know that voice. I've missed that voice. It's different, softer; I can hear the pain in it. I want to hold her, make her feel better, but I can't. It takes me a moment, but I do look up. I'm met with her eyes; I want to get lost in them. They have always expressed so much. Tonight, I can see the tears and sorrow. "Please sit." I manage to get out in a quiet voice.

She's breathtaking. She looks so good. I watch her as she pulls the chair out slowly, sets her drink on the table and sits. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry…"

"Katarina…I mean Isabella…" God this is so much harder than I expected.

"You can call me Bella, if you'd like."

"OK, Bella, I'm ready to hear it all. I need to hear everything. Please, I just need to know." _I need to know if you love me like I love you; I need to know if there is a chance for us. I need to know if the lies were worth it._

"Thank you. I wasn't sure I would ever get the chance to explain everything. I need to tell you that I did not seek you out on my own. I was hired to be with you, at first anyway."

"What do you mean you were hired?" Who the fuck would do such a thing? I could see it as a joke, but something tells me that this is not a joke.

"Your wife." She said it so quietly I'm not sure I heard correctly.

"Excuse me; did you just say my wife?" Why on earth would Tanya do such a thing?

"Yes, it was Tanya that hired me. Edward, I am an escort, but I don't sleep with my clients. Everything I ever told you was true. I never once lied to you. I just kept that part from you."

"That's a big part to keep, don't you think?" I can't believe this. Tanya did this. Did she really think I was that much of an ass that she had to hire someone to sleep with me? I can feel my blood pressure begin to rise, my face is getting hotter, and my hands are clenched into fists. I never thought that Tanya would be capable of this.

"Yes, it is. You need to understand something. I told you what happened with Jake, so you know the pain I felt. When I first became an escort, it was to start working with women that were trying to get proof of their other half cheating. Tanya thought you were not being faithful to her, and her friend suggested that she hire someone to get the proof. She called the office, and that is how I met her. When we first met that night, it wasn't a coincidence. She told me what your schedule was, and where you liked to hang out. I got lucky and found you the first place I looked."

"Ya, I had been coming here a lot at that time."

"I honestly thought that you were cheating on her. I was determined to bring you down. So, I continued to flirt and come on to you, but it changed."

"What do you mean it changed?"

"The more I talked to you, the more I began to second guess myself. I believed you when you said you were not cheating, and I found myself wanting to get to know you, to learn more about you. I began to look forward to my trips to the bar. The weekend in Tahoe made a huge difference."

"How so?" This was also a turning point for me.

"I felt like I got to know the real you. I understand that you were, and most likely still are, going through so much with your family, and I will not pry. I have my suspicions, but that's irrelevant right now. Edward, I could see the chang in you the more time we spent together. I began to like that guy. When we were at the lake, it became less of a job and more of a friendship."

"I can agree with that. That's why it hurt so much to find out the truth. Bella, I needed that time with you. I felt so normal and like myself when I was with you."

"I know, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I tried to break it off. I told Tanya shortly after we got back that there was no way that you were cheating or ever would. She begged me for one more month. She offered me a lot of money, and I agreed, but not because I thought you were unfaithful. I did it because I wasn't ready to give you up." She said the last part so quietly. Like she was afraid of what my reaction would be. I'm starting to understand, a little. Could she care for me, even a fraction of what I feel for her? I can see it in her face. She's sorry. She's hurting as much as I am.

"Is there more?"

"Yes, I gave all the money to charity. I couldn't keep it. The last few times we spent together, meant too much to me. I know that I shouldn't, and that it's wrong, but I began to care for you. I knew that you would be so hurt when you found out, and after the month was up, I refused any more money from Tanya. She wanted me to fake some photos of us together, so she could say that she had proof. I told her that I couldn't and wouldn't do that. She threatened me, and that's when I went back to work to tell Jen. When I went in that night, well, that's the first night I met your brother. He realized who I was and gave me three days to tell you. I needed to be the one to tell you. I was hoping that I would be able to tell you the truth then, but it didn't work out that way. I could have taken the coward's way out, and let him tell you, but I couldn't do that to you. I care enough that I knew it needed to come from me."

"Thank you for not taking the easy way out. I know that could not have been easy on you, but you need to understand how hurt I was, how hurt I still am. We had talked so much about how I feel when people keep things from me, and you have to admit, this was a big thing to keep. I needed time to sort my feelings, and I needed to think about what I was told that night. I came to the bar afterwards; I think part of me was hoping that you would come, and part of me was hoping you wouldn't."

"I came several times, but I couldn't walk through the door. It hurt too much. I didn't know what I would do if I saw you, and you wanted nothing to do with me. I wasn't sure how I'd feel if I kept coming, and you never showed. I knew that if you never showed, it would really be over."

"I know that feeling." I chuckle a bit, and feel the warmth of her small smile. "Each night that you didn't show, hurt just a bit more. I feel something for you, Bella."

"Edward, I love you."

Wait, back up. Did I hear her right? Did she just say that she loves me? No way. There is no way that she feels the same way I do. Is there?

"Bella, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry. Edward, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I won't lie to you anymore. I love you. It wasn't until Emmett found me on that bench after you left that I realized it. We talked for a while, and it hit me. I fell in love with you. It scared the hell out of me. Hell, it still does, but it's true. I love you."

"Bella, I…I…I lo…"

"What the FUCK is going on here? Are you fucking serious, Edward? This is the other woman?"

My head turns in the direction of the voice so hard, that I feel and hear it crack. This cannot be happening, not now, and not tonight. I'm not ready for this. "Tanya, what are you doing here?"

**A/N:**

So, a bit of a cliffy. Next chapter will be great, here is a sneak peak.

Chapter 22

I look up and see a tall man standing beside me. I know him, and he has my drink.

"Hey…that's...mi...Mine…give…that back." I reach for the man, and miss. I see that he's holding more than one drink, why does he have to take mine?

"Edward, let's go home." The voice says.

"Don't want to. I need a new driiiinnnnk."

"No. You have had enough."

Hmmmm…it seems as if out Edward has had a bit much to drink. I wonder what could have caused that. We will just have to wait till the next chapter to see. Leave me some love.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

Leave me some love, and while you do, here is a sneak peak at chapter 23:

My mom is setting the cake on the table as I finish catching them up. My mom has cried, and my dad is pissed. If the table wasn't so solid, he would have put holes in it from his fist, he's so angry. They have, however, given me great advice. My mom, as always, tells me to follow my heart. She tells me that if I truly love Bella, to fight for her. Dad is concerned about what will happen when she finds out the truth about me. I have to admit, this hasn't been on my mind. The bigger problem is that I got so mad at her for not telling me about her job, and here I am, doing the same thing. I know that if we are to make this work that I need to tell her at some point.

Thank you Ange and Tiff, you are amazing. I owe you so much.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

Oh fuck, I can't believe I just told him I love him. There is no going back from here. This is a conversation that has needed to take place for a while now. I hadn't expected to tell him quite that way, but it's done. This talk has gone better than I expected. When I arrived tonight, I was scared. I didn't know if Emmett and his sister could get him to show, and if he did show, would he listen and believe me. The conversation was going well so far. I was honest with him, and he was warming up to me again.

He was hurt when I told him who hired me; I don't think he ever thought she would do that. I will never forgive myself for hurting him that way, but all I can do now is try to make it up to him. He begins to say something, and I almost think that he is going to tell me that he loves me when I hear a voice I never want to hear again.

"What the FUCK is going on here? Are you fucking serious, Edward? This is the other woman?"

Oh shit, why is she here? In all the times that we ever came here, she has never shown up. This cannot be good. I see Edward tense as he realizes who is standing behind him. Whatever he was about to say, is put on hold.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?"

I watch, and he turns to look at her. There is so much tension between them. It's written on both of their faces. I'm not sure what I should do; should I stay and watch, or get up and leave. They must have a lot to talk about. As if Edward can sense my confusion, he turns to me.

"Bella, please stay."

All I can do is look at him and nod my head. If he wants me to stay, I will, but hope she doesn't make a scene.

"Edward, why are you here, with her?"

"Do you know her, Tanya?"

"What if I do?"

"Well, it seems that you do. Isabella and I have been having quite the conversation today. It seems you were up to no good there."

"So what if I did? I thought you were cheating; I tried to get the proof I would need?

"So you hired someone? Come on Tanya, that's low."

I feel like this is a conversation that needs to be held without me. I get Edward's attention and tell him.

"Edward, I should go. You need to talk it out with your wife."

"No, Bella, you stay. You are as much of a part of this as we are."

I glance at Tanya, and she's giving me a stare that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I notice that people are beginning to stare.

"OK, but can we please take this outside?"

"Good idea." Edward stands and gently grabs Tanya's elbow. He ushers her out the door but makes sure I'm following close behind. I follow them to a small park that is across the street. It's late, and the park is empty. We should have a bit more privacy than we did in the bar. I sit on a bench and watch the two of them interact. It's like a tennis match, each of them going back and forth, speaking angry words.

"Tanya, I've tried to get you to sign the papers, please let's move on."

"No, I have a gift for you."

"Tanya, unless it's the divorce papers, and you signed them, I don't want anything from you. You can have the house; all I want are the last few things that are mine. I don't want anything from you. I just want to move on with my life."

"With her?" She glares at me as she speaks.

"Does it matter? I have no idea what will become of Bella and I, if anything at all."

"You said you fell in love? Is it her? Did you fall in love with a whore, Edward?"

Wait, did she just say that he told her he fell in love? Was that what he was going to say before she interrupted us? Was he going to say that he loved me too? I look at Edward, and I can see the pain in his face. His body is tense, his hand is running through his hair.

"Yes, it is. I fell in love with her over the last few months, and she is not a whore. Do you know anything about her, Tanya?"

He said he loved me. My eyes instantly light up, and I can't stop the smile on my face. He said he loves me. Does that mean I have a chance?

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Her stone cold glare deepens.

"Tanya, watch it."

"Why, Edward? Tell me why you fell in love with a whore? She was paid to see you, don't you get it. That's what she does. She sleeps with men for money. She doesn't care about you, baby. I do. I can give you the one thing she can't."

"Tanya, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Something's not right; there is a look in her eyes. She's confident, pissed but confident. She has something up her sleeve, and I have a feeling that I will not like it.

"Edward, baby. I have always loved you. I know once I tell you this, you will realize that you made a mistake. You will come home to me, to us."

"I don't get it, there is no us. There never will be."

My stomach drops at the way she said "us". _No, please no._ I have to be wrong, but my gut tells me I'm right. This is the worst thing that can happen. I lost; I lost him before I even really had him.

"Baby, I'm pregnant."

I instantly throw my hand over my mouth to stop my drink from coming back up. This can't be happening. I love him, but they are going to have a baby. I can't come between that. Nothing can happen between us. I can't break up a family. I stand and try to leave.

"Bella, please don't go. Tanya, what do you mean you are pregnant?"

I'm torn, and I need to leave, but he's looking at me, pleading for me not to leave him.

"Yes, but honey, we are going to have a baby. We finally did it. Aren't you happy? I knew this would make us better. You can come home now. We can be a family."

"No, Tanya. We are over. If you are, in fact, pregnant I will be there, but we can't be together."

"What do you mean? You can't leave me. I'm giving you a baby, and you still want her?"

Could it be? Would he choose me over his baby? Do I want this? There is so much to think about. This is huge; it's more than just a divorce. I look at Edward, trying to find out what he wants me to do.

"Edward, I need some time. I need to think about this. You are going to be a dad; you need to talk to her. I'll call you later." Before I can see the look on his face, I pull myself from his grasp and leave.

I make it home and don't even remember getting there. I'm running on auto pilot. I'm not sure what to think. Sure, he said that he still won't stay with her, but can he do that. That's a whole other life. He's going to be a father.

Edward POV

Pregnant, she's having a baby? We tried for so many months, and nothing. Why now, why does this happen when I finally decide what I want? It changes nothing, and so much at the same time. I can't be with her. It's different. We could never be happy, not like we once were. I'll be there; there is no way that I could abandon my child, but I can't be with her. Fuck, Bella. I turn to look at her, she's leaving. No, I can't let her go. I need her; I need to tell her that I love her.

"Bella, please don't go. Tanya, what do you mean you are pregnant?"

The rest of the conversation is kind of a blur. When Bella tells me that she needs to leave, that I need to think about this, it breaks me. I know I need information; I need to know if it's true, but I need her. She has been my sounding board, and we still have so much to talk about, even without this being thrown in. I watch her walk away, and hear Tanya's laugh.

"What's the matter, she's not good enough to stick by you?"

"Watch it. You will not speak about her that way. Are you really pregnant?"

"Do you think I would lie about it?"

"Who the fuck knows. You won't sign the papers; maybe this is just your last ploy."

"Well, let's go get a test then."

Yes, I need the proof. Then when it shows negative, I'll finally be done with her. We agree to meet at the drug store to buy a test. I buy four; I need to be sure about this. We decide to head back to the house so that she can take the tests.

I follow her into the bathroom and watch as the takes all four of them. I can feel it in my gut. I don't trust her. When the three minutes are up, I look at them. As I look at the fourth test, I rush to the toilet and empty my stomach. All four show positive. She really is having a baby; I'm going to be a father. I need to think, and I need to be alone. I need my family. I look at Tanya, and she is full of smiles.

"I told you."

"I need some time. I'll call you tomorrow. I can't do this right now."

I push gently past her and head for the door. I make my way back to the bar and down drink after drink. My phone rings several times, but I don't answer it. I don't even look to see who is calling. I'm not ready; I can't see anyone right now. My head hurts, and the lights in the bar are too bright. I can no longer hear people talking. It's just noise. The waitress brings me another drink, is this five, or the? I'm not sure. I pick it up, spilling a bit on my hand. I bring it to my lips, but it's gone. What the fuck? Where did it go?

I look up and see a tall man standing beside me. I know him, and he has my drink.

"Hey…that's...mi...Mine…give…that back." I reach for the man, and miss. I see that he's holding more than one drink. Why does he have to take mine?

"Edward, let's go home," the voice says.

"Don't want to. I need a new driiiinnnnk."

"No. You have had enough."

"Emmett, I love you man. Guess what."

"I know, buddy. I know."

What, how does he know? What does he know? That I'm in love. I need her. I want her. Where is she?

"No, I love her…but…"

"Edward, I know. Come on, let's get you home." He tries to get me to stand. My feet are like Jello. _Hey, who put in the floor mov…I mean moving rug...no floor, ya the moving floor?_

"Edward, the floor isn't moving, bro, it's you."

"Dude, how did you get in my head?"

"You said it out loud."

"Oh." Damn, the room is spinning. It's like dancing, and you don't even have to move. Oh ya, I didn't tell him.

"Dad."

"What about him?"

"No, I'm going to be a dad."

When did we get outside? The cool air hits me hard. It makes my stomach turn. Dad…I'm going to be... I turn just in time to empty my stomach.

"That's it, dude. Get it all out. I need to get you home."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Bella's been calling you all night. When you didn't answer, she called me. She also quit her job. She told me that she loves you and can't be with other men, even if she doesn't sleep with them. She told me what happened with Tanya. I came to the one place I thought you would be."

"You are going to be an uncle, dude. Uncle Emmy." Emmy, that's funny. I laugh in my head. I think it's in my head, but the way he's looking at me tells me that I may be wrong. My head is pounding now, my stomach is churning. I need to get home.

"Home…please…take me… home," _to Bella. _I look at Emmett and then pass out.

**A/N:**

Leave me some love, and while you do, here is a sneak peak at chapter 23:

My mom is setting the cake on the table as I finish catching them up. My mom has cried, and my dad is pissed. If the table wasn't so solid, he would have put holes in it from his fist, he's so angry. They have, however, given me great advice. My mom, as always, tells me to follow my heart. She tells me that if I truly love Bella, to fight for her. Dad is concerned about what will happen when she finds out the truth about me. I have to admit, this hasn't been on my mind. The bigger problem is that I got so mad at her for not telling me about her job, and here I am, doing the same thing. I know that if we are to make this work that I need to tell her at some point.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay. I did warn you that this was a very busy month for me. There may be one more by the end of the year, but if there is not, I promise to have it with in the first week of Jan.

I do not own Twilight

Thank you Ange and Tiff, you are amazing. I owe you so much.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

I run the bath, making it extra hot, while I pour a glass of wine. I need to think. I do my best thinking when I am relaxed, but how am I supposed to relax tonight? Edward is going to be a dad. They're going to have a baby, and that's huge. How can he leave her? The truth is, they will always be linked, even if we make it somehow, she will always be a part of us. _Nice, here I am, talking as if we have a future. _

I slide into the water, smelling the soothing scent of the lavender bubbles that are encasing my body. I could stay in here all day, hell some days I drain some water and add more hot water, just so I can stay in that much longer. No matter how long or hard my day has been, a hot bath makes it better. 

My thoughts are all over the place. I think about what may have been, what we could have had. I wonder whether we will still have it. _Is it possible? I know I love him, but where do I go from here? Should I call him, or just give him time? I wish I could see what was going on in his head._ _Fuck it, I want to know, I need to know._ I get out as the water drains. I watch as it creates a vortex, and I wish that my fears and wonders could go down with it. 

The warmth of the bath sheet wrapped around my body does little to comfort me, and I pull it tighter as I shiver. I walk back to my room and grab my boy shorts and tank top. Once I'm dressed, I reach for my phone and call his number. After four rings, I end the call. _He must be with Tanya still. _I clean up the kitchen and try to figure out where to go from here. I know what he said back at the bar. He tried to tell me that things wouldn't change. I don't see how that can be. I run back to my room and grab my phone once more. 

I have called him, what must be, ten times now? Something isn't right; I can feel it in my gut. I should go back to the bar, but what if he doesn't want me? What if nothing is wrong and he just doesn't want to see me anymore? _No, that can't be it. I saw the way he looked at me. _I call the only person that can help me and hope he answers. 

"Hello," the voice says from the other end of the phone. 

"Emmett," I ask when I hear someone answer the phone. 

"Yes, who is this?" 

"I'm sorry to call so late-" Before I can finish, he interrupts me. 

"Bella, what is it? Is everything OK? You sound like you are upset." 

"It's Edward. I met him tonight at the bar." 

"How did it go? Were you able to talk to him?" 

"It was going well, until…" _How much should I tell him? Is it my place to tell him? _I must be taking too much time because before I can figure out what to say, he starts talking again. 

"Bella, what happened, are you OK?" 

"I'm not sure. We were doing well. I was honest; I told him that I loved him. He was about to say something, but Tanya came in." My stomach turned as I remembered her words. 

"Can't that bitch ever stay out of shit? What did she do?" _He honestly doesn't like her, does he?_

"She…she told him that she's pregnant. There was a lot said, and I left. I felt he needed some time to talk to her." 

"OK, so what happened then, why do you say that something is wrong?"

I begin to pace the living room. I start at the window, pass the T.V., and the ottoman, and then back again. "I have been trying to call him. He won't answer my calls. I know that he probably just needs time, maybe he doesn't feel the same, but Emmett I can't shake this feeling. I feel like he needs someone, and I'm not sure it's me he needs. I know I have no right to ask you this, but can you check on him, see if he will answer your call?" 

"Of course I can. Bella, there is a connection between you two, and even if neither of you can admit it, it's there. I'll find him, and once I know it's OK, I'll call you back. Please don't worry, it will be fine." 

"There is one more thing I need to tell you." 

"What's that?" 

"I can't work for you anymore. I know it's sudden, but I don't love it as I once did. I'm not sure what will happen with Edward, but I need to get out now. I'm sorry. I honestly am, but I need to take care of me for a while. I need to focus on where my life is going." 

"I was wondering when this talk would come," he says, chuckling. 

"You have?" 

"Yes, and don't worry about it. It will all work out; if you ever want the job back, it's here." 

"Thank you, Emmett." I press the end button and sit on the couch. All that's left to do now is to wait. 

You know, I've always hated waiting. I've never been a patient person; at Christmas, I tear through all my gifts, then look back to see what they all are. I've always wanted everything now; sure, there were times when I could slow down, more so after I lost my parents. It was then that I realized just how fast life can pass you by. I've gotten better, honestly I have, but sitting here, flipping through channels, I just want the damn phone to ring. There is nothing on T.V., so I grab a book and begin to read. 

The ringing of my phone startles me, and I realize that I drifted off to sleep. I'm not surprised; it's been a long, emotional day. I stumble and fall over my own two feet. _Why the hell do I have to be so clumsy? _I grab the phone and quickly answer it. 

"Hello," I answer. 

"Bella, it's Emmett," he says calmly. 

"Emmett, please tell me he's OK." 

"He's fine, a bit drunk, but OK." 

"Was he still at the bar?"

I spend the next twenty minutes talking to Emmett. He tells me what happened after I left. It sounds as if he will have quite the morning. I'll call him tomorrow night; he will need all the rest he can get. I shut the lights off, plug my phone into the charger and walk slowly to my room. I draw the blankets back, and snuggle in alone, same as every other night. _One day, I will have someone next to me, someone to keep me company, someone to love me. Someday, I will have Edward. _

Edward's POV

My head is pounding; my mouth feels as if it's packed with cotton. _How much did I drink last night?_ The only thing that can make me feel this way is vast amounts of liquor. I'm trying to think back, to remember the reason I got so drunk in the first place. It hurts to think. One would think there was a freight train going through my head. It takes a moment, but I remember, Bella. She's in love with me. She said it, and then Tanya showed up. Tanya showed up, and then told me that she's having a baby. I'm going to be a dad. Can it be? I groan as I try to sit up. I'm disoriented and not sure of where I am. 

"You OK?" a voice from across the room asks. It's Emmett. 

"I think so. By the way, how did I get home?" 

"Bella called me. She was worried when you didn't answer. I found you at the bar and brought you home." I was grateful that he was talking quietly. 

"Thanks, man, I just needed a drink to clear my head; I guess I took it too far." 

"You think? Look, Bella told me everything last night. What happened after she left?" 

"I tried to talk to Tanya. She swears that she is pregnant and thinks it will bring me home. Hell, I think I made her take tests as well, but I don't remember what they said. I'm thinking they were positive by the amount of liquor I drank. She doesn't realize that even if she is, I'm not going home. Em, I was so close to telling Bella that I love her. I have no idea what will happen from here, but I can't be with T. It's not what I want, and I won't string her along." 

I need water. I stand and take a moment to get my balance. I head to the bathroom, take a leak, and then get a glass of water. The cold liquid feels incredible as it slides over my tongue and coats my throat. I need a shower, and I know Emmett won't mind. I reach in, turn on the water, and wait for the steam to fill the room. Once it's hot, I step in and start the process of washing off the bar smell from last night. Once I'm clean, I shut the water off, dry off, and make my way back to the bedroom. Emmett has always been one of my best sounding boards, and I desperately need his advice. 

The bedroom is empty, so I gather my clothes, get dressed, and head to the kitchen in need of coffee. I'm grateful that the pot is full, and still hot. Emmett is sitting at the table, eating my cereal, and drinking coffee. _He always does make himself right at home. _I pop some bread in the toaster and pour a cup of coffee. I sit across from my brother and begin to think of what to say. 

"What am I going to do?" 

"Bro, you first need to make sure she really is pregnant." 

"Do _you_ think she would lie about this? I mean we had tried for so long, and like I said, I'm pretty sure I made her take a test last night." 

"Exactly, you tried for how many months, and now, when you want the divorce, she miraculously becomes pregnant. The timing is fishy if you ask me. Go with her to the doctor, and get a blood test. Just please be sober this time." 

"I know, but I'm the one that hurt her. It's my fault, and now there is a baby." 

"Edward, listen to me, you need to go with her to the doctor. You need to get the proof. I know that you want to believe that she could never lie to you about this, but dude, my gut tells me something is up. Please just go with her. If she is, well, we all know that you will stand up and be a great dad. She will need to realize that you can be in the kid's life, but that the two of you are over." 

"Thanks for bringing me home last night." 

"No problem, Bella was worried. How much do you remember of our talk last night?" 

"Sorry, but not much." 

"Bella quit her job. When she called me last night, she was concerned about you. You weren't answering your phone, so I told her that I would check on you, and before we hung up, she quit. I'm surprised it took her this long." 

"Did she give you a reason?" I ask. 

"She's not into it like she was. She loves you, man, and she needs to focus on herself. I've seen her records. She's phenomenal, the best girl I've got. Well, had, but she was the top earner, and she does nothing sexual. She has taken care of so many other men, and it's time she let herself feel again. You need to be sure about her. I like this one; there is something about her. Dude, don't break her. I don't think she would survive it. Well, I know she would, but I'm not sure if she would ever allow herself to love again." 

"No pressure, right?"

My headache is finally gone, and my house is quiet. Emmett left a few hours ago, and I took the time to pick up the place. I know that I love Bella, and I need to tell her. My brother is right; I need to get proof of the baby. I could never abandon my child, but I will make it clear that T and I will never be together again. I need to talk to Bella. I need to know how she feels about all of this, and then there is the rest of the family. They know that we have separated, but I will need to tell them what's going on. I reach for my phone and open a new text. 

**Bella, I need to see you. I'm off to talk to my parents, but can we meet tonight? –E **

In a matter of moments, my phone beeps with an incoming text. 

**Sure, call me when you are free. I meant what I said last night. –B **

I know she loves me. I could see it in her eyes. 

**I know. We will talk about that too. I'll call you tonight. –E **

I call my parents and inform them that I will be joining them for dinner. My mom is ecstatic. I know I've pulled away from them, and that it hurts her, but she knows that I needed time to figure out things for myself. I dress for dinner and start the drive to my parent's home. 

As soon as I step out of the car, my mom is there to hug me. 

"Oh Edward, I've missed you. Don't you dare stay away that long again." She hits me on the shoulder but smiles brightly. 

"Of course, Mom, I promise to come around more often." 

I follow her into the house where I greet my dad. I'm glad that there are no hard feelings about me not wanting in. My mom, knowing that I was coming, has dinner already on the table. She loves to take care of her family when we are here. Her new thing is grand-babies. 

"So, not that I'm complaining, but what do we owe this pleasure tonight?" my dad asks from across the table. 

"I need advice; I spoke to Emmett last night. You know that T and I have separated, but there's more you don't know." 

"What's going on, son?" 

My mom is setting the cake on the table as I finish catching them up. My mom has cried, and my dad is pissed. If the table wasn't so solid, he would have put holes in it from his fist, he's so angry. They have, however, given me great advice. My mom, as always, tells me to follow my heart. She tells me that if I truly love Bella, to fight for her. Dad is concerned about what will happen when she finds out the truth about me. I have to admit, this hasn't been on my mind. The bigger problem is that I got so mad at her for not telling me about her job, and here I am, doing the same thing. I know that if we are to make this work I need to tell her at some point. 

I have saved the last piece of information for the end of the night, the baby. I follow my parents into the living room. My mom puts the coffee on the side table as Dad lights a fire. This is my favorite place in the house to talk. The wood in here is dark, warm, and inviting. The furniture is soft, and hugs you as you sit. I'm not sure how they will react to what I must tell them next. My heart rate starts to pick up. My hands begin to sweat, and I can feel my face begin to flush. 

"Honey, are you OK?" Esme looks at me with concern written all over her face. 

"There is one more thing; Tanya told me that she's pregnant." My mom begins to smile; she's waited for this for so long. I can't read Carlisle's face. "Emmett told me to get proof that she is. I know that if she is, I will never abandon my child, but this doesn't change the fact that I want a divorce." 

"I think that's a good idea. If she is, then we get the joy of a baby; however, if she isn't, then there will be hell to pay. She had the nerve to hire someone to seduce you, who knows what else she would do to try and keep you." 

I laugh as I listen to my mom. Of anyone in our family, Esme is the calm quiet one, but mess with her kids, and the claws come out. We talk a little more, and I feel better. I say goodnight and tell them I'll be around more. Esme tells me to bring Bella by, and make sure that I tell her, as soon as I know; about the baby. 

I slip into my car, and before I start it, I send a text. 

**I'm on my way home now, can we meet? –E **

**Sure, do you want to come over? –B**

**Are you sure you are OK with that? –E**

**I am. I'll send you my address. –B**

**OK. Let me shower, then I'll be over. –E**

**A/N:**

So we get to meet Esme. Leave me some love, and I leave you with this…

Chapter 24

My face is wet. My vision is blurry, but what I can see is breathtaking, Edward kneeling in front of me, confessing his love. I want to touch him, to hold him. As if he can read my mind, he slowly wraps me in his arms. I'm pulled to the floor, and I'm engulfed in his scent. We sit there holding each other for what seems like hours, and then I remember. I lean back so that I can look at him my face is now dry, and I must look like hell.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay. There has been so much going on, and hey, I did warn you that there may only be one or two updates this month. Either way, I'm glad to get in this last chapter of the year. Things should slow down, allowing me to hopefully get back to my once a week updates. I am excited for the chapters to come, there is so much going on. I hope you enjoy where this journey is taking us. As always, I do not own anything Twilight, but I hope I do our favorite couple justice.

Thank you Ange and Tiff, you are amazing. I owe you so much.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

As I rush around the apartment cleaning up the messes, I can't help but wonder. Did I make the right decision having him come here? I finish picking up and just as I was about to sit down, the doorbell rings. I open the door slowly, and see Edward standing there. He is dressed comfortable, yet sexy, and he's freshly showered. I just want to run my hands through his still damp hair. I smile as I open the door wider, and I allow him to enter my home. Without speaking, we walk into the living room. He sits in the over-sized chair, and I can't help but to think that the last person in that chair was his brother, telling me that I needed to talk to Edward. 

"I'm sorry about last night. Emmett told me that you called him, thanks. I was not trying to ignore you. I just needed some time to think." He doesn't look at me as he speaks. 

"Are you OK?" I ask him softly. 

"I think so, I got exceedingly drunk last night. Emmett found me and took me home. We had quite the conversation. I don't remember much, but he filled me in. I also spent some time with my parents, as you know." 

"What are you going to do? I know what I told you last night, and I'm sorry if it freaked you out, but you need to know that I would never come between you and your child." I need him to know I'm not that girl. I may not be perfect, but family is sacred. 

"I know that, and I'm not sure what I am going to do." He starts running his hands through his hair, a sure sign that he's stressed. I hate seeing him this way. _Why can't life be easy, happy, and uncomplicated? _

"So you said that you needed to talk to me…" I'm not sure if he's going to end us before we even start. If that's the case, I need to get it over with now. I can't drag out the pain. 

"I wanted to finish our talk from last night." 

"Well, there is not much more from my end. You know everything now. Well, you don't know that I quit my job last night." I watch his eyes light up. Is he happy about this? 

"I knew that, Emmett told me. Can I ask why you quit?" 

"It doesn't feel the same. I used to love my job, and then I met someone. Edward, I never, ever thought that I would fall for a client. The more time I spent with you, the faster I fell. I had all these preconceived notions about you, but they were wrong. I got to know you, and I love you. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you, and it scares me. I know that you have baggage, and now there is a baby as well." 

"So you quit for me?" 

"No, I quit for me. I never thought I would fall in love again, not after Jake, but now I want that life with you. I don't want to be with other men, even just for a few hours of company. The only man that I want to spend time with is you." My voice drops, I have this feeling he will tell me that we can't be together. I have just bared my soul to him, and I have no control over what he will do with it. I hate the insecurities Jake left me with. I wish I could be the strong girl everyone thinks they see, but I'm not. Inside, I'm afraid of being hurt, rejected, and I'm scared to fail and never know true love. "I'm sorry if this is too much, but I have to be honest with you. I have to get it out in the open; even if you don't feel the same." 

"Bella, I was getting ready to tell you something just before Tanya showed up. Can I tell you now?" 

"Of course you can." _This is it; this is where he will tell me that we can't be together._ I hold my breath, and my body tenses as I wait for him to speak. 

"So much has happened in the last few months. I'm not sure where it all changed, but the time without you…well; let's just say I don't want that again. I know that I am married and that nothing can happen between us." 

I hear his words, all the time chanting in my head over and over again, _please don't cry. _

"I realized that you mean so much to me. The time we have spent together has been incredible. What I was trying to tell you last night, is that I love you. I fell for you, hard. When you told me that you loved me last night, I thought my heart would stop. I love you so much it hurts. That's why it took me so long to come around, when you told me what you did…it hurt." 

_Wait, did he just tell me that he loves me? I heard him tell Tanya that last night as well. Is it true? Was I not imagining it?_ I let out the breath that I was holding, and I can no longer stop the tears. Edward is next to me in an instant, brushing the tears as they fall. 

"Please don't cry, love." 

"I never thought I could feel this way. It scares me, but I can't fight it anymore. I love you too. I did hear you right? You did say you love me?" 

"Yes, love. I love you, so much." 

My face is wet. My vision is blurry, but what I can see is breathtaking, Edward kneeling in front of me, confessing his love. I want to touch him, to hold him. As if he can read my mind, he slowly wraps me in his arms. I'm pulled to the floor, and I'm engulfed in his scent. We sit there holding each other for what seems like hours, and then I remember. I lean back so that I can look at him; my face is now dry and I must look like hell. 

"Where do we go from here?" I ask softly. 

"I'm not sure, love. I need you to understand that nothing can happen between us until I get a divorce. As much as I would love to make love to you right now, it's not right." 

"I know. I would never ask you to do that. Do you want to be with me?" 

"Of course I do, silly girl. I want to be with you so bad, and I promise we will. I just need to do this right. The love I have for you is indescribable. I want this to last. I know it's soon, but I want forever with you." 

"What do we do about Tanya and the baby?" 

"I don't know. I am going to first get proof that there is a baby, and then go from there. I know that we need to talk about this, but can we just focus on us tonight? I just need to be near you, please." 

"Of course, would you like to have a drink and watch a movie?" I know there is so much more to think and talk about, but I need this tonight. I need to escape all the drama, and just be. Tomorrow is another day, I'll think about this thing then. 

"Sure, I'll grab some water if that's OK, and you pick the movie." 

I smile at him as he heads to the kitchen. I pick a movie and wait for him on the couch. He joins me, and when he sits, he takes my hand in his and holds it gently. "Is this OK?" 

"Yes, that's fine. I will not push you to do anything you are not ready for, I respect you enough to wait," I tell him. I know that we can't go further, but this will do for now. We snuggle in close as the movie starts. As we watch the scenes of the movie, we make small talk. True to his word, we don't talk about Tanya or the baby. We talk about us; what we love about each other, and when we realized our feelings. 

When the first movie ends, I make popcorn as he picks the second movie.

Edward's POV

I can tell you the exact moment that Bella fell asleep. We were watching that new movie that all the girls are raving about; you know the one where the human falls in love with the vampire. I can say that it was not my first choice for a movie, but watching Bella enjoy it made me smile. She had snuggled in close to my chest, and I had my arms around her. Just as the lead actor was saving her in some ballet studio, was when I felt her body relax and her breathing even out. I didn't have the heart to move her, so I finished watching the movie with her in my arms. 

The movie must have ended about thirty minutes ago, and I know that I should get going, but this feels too right. The weight of her head on my chest, and the way her hand twitched whenever the lead actor spoke. I pick up the remote and shut the TV off; I have been listening to the music from the move over and over again. All I hear now if the quiet breaths of Bella. I look down and notice a small wet spot on my shirt where she has drooled.

A picture starts to from in my head. I can see us together, outside, watching out children play. They all look like her, and to hear them laugh as I watch her face, well, let's just say I want that more than anything. I want a life with her; I want it all, but there is a chance that I'm already a dad, and the baby is not Bella's. It won't have her hair, or her eyes. It won't have her personality, or charm. I will love the baby no matter what, but it still won't be Bella's

I glance over at the clock and notice that another twenty minutes have passes. Time seems to move so fast when I watch her. Knowing that I really do need to go,I pick her up and once again carry her to bed. When I lay her down, I smile as her arms grip my neck. Once she is tucked in, I look for a piece of paper. 

_My Bella, my love, _  
><em>I had an amazing time this evening. I look forward to when we can spend every night like this, only there is one thing that I would change. I would not be leaving you this note<em>_; __I would instead, have you wrapped in my arms all night. I would wake to your beautiful face, and tell you how much I love you._

_I know we still have so much to talk about. When you wake, relax, take a hot bath, and then give me a call if you want to. _

_Love you forever, _  
><em>Me<em> 

I place the note on her pillow, kiss her head, and head home with a smile on my face. Things are finally starting to look up.

Tanya's POV

My plan is in motion. Alec was not on board at first, but when I told him how we could come out on top, he was more than ready to help me. As I sit here in my bedroom, wrapped in the body of my lover, I think about all that happened yesterday. 

When Edward left, after telling me he was in love with someone else, I was pissed. How dare he do this to me? I gave him a bit of a head start and then followed him. I had a feeling that he would go to the bar, and I was right. I needed to know who he was going to meet; I was going to make myself known, and I will make sure the slut knows he's married. I took a few minutes to get my thoughts together before I entered the bar. I open the door and am not expecting what I see. There was Edward sitting at a table, leaning in close to a woman. It was a woman I knew well. He was there sitting with Katarina. 

I couldn't understand what was going on. Time and time again, she told me he was not cheating, and she tried to end our contract, but here she was, smiling at my husband, without a care in the world. As I walked closer to them, I tried to listen close to what they were saying. I stopped when I thought I heard her tell him that she loves him. Just as he was about to reply, I spoke up and told him about the baby. That was one sure way to break them up. I had waited too long to get pregnant, and I would make damn sure that this baby had the life it deserved. The look on their faces was priceless when I told them. 

I was fuming when he told her to stay. I hired the whore to seduce my husband, not fall in love with him. When I left, I went straight home and started to put my plan in action. I would prevail, and get my way. I would do whatever it took to get what was owed to me. 

Alec started to stir next to me and brought me out of the thought of the previous night. 

"Good morning, love. Sorry I got home so late. I was going to wake you but decided to let you sleep." 

"That's OK. How did it go at the bar?" 

"I told him about the baby. You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless, and get this, you remember the escort that I told you about, the one I hired to get proof of him cheating?" 

"Yes. What about her?" 

"Well, she is the one he fell in love with. Can you believe it? The one person I hired to prove he was cheating is the one he ends up with. Ironic isn't it?" 

"Wow, so what do we do now?" 

"We go on with the plan like we talked about, but I have made a few changes. I have made up my mind; there will be blood, and it will be at my hands. He put this on himself, and they will get what is coming to them."

**A/N:**

So, Tanya is up to no good. I wonder just how much trouble she can cause…

Here is a sample of Chapter 25

"Bella, what are you saying? I want to be with you."

"I want that to, but I can't do this right now. I don't think I'm strong enough. I want you to know for sure what you want, I can't be the rebound, and now there is a baby. Family means so much to me, and you need to be there for her."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

So the holidays are over, and we can finally get back to our regular scheduled updates. Let's learn more about this baby shall we…

As always, I do not own anything Twilight, but I hope I do our favorite couple justice.

Thank you Ange and Tiff, you are amazing. I owe you so much.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 25

Edward POV

I'm meeting T at the doctor's today, and I will finally learn the truth. If she is pregnant, I will be there for the baby, but I still want the divorce. I won't stay with someone just because of a child. It wouldn't be fair to the baby or anyone else involved. She was pissed when I told her I wanted to go to the doctor with her. She asked me if the four tests were not proof enough. I told her that I was so drunk I don't remember much from that night. She finally agreed to let me come with her. 

As I sit in the waiting room, I have mixed thoughts. Part of me wants to be a dad, so much. Another part is hoping that she is not having my baby, I want a child brought into this world out of love, and it's been so long since we last had sex. The nurse calls Tanya's name and I begin the walk back to the room. My stomach turns over a few times as I wait in anticipation. I wish I could be happy, but I can't, is it wrong that I feel this way? I mean, of course I will love this baby, and cherish it, hell, they will end up spoiled, but I wish I was here with someone other than Tanya. T on the other hand is all smiles, she keeps rambling on and on about names, and clothes. 

There is a small knock at the door before the doctor enters. I listen as they talk about periods and other girl stuff. I just want to know if she's having a baby or not, and then I hear it. 

"So, Tanya, the results of the blood test are in fact positive. Congratulations, you two, you are going to have a baby." 

My heart stops along with my breath. It's true; I'm going to be a dad. There really is a baby in there, and if I remember correctly that baby was not made out of love. The last time I had sex with her was in the shower, right? At least I think that was the last time, but that's all it takes, one time. I take a breath when I notice the burning in my chest; I look at Tanya, and notice that the doctor has stepped out.

"See, baby, I told you we did it. We made a baby, and you can finally come home now." 

"Tanya, I can't…I need to go." I grab my coat and walk out of the room without looking back. I can't be in that room with her right now, I need time to think. I'm not sure what to think, or feel. I'm going to be a dad, and I don't love the baby's mom. I never thought I would bring a child into the world this way. We tried for so long, so why now? Why did it happen when our marriage falls apart? 

I walk quickly to my car and just drive. I have no clue where I am going; I just watch the trees and buildings go by. Eventually, I stop next to a small park, and park the car amongst the minivans and watch the small children. A smile reaches my face as I see moms and dads play with their kids. _Will it be like this for me?_ It warms my heart, but scares me shitless at the same time. I jump, when I hear my cell ring. I pick it up and see Bella's name on the screen. 

"Hello," I answer. 

"How did it go?" she asks softly. 

"She was telling the truth, she's pregnant." I'm scared of how she will react. Will this change anything? 

"Oh." 

"Are you OK?" The other end of the line is quiet, too quiet. 

"Yes, how are you though?" 

"I'm not sure. I was not expecting this at all. It all came out of the blue. Can I see you tonight?" 

_Please say yes, I need to be with you. You ground me, please say yes.___

"Sure, come on over when you are ready. I'll have dinner ready by six." 

I say goodbye and then head home to shower. As I walk through my house, I stop and stare at the spare bedroom. I try to picture a nursery here, with a tiny baby crying softly. I try hard to see what it will be like, but I can't. I walk to the shower to try and refresh my body. 

I dress, still stressed, and head back to my car for the drive to Bella's. When I get there, I look at the door and smile. Even without her directly next to me, she can calm me, ground me. I get out of the car and walk to the door. It's opened before I even have a chance to knock. I take in the sight of her and smile. She is a sight to behold. I walk in and can smell the dinner that she has cooked. The table is set, and all that is needed is us. I pull out her chair and then sit across from her. 

Dinner is quiet. Neither of us seems to know what to say. The baby has changed so much, and I'm not sure where we will go from here. I hate the silence between us, yet I can't figure out how to break it. Once dinner is done, I help her clear the table, and we take the bottle of wine and glasses to the living room. 

"I've been doing a lot of thinking today." She won't look at me as she talks. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Yes. I don't think we can do this right now. I can't come between you and your baby." 

"Please don't say that. You know you could never do that." She can't end this before it starts. 

"No, you are right. I can't come between you. I would never try, but you have been through a lot these last few months. I think you need time to figure it all out. You need time to get used to the idea of being a dad, and let's face it. I hurt you, I think you need time. I love you, please believe that." 

"Bella, what are you saying? I want to be with you." 

"I want that to, but I can't do this right now. I don't think I'm strong enough. I want you to know for sure what you want, I can't be the rebound, and now there is a baby. Family means so much to me, and you need to be there for her." 

"I can be there for her, and be with you as well. Don't you see that? We can make this work, if we want it to. I love you Bella, I meant every word I said last night. I need you in my life, if you could see the changes in my life; they have all been from you." 

"I can see that. I see the difference in the man I first met and the man standing before me now. Don't you see that's why I need to stop this now? I need you to be strong for your family, and I need to step back. I need you to know for sure what you want. Trust me; this was not an easy decision. I have been thinking about this since Tanya told us. I just think it's the right thing to do." 

_How can she think this? How do I get her to see how much I need her?_ I move to sit next to her. I pick up her hand and squeeze it. I can feel the connection between us, and the way her body reacts, I know she feels it too. 

"I need you to listen to me. I'm not perfect, I'm far from it. I have made many mistakes in my life and let many people choose things for me. Sometimes it was knowingly, other times I had no idea, but you need to know that you ground me. You make me complete. I don't think there are words to express what I feel like when I am with you. You could never come between me and my child, but I want so much for you to be there with me. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you by my side. I see so much clearer when I'm with you. You do not have to be involved with the baby if you choose not to, but I need you with me. I don't know what else to say or do to get you to see this. Please, promise me you will just try. If you love me, and I love you, we can find a way to make this work." 

I wipe the tears from her face, and hope that my plea has worked. I can't lose her now. 

"OK, I'll try." 

"Do you mean it? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Fuck, I don't know what to say, I want you to want this with me. I hope this is all coming out the right way."

"Yes, I mean it. I don't know what the future will hold, but I do love you. I promise we will try. You have to promise me that if it becomes too much, you will tell me. I can never come between you and your baby." 

The rest of the night, we talk about fears of the future, followed by what we want from the future. It's scary just how many things we want together. We have so much in common that we laugh over the silly things. We both want three kids, and no dog. We both want a small house with just enough room to have privacy, but small enough to keep us all together. We both want a porch swing, so that we can sit in the backyard and watch the kids play. We both want the shower from the lake duplicated in any home we ever own. We laugh at the music we like, the books we've read, and the jokes we played as kids. I can't tell you what tomorrow, or next month will bring, but I can tell you that tonight, I'm happy.

Bella's

POV

I tried to push him away; maybe I didn't try hard enough. I had done so much thinking, and I was convinced that I needed to be out of his life, and that he needed to go home to take care of his family. I was ready to do whatever it took to make him understand that. I was ready to give up my own happiness to make sure that he and his baby would never feel the loss of each other.

After our talk, things changed. I caved, and I couldn't tell him no. The way he looked at me; I could see the love, the need in his eyes. The way they started to glisten with tears, as he realized what I was trying to tell him. My tears joined his as he told me just what I meant to him. I knew I wanted him with me, and that I needed him in my life, but I was scared that she would win. So I convinced myself to run. If I ran before I got in too deep it would hurt less. I tried to convince him and myself at the same time, that it was better this way, but I knew it was wrong. I knew we belonged together. I watched him reach for me, hold me, and all but beg me to stay. I saw his body tremble with silent sobs, and as he gave his last plea I noticed something. His reactions to the thought of losing me are the same reactions I had when I thought I lost him. I knew how much I loved him, needed him, and watching him sit next to me and fight for me showed me just how right we were. He wasn't Jake, and he wasn't in this to hurt me. He loves me, and I love him, so I promised I would try. I know that the more I'm with him the harder it will be to ever let him go. Now, I just hope I never will have to. I have no idea how this will turn out, but if he wants me by his side, I will be there. 

We spend the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other. It's a fun night, and all too soon, it's over. He says goodbye, and I head to bed. I'm lying here in bed trying to sleep, but my mind will not stop. I have found myself writing in my journal more often, and it feels great to get the thoughts out onto paper. I even bought a brand new one. I pick it up and begin to write. 

_Dear Diary, _  
><em>I never thought I would ever write this much, but here I am, again. Its times like this<em>_,__ I wish my mom were here. So today I will write to her instead. Maybe if I'm lucky__,__ she's looking down on me and my words will reach her. _  
><em>Dear Mom, <em>  
><em>I miss you terribly. It has gotten easier, but I will never get over the pain of losing you and Dad. I hate knowing that I can't pick up the phone and call you to laugh, or tell you my secrets, or even get your advice. I know you thought I never listened, but I did. I was just too stubborn to let you know. I wish you could be here now. So many things have changed, and I'm not sure I'm on the right path. I need your help Mom, and it's not fair that you are not here. I wish they could find out who hit you. I want them to know what they took from me, but it's been so long I will probably never know.<em>

_I met someone, Mom. I think if you could look past the name, you would like him. He's funny, smart, kind and caring. He's amazing, and the more I get to know him, the more I fall in love. The problem is, he's a Cullen, and for that reason alone, I know you would not approve. I don't know what to do. I know all the stories Dad told me. They are in the back of my head, but I don't see that. I know that he stopped working for his dad, or at least he says he has. I believe him, Mom. I believe that he is a good man. I know I should ask him about it, but would he tell me the truth? Do I really want to know? Why can't you be here? You were supposed to be here to help me, and tell me what to do. I tried to push him away, but I can't. I can't let him go. I love him; I love him more than anyone. I love him like you loved Dad. _

_Please Mom, help me. Show me the right way. Am I supposed to be with him? Do I need to leave? I'm so scared of losing him, and loving him at the same time. Does that even make sense? Please help me, I miss you so much. I just need you to show me the way. Please, Mom. _

_I know that you will never read these words, or hear my pleas, but it feels better getting them out. I know I should go to your grave more often, but it's hard. I hope you understand. When I go there, I think of all the times that we had together, but I also think of the times we will miss. You will never see me fall in love, get married, or have babies. You will never see me grow old, or hear your phone ring in the middle of the night when I fight with my husband and need someone to talk to. I know that you would have answered. You will never get to butt in and tell me how to raise my family, or what I am doing wrong. I will never see you smile, or hear you laugh. I'll never see the looks you gave Dad, yes, I saw them. It's how I learned what true love is. I will never settle for anything less. _

_Please know that I will remember all the advice you gave me on boys, and life. I will never forget you. You will always be my best friend. If you are up there with Dad, give him a kiss for me. Tell him I love him and miss him just as much. Please watch over me, keep me safe, and if you can, guide me through life. Show me the paths of life, and help me choose the correct ones. I love you, Mom. _

**A/N:**

So we now know that there is a baby, I wonder what will happen next?

Chapter 26

"This is where they spend most of their time. I wish I knew what was going on behind those walls, then again maybe I don't. I have others that watch them there. I know that they have not had sex, and for that I'm grateful. I don't think I could watch that, but I need to make sure she is safe. So, I have others do it for me. I'm not sure how she would feel about the way I watch her every move, but it's for her own good. I love her, and I can never let her go."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you Ange and Tiff, you are amazing. I owe you so much.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 26

Anonymous POV

I have watched them for the last five months. My focus has always been Bella, but I can't help but watch all three of them. I have watched Tanya's belly as it has grown with child. I've seen the games she plays, and I know the truth about her but have no way of warning anyone. That's the hardest part of the situation. I am so close, yet so far.

I have seen the way Bella looks at Edward, and vice versa. There is so much love between them, and I know it will last forever. As happy as they are, I know there is more pain to come. I want to stop it, oh, how I've tried, but I'm stuck in the middle.

I'm watching them now, Edward and Bella. Tanya should deliver in about a month, and Edward is nervous. He and Bella have been doing so well, but I know that he's scared of how Bella will react when the baby comes. He's at the park with her now; they are sitting side by side, overlooking the water. Their thighs are touching, as are their hands. He holds her so delicately, yet so close. Their sides are touching all the way to their shoulders. The only spots they are not touching are caused by the curves of her feminine body.

I can't hear what they are saying, but I can't look away. I have become obsessed with watching them. I'm amazed at the way they move together, watch each other. I wish I could get close enough to hear them, to know what they are saying. I know its kind and loving. I can see the way her eyes light up and the way her mouth moves when she giggles.

I do worry that he is not good enough for her. She is such a beautiful girl, and surely she deserves more, but she's happy. Will that ever be enough for me?

They are moving again. They begin to walk along the water, hand in hand. He buys her a coffee, and she thanks him with a kiss. I follow close enough so that I don't lose them, but far enough back that my presence is not known. I follow them to the small cafe they dine at frequently. They have a small lunch together and then walk back to his place.

This is where they spend most of their time. I wish I knew what was going on behind those walls, then again maybe I don't. I have others that watch them there. I know that they have not had sex, and for that, I'm grateful. I don't think I could watch that, but I need to make sure she is safe. So, I have others do it for me. I'm not sure how she would feel about the way I watch her every move, but it's for her own good. I love her, and I can never let her go.

Edward's POV

Bella is in the shower, and I'm cooking dinner. I can't wait until I finally get my divorce. It's been months, but I have my lawyers working on it. Tanya still refuses to sign the papers; she's convinced that I will go back to her. The baby is due in one month, and we found out it's a girl. It's still hard to wrap my mind around it sometimes, but I'm getting used to the fact that I'm going to have a daughter. People have asked me if I'm sure it's mine. The last time I was with my wife we were in the shower. It was the same night that I asked Bella to go away with me. The dates line up, so I know the baby is mine.

Bella and I have become so close, but I still have not managed to tell her about my family. I know that I need to, but I can't find the right time. I once told her that I'm a selfish man, and this is proof. I know I'm not perfect, and I feel like an ass. I was so hurt when she lied to me, and I'm doing the same thing. I'm hoping that because I am not involved, maybe she won't have to know.

We have had several talks about the baby. She says she is OK with it, but I'm not sure. I'm hoping that I won't lose her after the baby is born. I keep trying to assure her that there is room enough for both of them in my life. She knows that there will never be a chance of me getting back with Tanya, but she also knows that she will always be a part of our lives.

I have loved getting to know the Bella I first met. We have talked about everything; I think I may know more about her than she does herself, and I love it that way. I can finish her thoughts, and she can mine.

I hear the water turn off, and I'm brought back to thoughts of her in the shower, naked and wet, using my soap, and drying her body with my towels. I can't wait until I can make all of those things ours. We still have not had sex, although we have spent the night together a few times, and we have made out like horny teenagers, more times than I can count. I forgot how fun that can be, but I miss sex. I wonder what it will be like with Bella.

Dinner is completed by the time she walks into the dining room. She smiles as she begins to help finish dinner. I love the times like this that we share together. We work side by side, not talking, but enjoying each other all the same.

Dinner is quiet with only some small talk. We finish with a bottle of wine and a movie. Bella will spend the night tonight, and that makes me incredibly happy. I love holding her in my arms, knowing that she is there next to me. We cuddle and talk, before she finally falls asleep on my chest. Tomorrow will be a busy day; I have a meeting with my lawyer, and then with Tanya. 

Bella's POV

There is so much to do today. I just left the college, and am proud to say that I am officially a college student once again. I will take the time to get my degree, and then go back to work. I was excellent with my money and with the investments that I made; I now have more than enough money to last me until then. It feels amazing going back to school. It's what I have wanted for so long, and I know Mom and Dad would be so proud.

I still need to go shopping. Edward is going to see Tanya tonight. It's one final plea to get the divorce. It's been worse since she found out about us; she's nasty when we try to talk to her, and she calls me every name she can think of. It's funny how she thought the world of me when I was working for her, and she told me how great it was that I did what I did. But now, I'm nothing but a whore. Granted, I am now with her husband, so maybe she has a point, but I did not wreck their marriage. I'm hoping that, after tonight, she will let us move on, and move on herself.

I buy the items that I need for dinner, and as I am driving home, I notice a small baby boutique. It must be new, because I have never noticed it before. I pull in to see if I can find something; after all, the baby is the innocent one in this.

I open the door and am met with the best baby smell ever. The boutique is breathtaking; there are so many colors, things to look at. It is a very upscale place, and it makes me smile. I can see my own future children wearing these things.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Doodle Bug Baby Boutique, is there something I can help you with today?"

"Maybe, see, I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend."

"How fun, how far along are you?" I cough a bit at her question.

"I'm sorry, I'm not expecting. Long story, but I want to buy the baby something nice."

"Of course, do you know the sex of the baby?"

"They're having a girl. I must say this place is incredible. How long have you been here?"

"Not too long, only a few weeks. I just moved home from New York, and I decided to open the store. I have designed all the clothes here myself. They are one of a kind."

I look and touch the fabric of the clothes. They are so tiny and soft. She walks me over to a vast sea of pinks and purples.

"Wow, I hope you do well. Everything here is so pretty. Do you have anything that says 'Daddy's girl', or something similar?"

"Of course we do." She walks to a rack of clothes, and we start to look at the different items.

_"Mommy's girl my ass," _I say under my breath.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but it seems we don't like the mom much, huh?"

"You can say that again. She's a pain in the ass that will not leave us alone. It would be so easy to just pick up a pen and sign the papers, but she won't. She just doesn't get it." I'm getting worked up. I take a breath, and realize that I am venting to a complete stranger. "I'm sorry. I just get a bit worked up sometimes."

"No need to apologize. My brother is going through something similar. It's not an easy thing to see. Wouldn't it be funny if the other girl involved was you?" She laughs, but I just stare at her. She pauses and looks at me.

"Wait, your name isn't Isabella, is it?"

_No, way. This can't be._

"Yes, do I know you?"

"This is too funny. My name is Alice, if I am right, and I know that I am; you, my dear, must be seeing my brother, Edward."

_Wow, what a small world. _

Alice and I talk for twenty minutes and promise to meet up soon. She tells me that she already likes me better than she ever did Tanya. She also refused to sell me anything. She says that "that skanky ass bitch, with the lying face will never have the privilege of dressing her bastard baby in her clothing." Her words not mine. She goes on to tell me that she believes the baby is not Edward's, but that's he's too trusting, and when he does become a father, she will have the baby's full line of clothing before they are even born.

I laugh the entire way home, she is nothing like I would have expected. I wonder if he knows she is in town. I'll have to tell him tonight. I have now met his family, except for his parents. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet.

I pull into the driveway and see Edward's car parked. He is home sooner than I expected. This could either be really good, or really bad. I'm hoping that she finally gave in and granted him the divorce.

As I walk into his home, it's eerily quiet. I jump when I hear a crash from somewhere in the house. I walk slowly down the hall calling out to him. I find him in the spare bedroom. It was the room that was to be the nursery. We had gone out last week and bought all the furniture and bedding. It was all decorated and waiting for the baby.

I gasp as I see the room now; what was once a beautiful nursery is now in shambles. The furniture is broken, and there are pieces of wood all over the room. The curtains are ripped and shredded from the windows. There is white stuffing that was once in many stuffed animals throughout the room. In the middle of the room is Edward. He's sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Something is terribly wrong. He is not happy about whom the mother of his daughter is, but over the last few months, he has fallen in love with his unborn baby. He has been excited to meet her. I drop my bag and rush to him, being careful not to trip on any of the mess.

"Edward, what happened? Why did you do this?"

"Tanya…she…" He looks at me and breaks down in tears. I pull him close and let him cry. Something happened tonight, and it's not good. I may not know what happened, but I know it involves the baby. I need him to calm down so that he can talk to me. Instantly, a sense of calm washes over me, and I get a feeling that everything will be OK. We will be OK. I don't know where the feeling comes from, but I welcome it.

Edward finally calms and looks at me again. I hate seeing him like this. What the hell did she do?

"I need to tell you something. Tanya told me that…"

He is interrupted by someone pounding at the door. I look at him and shrug. I wasn't expecting any one. I suddenly hear the screeching voice of none other than Tanya. I give Edward a small smile, and he reaches to help me up off that floor so that we can face her together.

**A/N:**

and next time...

Her eyes grow huge at the statement. Her hand flies to her mouth and she tried to hide the gasp that escapes her lips.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I am standing toe to toe to her, and staring deep into her eyes.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. I swear to God if you don't tell me the truth right now, you will be sorry."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

OK, because my Beta's are awsome, you get this chapter sooner than expected. Does it make up for the cliff hanger? I hope so, as there may be a nother one coming.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 27

Edward's POV

I know that my lawyer wants me to just contest the divorce, but I need to give her one last chance. This is it though, and if she doesn't sign the papers tonight, I'll go through with it. I just need this to be over. I see a strange car pulling out of the driveway as I turn down the street. I begin to wonder who it is, but realize it doesn't matter.

Tanya is there to meet me at the door. She gives me a smile as I enter the house.

"Tanya, how are you? How's the baby?"

"We are both doing fine; missing Daddy, though. What more do I need to do to get you to come home?"

"Tanya, please. Can we just talk for a bit? I really need you to listen to me."

She gives me a sad look but walks me to the living room. I notice that so much has changed. The house has been redecorated, and it looks nothing like the home that we once shared. The colors are all off. The house has so much pink and red. Then again, T always was a girly girl. We sit down, and I notice that she pours two glasses of wine. I give her a stern look and open my mouth to speak, but she interrupts me.

"It's one glass, Edward. The doctor says its fine."

"I still don't like it. Look we need to talk."

"Oh, you need to see what I bought the baby." She doesn't even give me a chance to respond before she is running off to the other room. She comes back with armloads of pink. I know we are having a girl and all, but please tell me she has other colors.

"T, please, we need to talk. You can show me things later."

"Don't you even care about our baby, Edward?"

"Of course I do, but I didn't come here to talk to you about her. I came to talk to you, about us."

She begins to grin, and I know that she is taking this the wrong way.

"Did you finally leave that bitch and realize what I can give you?"

"Please do not bring her into this. She has nothing to do with it."

"The hell she doesn't. She worked for me. She took you from me. She was never supposed to do that."

"The fact that you didn't trust me has nothing to do with this, right? How many times did I tell you?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, baby. I was scared and thought I was losing you. I didn't know what to do. I was wrong, but please come home. I know that we can get us back. Just leave her. You know that she is no good for you. The fact that she was hired to be with you should say something."

Why can't she see the wrong that she has done? It's all on me and Bella, but she thinks she did nothing wrong. It's frustrating because I never saw this part of her.

"I will agree that I was not perfect, but you hired her, and you pushed her on me. How many times did she tell you that there was nothing going on? How many times did she tell you that I was not cheating, yet, you pushed her for more? I love her, and I need you to see that. I'm sorry for how things turned out between us, but I need to move on."

"No, you can't. I need you, your daughter needs you. Don't you understand you can't leave us? You can't leave her." She begins to rub her belly, and I watch as the baby kicks.

I run my hands though my hair, pulling it hard. Why can't this be easy? Why did I come here, did I really think I could get through to her?

"I know she needs me, and you never have to worry about that. I will always take care of her. She will never want or need anything. I'll make sure of that, but we can't be together."

"I won't let you leave us." She no longer cries when she's around me. She's grown, and she's confident. She is angry, and I can't blame her for all of it.

"You don't have a choice. I came here to give you one last chance."

"Last chance at what?" she says to me with a confused look on her face.

"Signing the papers," I reply coldly.

She stands and throws the glass of wine across the room. The red liquid blends easily with the blood red walls. Her face is turning red, and I begin to worry about the baby.

"You need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby."

"Fuck you, Edward. Fuck you and your divorce. I will never sign them. I'll never let you leave me."

"You won't have a choice soon."

She stops and glares at me. Her breathing is picking up. Maybe this was not a good idea.

"What do you mean I won't have a choice?" The color is returning to her face, but she still looks pissed. I can almost see her brain working and trying to figure out just what I mean.

"I didn't want it to come to this. That's why I'm here now. I wanted to give you one last chance to do this the easy way. You need to realize that we are over. I'm sorry for my part, but I think it's best for both of us to move on. If you don't sign the papers, it will go to court. I will contest it, and I will get the divorce one way or another."

"You will what?"

"Just as I said, I already have the papers drawn up. All I need to do is have my lawyer file them. Then it will go before a judge. I'm sorry it came to this, but you gave me no choice. If you don't sign these right now, then I will do it my way."

"Fuck you. How can you do this to me? How can you leave me like this? Did I ever mean anything to you…?"

"Yes, of course you did, but I can't do this anymore…"

"No, this can't happen. I will not let you leave me."

I'm getting madder by the minute. Why can't she just let me go? What more can I do to convince her?

"Tanya, please just listen to me. Yes, I loved you and wanted everything with you, but things changed. We have changed. I just can't do this anymore. You won't have to worry about the baby. I'll be there for everything, but we are over. I've tried being nice, but I'm done. just sign them so I can leave."

"Fuck off. Go ahead and try to leave me, you will never see this baby."

"You can't keep me from her. If I have to, I'll take that to court as well."

"Won't matter, you will never win."

"Trust me; I will get to see my daughter."

I stand and pace in the room that once brought me so much comfort. Why does she have to be this way? We both need to calm down; this is not good for the baby.

"Please, you can't take her from me. You can't stop me from being in my daughter's life."

"Get out, Edward. Get the hell out of my house, now. You no longer get to tell me what to do, and you will never see this baby…"

"Fine, I'll call my lawyer in the morning. I'll have him draw up more papers."

"Good luck with that, I can promise you that you will get nowhere."

"How can you promise that? Please enlighten me. What do you think you can possible do to stop me? I have money, and I'm not unfit."

"Yes, but you're not a dad."

Her eyes grow huge at the statement. Her hand flies to her mouth, and she tried to hide the gasp that escapes her lips.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I am standing toe to toe to her and staring deep into her eyes.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. I swear to God if you don't tell me the truth right now, you will be sorry."

"You misunderstood me. I just meant that you are not a dad because the baby is not born."

"Bullshit. Tell me is that baby mine?"

She refuses to look at me, she turns her back to me, and I watch her shoulders rise and fall as she breathes. It's true, there is either a chance that the baby is not mine, or she knows it's not.

"Whose baby is it?"

"It's yours."

"Stop lying to me. Tell me the truth now, I know the dates, I know that we were together, it would have to be the last time we were together. Were you with someone else? How could you do that?"

"How could I? How could you, Edward? You went away with another woman for the weekend. You were out at the bar every night."

"Yes, I made bad choices, but I never cheated on you. I can admit I was wrong."

"Oh, like you are not cheating on me now."

"No, I'm not. I have never had sex with anyone other than you. So when was it?"

"When I went to the spa."

"You bitch; do you even know who the baby belongs to?"

"It's yours, I know it."

"That's not good enough. I will be ordering a DNA test, and if that baby is mine, you will never keep me from her, and if that baby is not mine, then this will be the last time I ever see you again."

I rush to the door. I need to get out of here now. I have a feeling in my gut that she is not mine. I mean, what are the chances? We tried for six months, and she sleeps with someone and then gets pregnant.

"She's not yours, you bastard."

I hear her last words as I slam the door. I don't remember the ride home, but when I open the door and see the boxes of baby things, I lose it. I see nothing as I walk to what was to be the nursery. I look at the empty crib as my chest tightens. I feel like I lost something that I may never have had. I didn't want this baby at first, but I love her now. I hate that Tanya is her mother; I wish I were having this baby with Bella. Now, I may not even be a dad. I have always wanted this - children. How could she do this to me? Make me believe for all these months that she is mine, when there is a very good chance she is not. Does she hate me that much? I know I screwed up, I take full blame for my part, but come on, and how can you try to pass off another man's baby?

I walk around the room and pick up the toy monkey I bought her. I had no clue if the baby would like monkeys when I bought it, but I saw it and had to have it. I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling; its loss, despair, sadness, and hatred, yet so much more. I fell in love with that baby, and now she took her from me. Sure there is a small chance that she is still mine, but I can feel it in my gut, I know that she's not.

I look at the crib once more. It's as empty as I feel. I grab the rail and pull hard. I can hear the wood creak and the screws as they start to strip. I know that I should not take my anger out like this, but I can't stop myself from the destruction that I cause. I keep pulling and screaming.

Finally, I fall to the floor, surrounded by broken furniture, and broken toys. It's Bella's voice that brings me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, what happened? Why did you do this?"

I look up and see the sadness in Bella's face. I wonder how long she has been standing there, as I never heard her come in. "Tanya…she…" I look back at her and feel the tears fall from my face. I feel her arms wrap around my body and words of her telling me it will be OK. The tighter she holds me, the calmer I begin to feel. For some reason, I know that she is right, we will be OK.

I know that I need to tell her what happened today. "I need to tell you something. Tanya told me that…" I can't finish my words as there is a loud pounding at my door. I can hear Tanya yelling on the other side of it. I look at Bella, and when she smiles at me, I stand and help her up off the floor. I palm her face and kiss her hard. She reaches for my hand, and we walk to the door. She squeezes it tighter letting me know that we will do this together. I tell her I love her just before I open the door.

**A/N:**

Sorry for the second cliff hanger. I hope you have a good grip, but I needed everyone to see why Edward was found the way he was. Here is the sneak peak to the next chapter.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking to speak with Mr. Cullen."

"This is he, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Ms. Cope and I work at the hospital. Sir, your wife has gone into labor."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**

OK, because my Beta's are awsome, you get this chapter sooner than expected. Does it make up for the cliff hanger? I hope so, as there may be a nother one coming.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 28

Bella's POV

I knew that he was going to meet with her today. Something must have happened. He still has not had the chance to tell me what's wrong, but I know it's crucial. Something happened that made him destroy the nursery, and I need to find out what. As we walk to the door, I feel him squeeze my hand, and we say I love you.

I reach for the door and open it. I am met with a very pregnant, angry woman. I have not seen her for a few months now, and she looks like she is ready to pop. She is also extremely angry. Once she looks at me, and her eyes drop to our clasped hands, she grows increasingly agitated.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward asks her.

"I came to talk to you, but I can see that you have _her_ here." She stares at me intently as she speaks.

"I think you said all you need to, don't you? Besides, you have no say as to whom I have over. You don't live here."

I can sense him get tense. I hold his hand a bit tighter, reminding him that I am here. He looks at me, and I can see the tension begin to leave.

"Hello, I'm still here you know, and he is still my husband."

"Do you want me to leave so you can talk?" I ask him.

"Yes," Tanya sneers.

"She wasn't asking you, T, and no, I don't want you to leave. I have heard about enough from her today. Bella, you are a guest here. I want you here with me. Tanya, I would like you to leave. I'll have my lawyer call you."

I smile at his words. We do need to sit and talk, though.

"You know I didn't mean what I said. I was angry."

"Exactly, you were mad, and you let it slip. I don't believe you. As I said, I'll have my lawyer call you with information for the test."

"I won't do it. You can't make me," she yells at him.

"Yes, I can. Goodnight."

I watch as he shuts the door in her face. He turns to me and kisses me softly. No words are said as he walks me to the den. I sit next to him on the couch and wait for him to talk. After a few more minutes of silence, I decide to start.

"Edward, what happened today? Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him softly. He stares at the wall, and I am met with silence.

"Does it have to do with the baby? Is she OK?"

He turns to me with tears in his eyes.

"She's not mine."

I look at him stunned. What does he mean she is not his?

"I went to ask her once more about the divorce. We got into a fight, and she told me the baby isn't mine."

Wow, the entire time, she was pushing me to prove that he was cheating on her, and it was her that was sleeping around. Cheating is one thing, but how can someone mess around with a life, a life that isn't even born yet? I just don't get it.

"What happened when she told you?"

"She tried to deny it. Told me that she's mine, but I have a feeling. Deep in my gut, I don't think the baby is mine. I'm going to call the lawyer and make her take a DNA test. I'm sorry about the mess in the bedroom. I was so lost when I came home. I didn't realize how badly I wanted a baby until tonight. I knew I loved her and would be there for her, but now that this came out, I feel like I lost her."

"Don't apologize. Of course, it would hurt. I would be worried if it didn't bother you. She is due soon enough, and we will get the answers. As for the room, it's just furniture, if she is your baby, then we can redo the room. Did she say when it happened?"

"The weekend we went to the lake. I guess she met someone while she was at the spa. I just don't get it. She tried so hard to prove that I was being unfaithful, and it was her all the time. I could take her for so much, but I don't want it. You know we have a prenuptial. I think I will take her for what I can, and then set up an account for the baby, and put all the money in it. She is innocent in all of this, and even if she is not mine, it will give her a start one day."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

The rest of the night is spent cleaning up the nursery. I help with the small things while he takes out all the furniture. It takes us well into the night, but we get it done. I don't feel right leaving him alone, so, I stay with him.

I wake in the morning to a cold bed that isn't mine and the smell of French toast. I take a few minutes to shower and enjoy the smell of his body wash. Once I walk into the kitchen, I see the table set with a full breakfast and fresh juice. Edward is there with a smile on his face. It is so much nicer to see him this way. I hate seeing him in pain. I just wish this were over, and we could move on.

Tanya's POV

I can't believe I let it slip. Alec and I had it all planned out. Yes, we both know that there is a chance this baby could be Edward's, but come on, we tried for how long? Yes, I know it's Alec's. He even helped me come up with the plan. We would make Edward believe that it's his baby. I know he wouldn't come running home, and to be honest, I don't want him to. I'm happy with Alec, and he's who I want.

We planned to keep him involved and get him to support the baby. I still have access to the joint account, and I would start taking out more money. Babies need things, right? I would start stashing it and find someone else to get photos of him and his bitch. Once I had the proof and his money, that's when I would sign the papers and take him for everything. I would have all his money and then get the satisfaction of telling him the baby isn't even his.

I was waiting for the day I could throw that in his face, but no, I had to get pissed and slip up. Alec will be mad, but we will find another way to hurt him. We will come out on top. He will no longer cross me. Edward may think he has the upper hand, but he is wrong. One of us will come out on top, and it will not be him.

Edward's POV

The last month has been stressful to say the least. So much has happened. Tanya let it slip that the baby may not be mine. I'd like to say that I have moved on, but I can't. It still hurts, but I need to know the truth.

Bella and I have spent so much time together. I found out that she even met my sister. I had no idea that she was back in town, but I'm glad. I have been to her store a few times. Mom wants to get all of us together to officially meet Bella. I want them to meet her, but I'm scared. She still doesn't know about my family, not the truth anyway. I don't know how to tell her, and I am afraid that someone will slip. On another note, it doesn't feel right; I know I am still married, and I'm struggling with my relationship. I just want the divorce so I can make it official.

Tanya is due any day now, and I can't wait for the DNA test. I also have a court hearing scheduled in three weeks. We will go before the judge, and then I can finally be free. I will finally be able to make her my girlfriend.

One good thing is that Bella and I have had so much time to get to know each other. I can honestly say that she is my best friend. Bella has even started school again. I have never seen her so excited. Her first day of school, she came over smiling from ear to ear. She was giggling like a young school girl, and proceeded to tell me everything about her day. I sat there and listened and just enjoyed her excitement.

I still have not gone back to work. In fact, I ended up quitting two weeks ago. I left on good terms, and they were sad to see me go, but I need to focus on me. I need to get my life in order and figure out what I want. I have done a lot of thinking this past month. I seem to have a lot of time on my hands, with me not working and Bella in school. I'm not sure what I want to do anymore. I do know that I will not work for the family, nothing illegal anyway. It's not the life I want for my family, and I want Bella as part of my family.

Emmett and I still talk all the time. It's great having someone that I can talk to about everything. He knows Bella and the entire situation. He's happy for me and tells me all the time. I even found out that Bella has spoken to Alice a time or two as well. I'm glad that my siblings like her. It's such a change from Tanya. They never hid the fact that they didn't like her. It gives me hope that she will be welcomed into my family easily.

I'm on my way home to make dinner. I have invited Bella over for pasta. Lately, we've been having dinner with each other six nights out of the week. Every other night is at my house. and tonight's my night. Wednesday night Bella has late classes, so she just goes home. At least twice a week we spend the night together. It sucks when we are not together, but I know that soon we won't have to be apart.

As I pull into the driveway, my phone rings. I pick it up and don't recognize the phone number. Normally, I let them go to voicemail if I don't know the caller, but something tells me to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking to speak with Mr. Cullen."

"This is he, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Ms. Cope, and I work at the hospital. Sir, your wife has gone into labor."

"Thank you, I will be right there."

I call Bella and let her know that I will need to cancel. She asks me if I want her to join me there, and I leave it up to her. I want her there for me, but I don't want her to be uncomfortable.

I walk into the maternity ward and don't need to ask where her room is. I can hear her screaming. I hear my name and turn to see Bella. She tells me that if I want to go in that she will wait for me in the waiting room. I decide to wait there with her. I will see Tanya once the baby is born.

It's been four hours, and Tanya is still in labor. Bella is able to run and get us food for dinner. It isn't as good as what I had planned, but its ok. I call my family to let them know that it's happening. I tell them to only come if they want, and that I will call with any news.

It gets stressful when Tanya's family shows up. There are many looks and some words that are said. I try to tell them what she told me, but no one believes me. Her mom tells me that her daughter is not a whore, and that she knows the baby is mine. She even states that I will burn in hell for what I did to Tanya, and that she will make Bella and I pay. Thankfully, just as Bella comes back with the food, Tanya starts yelling for her mom. I'm glad it's just her and I here. I don't think I could keep my mouth shut if they start in on her.

I feel like I've been here for hours. There are 256 ceiling tiles in this room; I know this as I have counted them four times. Bella and I talk, but it's quiet for the most part. So much will change soon, and it seems as if we are both in our own world, left to our own thoughts. Bella is currently sipping a cup of tea. She has offered to get me something, but I decline. She is doing an amazing job at keeping me calm, and taking care of me. She makes sure I eat, and when she sees me get nervous or stressed, she calms me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I think you need to go in there."

I look up and see Tanya's mom. She has tears in her eyes, and she looks truly remorseful.

"Is everything OK?" I'm starting to panic. Is everything OK, is the baby OK?

"Please just go." She looks at me once more before walking down the hallway away from us.

**A/N:**

Sneak peak at the next chapter

"Bella, you should have seen it. There he was, ripping his underwear off with one hand, a fist full of mud in the other hand, chasing his sister. The entire time yelling, 'I'm not a girl; I don't wear pink underwear, and I don't wear ruffles.'"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**

Sorry if i have not responded to your reviews. I assure you that i do read and love each and every one, this week has just been crazy.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 29

Edward's POV

I stand and walk to her room. I'm not sure what I will find, but I know that I need to go in. I walk in and can see Tanya and her dad in a heated conversation. I clear my throat making my presence known. Her dad looks at me and gives me a small smile. He says something to Tanya before walking towards me. I was not able to hear what was said, but whatever it was, did not make her happy.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Edward."

I'm left confused, as he says nothing else before he walks out the door. I look at Tanya, and she is pissed, but smiling. She motions for me to come closer, and I walk until I am at the foot of her bed. She looks worn out. Her hair is wet and matted to her face. Her face has a flush to it, and she moves slowly.

"How are you?" I ask. I may be upset with her, but I'm not a complete ass. Even I know that labor and delivery are not easy. It takes a toll on a woman's mind and body, and I'm proud that she did well.

"I'm sore, but OK."

"Good, um…I'm not sure why, but your mom told me I needed to come in here. Is everything OK?"

She tenses and looks away.

"Is the baby OK? Can I see her?"

She won't look at me. Is something wrong? There is still a chance that she is mine, and I'm beginning to worry. I turn and start to walk to the other end of the room where there are nurses and the baby. I can see her tiny foot, and it makes me smile.

"No, please don't go."

I turn to her and look at her in question. Why can't I see the baby? What is she doing?

"Why can't I? There is a chance that she is mine. Is she OK?"

"She is fine, but I don't want you to see her. You don't even believe that she is your daughter. Just go, Edward."

I know that she is not able to move, so I ignore her and make my way to the baby. The nurse smiles at me as she moves to allow me a better view. I see her feet again; they are tiny and have ink on the bottom from where they made her footprints. She is wearing a tiny diaper and has a plump pink belly. I see her face and gasp. The nurse looks at me confused, but I turn and walk back to Tanya before she has a chance to say anything.

"Well, I guess I know the truth now."

"What do you mean? She is yours. She looks just like you."

"Like hell she does. She looks nothing like me. Hell, she barely looks like you. I'm guessing that she looks just like her daddy. I'll still demand the test, but I've seen all I need to. Does he even know about her?"

"How dare you."

"This is why your mom told me to come in, isn't it? She took one look at that little girl and saw exactly what I did. They know she's not mine, don't they?"

"You don't know what you are talking about…"

The nurse that was cleaning the baby walks over and asks me to leave. I tell her "gladly" and walk out the door. When I enter the waiting room, I see Bella sitting in the same chair reading a magazine. I smile knowing that this is one less thing that I have to worry about. I make my way to her, take her hand, and pull her up. We walk to the car in silence. When we are both buckled, I tell her.

"She's not mine, Bella."

"How do you know?"

"I took one look at her and I knew. She looks nothing like me, and I mean nothing. I am still going to get tested, but I know in my heart that she is not mine." I try to keep the emotion out of my voice as I'm still a bit disappointed I didn't become a dad today.

"So, what she said was true. There was someone else, and the whole time she was pushing for me to prove you were the one who was unfaithful. She even wanted me to fake it. Why?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with the prenuptial we have. If one cheats, well let's just say the divorce won't end well."

I fill her in on my plan as we drive home. She agrees that even though the baby is not mine, she is still innocent. I don't want the money that I will get from the divorce, and I don't need it, so this makes sense to me, and this will allow her a good start. I will make it so that her mom cannot touch it, and the baby can have access to it when she is 21. We spend the rest of the night talking. There is notably less stress, and it is so relieving.

Three weeks later:

Today, I will confirm what I already know. Today, we get back the results of the paternity test. Tanya still tried to pass the baby off as mine, but it's clear to everyone but her that I am not this baby's daddy. What's great is that without the stress, Bella and I have become closer. Once the divorce is finalized, I will make us official. Today is also the day that Bella will meet the rest of my family. We will all be going to my lawyer's office together then out to dinner. We have spent the last few weekends with my siblings, and they love Bella. It's like she's been part of this family forever. We get together and laugh, joke, and have fun. It's nothing like the get-togethers that we had with Tanya. They were always stiff, and there were many glares exchanged, but get the six of us together, and it's a blast.

I'm hoping my parents fall in love with her as I have. I want nothing more than for them to accept her. The other good thing is that my divorce case will be heard next week. If I'm lucky, I will be a free man in less than seven days. I want to ask Bella to move in with me, and I hope she says yes. Some days, it feels like I'm rushing into this, but I love her. It just feels right. I look over at the woman sitting next to me and smile. Just one look at her makes my day. I love that we can just be in the same space and feel comfortable. We don't need to fill the time with pointless talk.

I remember a day last week. We were watching a movie at her place, and I was looking at some old photos. There was one of her; she must have been about six or seven, and she was on vacation with her parents. They were at the beach, and she was in the water with her dad. After I chuckled a bit, she told me that a wave had just come and pushed her under. Her mom snapped the photo just as she came up. Her hair was everywhere. Her swimsuit was a bit twisted, and her dad was laughing. She had the biggest smile on her face. That photo started a conversation about family. She told me story after story of her family vacations, and I told her mine. We laughed until we had tears in our eyes.

"What's got you so happy?" the angelic voice next to me asks.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the other night and the photo." We both laugh; me a bit more than her.

"Oh come on, are you still on that? I love and hate it at the same time. I looked foolish, but it was such a great vacation."

"I know. I hope that we can make memories like that someday." I smiled hoping that she would catch on that I wanted a family with her.

"I hope so, too."

The rest of the ride is quiet again, with us hand in hand. When I pull into the lawyer's office, my family is already there as well as Tanya. Before I even have a chance to open the door, my mom is by my side. I give her a quick kiss before he gets out, and walk to the other side of the car to help Bella out. I kiss her again and then turn us so that I can introduce her to my mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan."

"Please, call me Bella." My mom smiles from ear to ear. This will work out just fine.

My mom says nothing more as she pulls Bella into a hug. Bella chuckles a bit, before hugging her back.

"It is so nice to meet you, Bella."

"You as well Mrs. Cullen," Bella replies.

"Oh please, call me Esme."

Before I know what's happening, my mom and Bella are walking into the building arm in arm. They both look back at me and smile before continuing on. My dad laughs and pats me on the back.

"Well, son, I guess I'll have to meet her later. I think your mother has fallen in love with her already. She is beautiful."

"Thanks. She is amazing."

Before our conversation can continue, we are interrupted.

"Did you have to bring her? This has nothing to do with her. Why do we need this stupid test anyway? I have already told you what the test will tell you."

"Tanya, she has every right to be here because I asked her to be. I know you don't like it, but she is part of my life, and if I am lucky, she will one day be my wife. As for this test, you are right. I do know what it will say, but it's for you, not me."

I turn and follow the rest of my family into the building. We take the elevator up, and before Tanya has the chance to enter the same one as us, Alice pushes the button, and the doors close in her face. The look on her face is priceless, and Alice can't stop laughing.

We enter my lawyer's office, and I see my mom and Bella sitting in the corner laughing. When I overhear them, I turn beet red.

"Bella, you should have seen it. There he was, ripping his underwear off with one hand, a fist full of mud in the other hand, chasing his sister. The entire time yelling, 'I'm not a girl; I don't wear pink underwear, and I don't wear ruffles.'"

Bella was laughing so hard she was crying and trying to catch her breath.

"Mom, did you have to?"

"My God, Edward, you actually did that?" Bella said in-between breaths.

"Of course, Alice had stitched purple ruffles on my underwear and dyed them pink. I was only seven, and I was not a morning person, so I got dressed in the dark. I really had to use the bathroom, and hey, I was just a kid, so I didn't bother with pants. When I walked down the hall, I noticed everyone laughing at me. Alice took one look at me and ran. I knew something was up."

"But, Bella, what was funny was that he chased her down the street for an entire block. Without thinking, he took the underwear off and picked up the mud. We followed them laughing. I was nice enough to bring him a towel."

"I remember that day so well."

"You would, Alice, but you never did it again," I say laughing as I remember my payback.

"Of course not, you got me back."

I am just getting ready to tell Bella how I got her back when the door opened. A very pissed-off Tanya comes walking in, followed by my lawyer.

"Thank you for meeting me today."

"Can we just get on with this?" Tanya sneers.

"Of course," he responds.

"Well, I have the results here, and the envelope is still sealed. Edward, would you like to open them, or would you prefer me to do so?"

"You can open it. I already know what they say."

Bella and my mother come and stand next to us, leaving Tanya by herself. I still don't understand why she is so confident. Does she really believe that the baby is mine? I watch him as he opens the envelope, and unfolds the letter.

"The results say as follows. Edward, you are 99.999% **_not_** the father of Tanya's baby."

I look at Tanya, and her face is blank. My family says a few words, but I don't hear them.

"Thank you for confirming what I already know. I would like you to change the paperwork to show that she had an affair. I want the two hundred thousand added to the divorce."

"You can't!" Tanya yells out.

"I can, and I will. You signed the agreement, and you broke it."

Tanya says nothing more as she storms out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

"One more thing; I don't want the money."

There are several confused looks throughout the room. To be exact, everyone except Bella and I look as if I have lost my mind.

"Let me explain. I don't need the money. I have talked it over with Bella, and she agrees this is a great idea. I want you to set up an account. The account will be for Baby Jasmine. I know that she is not mine, but for eight months, I loved her, and she is innocent. I want it set up so that she cannot have access to it until she is twenty-one. Tanya can have no access to this money whatsoever. Jasmine can know about it when she turns eighteen, but if she needs to take any money out, she will need to get my approval. If, for some reason, anything happens, and she passes, or chooses not to accept the money, the full amount of the account will be donated to St. Jude's Children's Hospital."

The looks of confusion turn to smiles. The looks on my parents' faces are pure pride. We may be involved in a lot of shit, but we still give back. We walk out the office after giving a few more details and head out to dinner.

**A/N:**

Sneak peak at the next chapter

My own parents were going to take Edward's side over mine. That was until I told them what I know. Sure, they were disappointed in me. I made a bad choice, whatever. When they found out who his family really is, it more than made up for it. Now, they know why they hold so much power and are working on a way to bring them down, every last one of them. Me, I have called dips on Edward and his bitch. No one is to touch them but me.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

Sorry if i have not responded to your reviews. I assure you that i do read and love each and every one, this week has just been crazy.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

Today has been great. Edward and I are following his family to the restaurant to have dinner. I met his parents today; well, his mom at least. She is so much fun. She told me stories of him as a kid. These were the stories that he would never have shared. I really like her. The ride is quiet, and it gives me a chance to think.

I wonder even more if my dad was right. Does it even matter? Do I want to know? I mean, I have spent time with his brother and sister, and they seem so normal. His mom is amazing so far; look at what he did. He gave two hundred grand to a baby that is not his. Part of me wants to ask, but I'm scared. I'm scared that I may be wrong, and he will be offended, or maybe I'll be right and he won't want me. Either way, I'm not ready to ask yet. I know this could be so stupid on my part, but it is what it is.

We pull into the restaurant and Edward helps me out of the car. We follow his family inside and are seated quickly. Edward helps me with my chair before sitting himself. I notice that all the men assist the ladies in the same way.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Bella. I tried earlier, but Mom took her." Everyone at the table giggles.

"Sorry, dear. Bella is amazing, and I needed to get to know her a bit, away from you."

My dad reaches over and shakes Bella's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"You as well."

"So, Bella, has Edward told you the story of…"

"Mom, please no more stories," Edward whines a bit. It's so cute.

"Oh, you will be safe tonight, but I will get them out of her," I say.

"You traitor." He mocks being hurt, and they all laugh at him.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella."

I tell his parents a little about my life. They are happy to know that I am going back to school, and they apologize when they hear about my parents. The mood turns somber while talking about my parents, but the conversation with his family is so easy. They welcome me without question even knowing that their son is still married. She is warm and friendly.

His dad is so funny. I learn he is a doctor. I could have used him around when I was a kid. They all find that humorous. Then I explain just how clumsy I am. He assures me that he will be there if I need him, free of charge. He is a man that loves his family. You can see it in the way he talks about his family, and the way he looks at them. I have never missed my family as much as I do tonight. They make me realize what I truly lost.

We talk all through dinner, and even dessert. The night passes easily with no tension, and before I know it, we are all ready to leave. We stop next to the cars to say goodnight. Before I can open the car door, Esme is by my side.

"Bella, it was so great to meet you. I would love to meet you for brunch, if that's OK," Esme says as she hugs me goodbye.

"I would love that."

I give her my number, and she promises to call me soon to set it up. I can't wait to get to know her better. I say goodbye to the rest of the family and get hugs from each of them. Edward and I go back to his house for the night.

"I'm glad things turned out OK."

"Me too," he replies.

We sit on the couch and snuggle. After a few minutes, he gets up to light a fire then joins me back on the couch.

"So… what happens now?" I ask.

"Well, next Thursday, I go to court. If I am lucky, I will be a free man. Then I plan to make us official. I want to be with you, Bella. I want you to be my girl. That is, if it's what you want."

I look at him and smile. He looks happy but scared that I may turn him down. How could I? I want to be with him.

"Of course it's what I want. I want it more than anything. I love you, Edward. I want everything with you."

He leans in and kisses me softly. We make out for what seems like hours. When we can't breathe, we stop. It's a good thing, because if we don't, things will move on, and we both want to wait.

I say goodnight and make my way to the guest room. I have fallen in love with this room. It is located directly across the hall from Edward, and some nights, I give him a bit of a show; I "forget" that the door is open a bit as I change. I know he can't see everything, but it's enough to let him know what I am doing. When I hear him groan, I know it is working. We have come up with ways like this to playfully tease each other. It's almost like our own way of being as intimate as we can.

Tonight, I don't tease. I close the door softly, only after telling him goodnight, and make my way to the attached bath. I shower, loving the smell of his products. He offered to buy me my own and even told me that I can put whatever I want in this room, but I love his scent. So I just stocked my bathroom with products from his. He started to notice one week and thought he was losing his mind, until I laughed at him. He couldn't figure it out, so I led him to the bath and showed him my stash.

I make my way back to the bedroom and cocoon my body in the soft micro-fleece sheets. The only thing that could make this better would be him by my side. Some nights we do, but some nights, it's just too hard. So, tonight, I sleep alone.

I wake to the smell of fresh muffins. I turn over and open my eyes, only to see Edward with a tray full of food and juice. He smiles at me as he places the tray on the nightstand. I sit up and move over making room for him to join me. We spend the morning laughing and eating in bed.

"So what would you like to do today?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could spend the day at the aquarium. It's been ages since I was last there."

"You know, I have never been there. I think that would be a great idea. Do you want to invite anyone to go with us?"

"Would I be too selfish if I say no?"

I laugh a bit and then kiss him. "Of course not," I reply.

The trip is amazing. There are so many fish and different things to see. He even takes me to see the beluga whale show. I feel like a kid again. We are walking to get ice cream when my phone rings.

"Hello," I answer.

"Good evening, Bella, this is Esme. I was wondering if you would be free for brunch next Monday."

"I have classes all day Monday, but I'm free Tuesday, if you are."

"I am. What do you say we meet at eleven?"

"That works out great. I will see you then."

I hang up the phone, and Edward gives me a grin. "What was that all about?"

"It was your mom. I am meeting her for brunch."

"Well, that's nice, but please don't let her tell you anymore childhood stories."

"Oh come on, where is all the fun in that?"

He puts his arm around my shoulder and holds me close. "Bella, I promise you will know all my stories one day, but I would at least like to be there so I can make sure she tells them correctly."

We laugh more and spend the day together. Its days like this that you would never know what goes on behind the scenes. No one would guess that he is married, and not to me.

I'm excited and nervous to meet with Esme alone. I can't wait to get to know her more and learn more about Edward. I am also curious to feel her out, so to say. What scares me, is that maybe she won't like me. I'm not sure why it matters so much, but I have this need for her to accept me. The drive to her home is slow and gives me time to think. Edward called me this morning to tell me to relax and have fun. He assured me that there was no hidden motive to the brunch, and that his mom genially liked me.

Tanya's POV

What the hell am I supposed to do now? The whole plan is shot. The ass even went and had the divorce contested, and now that he has the proof that Jasmine is not his, I will get nothing. I have to pay him, and it's his fault. I opened my own account soon after I met Alec, and I even opened him one as well. I have been stashing money in his account for a while now. If Edward has noticed me taking money, he hasn't said anything.

Alec was mad that I let it slip, but we got past it. He's been frustrated that we can't have sex, so I gave him a blow job to calm him. My parents were pissed at me at first. They were even going to take his side. Can you believe it? My own parents were going to take Edward's side over mine. That was until I told them what I know. Sure, they were disappointed in me. I made a bad choice, whatever. When they found out who his family really is, it more than made up for it. Now, they know why they hold so much power and are working on a way to bring them down; every last one of them. Me, I have called dibs on Edward and his bitch. No one is to touch them but me.

I have a plan that is being set in motion. I'm just waiting for the right time. Things are slow right now. I'm busy enjoying my daughter and catching up on the family business. Jasmine is an amazing baby, and I'm so glad I have her. She does look just like her father, though. I want to be involved in her life and bring her up the way she deserves to be. This is why I will wait to get my revenge. But mark my words, revenge is coming.

**A/N:**

Next time...

"Baby, what's the matter?" he says as he pulls me into his arms.

"I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can do this."

The look on his face tears me apart.

"Do what? What happened, love?"

"It's all too much. I'm not sure what I want, what I need. I'm so confused?"

"Where is this coming from? We have been so good together. What changed?"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:**

Sorry if i have not responded to your reviews. I assure you that i do read and love each and every one, this week has just been crazy.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 31

Bella's POV

Edward went to court last week, and we are just waiting for the final papers. I'm so happy, yet terrified. I'm starting to realize where this is going, where I want it to go. We have had to keep our distance, and we've chosen not to fully commit to each other, and now that the time is near, it's hitting me hard.

So much is coming back; the pain from losing my parents, the pain from Jake. I'm afraid that if I allow myself to fully commit that I could lose him. I'm not sure if I could handle another loss of a loved one, and if his line of work is true, then there is a very good chance something could happen. Then there is all the shit with Jake. Would that happen again? I mean, he's getting a divorce, what is there to stop him from doing the same to me? Can I trust him? Can I trust myself?

I can't understand why this is all coming up now? I've not had one thought of doubt until now. I wish there was an easy answer, a way to ask how this will turn out, and then get my answer instantly. I know I want to take the chance and trust in him, but why does it scare me? I have never been this insecure. I have always been strong, and knew what I wanted. Yet, now, when it comes to this man, I feel like I know nothing. It's like I'm the shy girl in the back of the library. I thought I left that girl behind in high school.

I look around my penthouse and notice just how empty it feels. Sure, there are things here. Things that belonged to my family and make me feel warm, and connected to them. At the same time, it feels cold and empty. Why can't I just get this feeling to pass? I take a glass out of the cupboard and pour a small glass of wine. I sit by the fire and pull out an old family photo album.

I flip through the pages and smile as I see the love between my parents. The way my Dad looked at my Mom; it makes me wonder if I can have that with Edward. In every photo, it's obvious the love they had for each other. I just want that in my life, and I'm afraid that I will miss out on it, or have it taken from me. The ringing of the door makes me jump a bit. I don't realize that I have been crying until I see the tears on the page. I wipe my eyes and walk to the door.

I set down my glass on the table and look through the peep hole. I see Edward standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I open the door and try to smile, hoping he won't see through to my fear, I fail.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he says as he pulls me into his arms.

"I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can do this."

The look on his face tears me apart.

"Do what? What happened, love?"

"It's all too much. I'm not sure what I want, what I need. I'm so confused."

"Where is this coming from? We have been so good together. What changed?"

"I think it's just all so real now. You should be getting your divorce soon, and then we are free to be together." I hope this is coming out the right way. I'm so scared that I am not able to tell him what I'm feeling.

"That's a good thing, right? Do you not want this… us?" His eyes are wet. I can see he thinks I'm leaving him. Am I?

"I do, it is. I love you, Edward, there is just so much unknown. I'm not sure what I can trust, and what I can't."

"I love you too. You know you can trust that. Don't you?"

"How do I know the same thing won't happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Divorce and falling out of love."

I know that we need to talk about this. I need for him to understand my fears, to work this out together. He is about to respond when his phone rings. He tries to tell me that it can pass, but I need a minute, so tell him to answer it. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face while he takes his call. When I walk back to him, he looks torn, and I can tell he needs to go.

"Baby, something came up. I hate to do this, but I have to go. I need you to know that we will finish this talk. I love you, and you are it for me. This is forever. Please don't question us, love. Can I come over tonight so we can talk about this?"

I let him wrap me in his arms, and begin to relax a bit.

"Yes, I would love that. I do love you, and I'm not sure where all these feeling came from. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. I promise we will make it through this. How about this, I will bring dinner tonight. I want you to take the day and relax. Let me take care of you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

He kisses me softly and walks out the door. I'm glad that I have some more time to get my feelings together, but I feel lost without him by my side.

I spend the next hour in the bath. There is soft music playing, candles everywhere, and lots of bubbles. The warmth reminds me of being wrapped in his arms. Once the water cools, I dry off and put on my warm fuzzy pajamas, and try to get my thoughts together. I know that I have a few hours before he will be back, and I need to be able to tell him what I am feeling, without scaring him off. When I hear the ring alerting me that someone is at the door, I jump. Is he back so soon?

I rush to the door expecting to see Edward, but instead, I'm met with his mom.

"Esme, I wasn't expecting you."

"I hope it's OK that I came by. Edward called and told me you may be able to use a mom. We were going to have brunch anyway, so when he asked me to come over, I couldn't pass it up."

Before I know it, the tears are back, and she is through the door putting her arms around me.

"What happened, dear?"

We walk to the den and sit on the sofa.

"I think it all became so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this? I mean he is your son, and he is still married to someone other than me."

"Oh please, there is nothing you can't tell me. I may not want to hear all the details, but you can tell me anything. I know it's been a while since your mom passed. Edward told me you were having a rough morning and asked me to make sure you were okay. If you are not comfortable talking to me, that's fine. We can just hang out and spend the rest of the day together. As for Tanya, please do not feel awkward around us. I know what she has done, in fact, I know a lot of things, but I like you. I know that we will become close. You are good for my Edward, and that is all I have ever wanted; my children to be happy."

"Thank you from coming. I'm sorry if I ruined your day."

"Of course not, I'm more than happy to be here for you. My son loves you so much, and I am here whenever you need me."

"I must say that it would be nice to have a mom to talk to. Its times like that I really miss mine."

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Tell me what you're afraid of.

"Loss," I whisper.

"Are you afraid he will leave you?"

This was it, I needed to either decide to hold information back, or get it all out. I decide to get it all out. If Edward and I are going to make it, I need to know the truth. I will start with his Mom, and tonight when Edward comes back, I will make sure we talk. If this is going to work, we need to be honest, and what a better time to start than now?

"There is so much. Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes, of course you can."

"Will you be honest with me?" I need to know if she will hold things back.

"Bella, I will be as honest as I can. There may be things I don't know the answers to. I have a feeling you will be a part of this family for quite some time, so, I promise to be honest." She smiles softly and waits for me to continue.

My stomach turns a bit. I may get my answers today. I just hope they are what I need to hear.

"I have trust issues. I have had so many people leave me; some by their own choice and some by mine. I have no family, and the one relationship I was in ended badly. I'm scared that if he's getting the divorce with Tanya, what will stop him from doing the same to me?"

"Bella, I don't know how much he has told you, but his father and I pushed them together. Now that I have seen him with you, I know that we were wrong. He loved her. I have no question of that, but it was nothing like the way he loves you. I don't think he would ever be able to leave you."

"Is it really that easy to see? I was looking at my family photos today, and you can see the love between my parents. It's so clear and powerful. Does he look at me that way? Does he love me that way?"

"Let me show you something."

She gets her purse and pulls out a phone. She sits back down next to me and starts scanning through some photos. She stops when she gets to the one she is looking for. I look over and gasp. It's a photo of Edward and me. I didn't even know she took it, and it looks like it was taken at the courthouse. Edward and I are looking at each other, and it's obvious that we are not paying attention to anything around us. What gets me, though, is the way he is looking at me. His hands are on my hips, his face close to mine. My eyes are closing gently, and I'm leaning into him. He is looking at me intently. It's the same look as my dad had for my mom in all their photos. I can feel my eyes start to glisten with tears.

"You see, dear, he loves you more than you know."

"How did I not see this?"

"You two have been so wrapped up in each other, and everything else going on. It's easy not to focus on it."

"I can see it now; it's just hard to trust. There is so much unknown. I'm not sure I'm strong enough. But, how you can be so accepting given what has happened? You must know how I met your son."

"Let me tell you something. I will only say this once, so I need you to listen closely. I know a lot of things, dear, maybe more about things than I should, but I want nothing more than happiness for my children. Yes, I know how you met my son, and I also what you are doing now. I can tell that you were not in it for the 'favors' the other girls do." I stiffen at her words. How much does she know? "Bella, Eclipse belonged to my father in-law before he gave it to Emmett. I know what goes on there, and I know that you never did any of those things. I will also tell you that things are not always as they seem. I know you come from a good family with strong beliefs. Your parents were good people."

This takes my breath away.

"Did you know my parents?"

"I knew your father. I never met your mom, but she was well known throughout the city and from what I heard, she was a great mother. I want you to remember things are not always what they seem and that there are always two sides to a story."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You can, I will try to answer as honestly as I can, but you may ask me anything."

"You say you knew my dad?"

"Yes, I met him on more than one occasion."

"So you know that he was a detective."

"Yes, dear, and he was a great one."

"Was what he told me true? I have some questions, and I'm not sure you will like them. Hell, I should probably be asking Edward, but I need to know what I'm getting into." My hands begin to shake under the table.

"What did he tell you?"

"Dad used to tell me about the cases he was working on. Your family's name came up a lot. He used to tell me stories that you were involved in the mob, or mafia, or whatever you call it. He used to tell me that there were all these illegal things you were all involved in, and that Edward was to one day take over. He told me that you were all bad people and needed to be taken down."

"What do you think of us?"

"I love you all. Edward is amazing. He is kind, gentle, and caring. He listens to me and takes care of me. I mean, look, he got called away, and he sent me you. You have been nothing but kind to me. Your entire family has. I know that Emmett runs Eclipse, and I know that the girls do things that are not legal. I can honestly say that you all have been nothing but kind and welcoming to me."

"So would a job make a difference?"

"I'm not sure. I can't picture you doing the things I was told, but a part of me thinks it wouldn't matter."

"Bella, I was where you are once before. I had the same fears when I met Carlisle. I too was told many stories and was warned of him. I told you I will be honest, and I will be. I do know that you need to talk to Edward. It needs to come from him, what I can tell you, is we are a family, a close family. We take care of each other, and when we're needed, we are there for each other. We stick up for each other and protect each other."

"How will this work? If things don't work out, what will happen?"

"Do you love my son? I mean really love him?"

I take a moment and think. I love him with every cell of my body. I can't picture my life without him. If it's true, he hasn't shown it yet.

"Yes. Esme, I thought I once knew what love was. I was wrong. Edward has showed me what true love is. I can't see my life without him in it."

"Would it matter if he were a CEO, or if he flipped burgers?"

"Of course not, I love him for him, and not his job."

"There is your answer, dear. You must also know that Edward is not working for his dad. He hasn't for a while now. I can't say that will ever change, but for now, he's not working."

"I guess I really need to talk to him about that."

"I think you are right."

"How did you do it? Move past everything?"

"I fell in love. Sure, there were some things that were hard to get past, but he doesn't bring his work home with him. He was and always is there when I need him. He was there for his kids, and he takes care of us. He goes to work, and comes home. Just like every other father I know."

Esme and I talk more throughout the day. I definitely feel better by the time she leaves. She has not come right out and confirmed that the stories were true, but I get what I've needed. His family is definitely involved in something, but they are very family oriented as well. I learn that she is an interior decorator, and she in fact had redone my home just before I bought it. I learned that she loves her family dearly and will do anything for them. I end up having an amazing time with her. It's easy to forget that I had only met her a few days ago. We talk and laugh like we have known each other for years. It is like talking to my mom again. Warm, claiming, comforting, and caring. God, I miss having a family.

Edward calls to check on me just before dinnertime. He asks what I want for dinner and tells me that he loves me. I thank him for asking Esme to come over. I tell him that it helped, and that it is in fact great to have a mom to talk to.

I just need to wait for him to arrive. I can't lose my nerve; I need to talk to him. I want a life with him, and for that to happen, we need to be honest with each other. I am going to open up, make sure that he knows everything about me, and that he knows why I'm scared. I also need him to answer my questions. If he can't be honest with me, then I'm not sure we will make it.

I hear the door and smile. I open the door and he walks in carrying boxes of food. He takes a moment to kiss me, and when he does, I take notice of the way he looks at me.

We take dinner to the living room and have a picnic on the floor. I try to be myself and upbeat, but I know it's not coming across. I fidget, and the talk is small. I need to open up, but I'm not sure where to start. I just want a nice dinner first. He keeps looking at me, and I know he's trying to figure out what's going on.

When dinner is done, he cleans up and meets me back in the living room. I sit on the couch and he joins me a few minutes later. I smile at him as I find the strength to talk to him.

**A/N:**

Got to love some momma Esmen. Next chapteris a turning point.

Next time:

Today is supposed to be happy; it's supposed to be the start of us. I still needed to tell her the truth about me; I know I can trust her. I need to make her see that I will never hurt her. I could never leave her.

Next time...

"Baby, what's the matter?" he says as he pulls me into his arms.

"I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can do this."

The look on his face tears me apart.

"Do what? What happened, love?"

"It's all too much. I'm not sure what I want, what I need. I'm so confused?"

"Where is this coming from? We have been so good together. What changed?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay in the chatper. I have the next two written. I really need to get in the writing mood.

You knwo the drill, I own only the plot and nothing more. Enjoy. This is the best chapter yet.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 32

Edward's POV

I woke this morning wrapped in the arms of the one person I could say that I truly was in love with. I stare at her face as she sleeps and think about last night. I was sitting on the floor looking at a broken Bella. My heart was breaking for her. She has been through so much, no wonder she doesn't trust easily. Yesterday started off rough. She had been crying, and then, when she said she wasn't sure what she wanted - it, well, it scared me. I thought I was losing her. Then I got a call. I tried to say it could wait, but I think she needed a moment to herself. I'm glad I took the call. It was my lawyer, and he had the final divorce papers. I wanted to tell her but needed to make sure everything was final first. I did call my mom, though. I know she misses her mom, and I thought she could use someone to talk to.

We had dinner on the floor. It was quiet, but we were together, and that is all that mattered. I thought that after dinner we could talk, and then I could tell her I'm finally free. After I cleaned up dinner, we sat on the couch to talk.

_Flashback:_

"Edward, can we talk?" I have a feeling this will not be good. She still looks so sad.

"Of course we can. I have something to tell you. Would you like to hear it now, or later?"

"Do you mind if I go first? I need to get this out."

My heart picks up a bit, and I'm scared. Does she not want me anymore? She did say that she was not sure what she wanted. My hands become clammy, and I grip them into fists and then release them.

"I need to make sure you understand why I can't trust. I need you to let me get this out before you talk. You know all of my past, well, all but my life just before I started working at Eclipse. I was working two jobs, and when I moved to my bigger apartment, I met Jake."

Does she not remember telling me this? I know of her past, and I don't want to put her through this again. The way that she said his name with so much hurt and anger. I don't know if there is more to the story, but I want to kill him for hurting her.

"Baby, I know…"

"Please, I need to make sure you know everything. I gave you the edited version, but I need you to understand it all. We became friends, and then it moved to more. We ended up living together. We were in love, or at least I thought we were. Edward, he hurt me so bad."

How could anyone hurt her? She has such an amazing soul; I can't stand to see her like this. "Bella, is there more? Did he…did he hurt you physically?" I swear if he touched her, I will kill him. My heart is pounding in my chest. I want to hear this answer, and I am praying that it's no. For his sake, it better be a no.

"No, Edward, nothing like that. I was going to get a promotion at work. I was so happy, all I wanted to do was go out and celebrate. I rushed home to see him…"

Her voice is beginning to crack. She's trying to hold it together. I reach for her, rubbing small circles on her hand. It seems to calm her. I hate that she is hurting. I want to take the pain away.

"He was home when I got there, but he wasn't alone. I found him in my bed with my manager. He told me that he loved us both, but they were getting married."

That bastard! How could anyone do that to someone like her? This Jake had better hope we don't cross paths. I haven't been a part of my family business for a while now, but this is too much. I'd go back in a heartbeat and destroy him for hurting her. She finishes her story, and it all makes sense now. Why she became an escort, and why she tried to get out of the deal she had with Tanya. Why it's hard for her to open up to me. I just wish she had opened up sooner. I never saw this coming. She has always been so strong and confident. This is a side that I never expected to see.

When I see the first tear fall, I reach for her, pull her into my lap so that she's straddling me, and hold her. I can feel her body gently shake as she cries. I need to calm her. I hate seeing her this way. I pull her closer and softly tell her it will be okay. Her cries start to slow, and I can hear her mumbling. She has her face pressed so hard into my chest that I can't understand the words she's saying. Today is supposed to be happy; it's supposed to be the start of us. I still needed to tell her the truth about me; I know I can trust her. I need to make her see that I will never hurt her. I could never leave her.

I lean back, wipe her tears from her face and put my lips to hers. She doesn't pull away. She leans in closer. I kiss her so softly, with so much emotion. I'm trying to convey to her that everything will be okay. She slides her hands up my shoulders and places them on the back of my head pulling me closer to her. I can feel her nails lightly scraping at the nape of my neck. The feeling of her body so close makes me hard. I moan as I relax my head into her hands.

As the kiss deepens, I take a chance. We both agreed that we would wait to make love until my divorce was final, I should tell her, but I can't seem to talk. I need to show her what she means to me. If this is what she needs, I'll give it to her. I run my hands down her back and place them under her shirt, my hands grip her hips, grinding her into me. My thumbs rub back and forth on her soft skin. I have never felt something so smooth in my life, there is nothing I would rather touch more. I slowly begin to lift the hem of her shirt higher, ready to stop at any sign that she doesn't want this. She moans into my mouth, and nods her head encouraging me to go on.

Our lips part for much-needed air, and I use the time to my advantage. I look deep within her eyes and bring the shirt higher, never breaking eye contact. When I get to her arms, she raises them over her head. I slowly continue my hands up the sides of her breasts, up her arms to her elbows; I move higher caressing her forearms, her wrists. Once the shirt is high enough, I make eye contact again. I lock our hands together for a brief moment and kiss her. We bring our hands down together, and I drop her shirt to the floor.

I see her eyes begin to lighten; the pain that was there just moments ago is being replaced by passion. I take a chance and lower my eyes. I can't wait to see her for the first time. I groan as my eyes go lower, and I see that she's not wearing a bra. I want to touch her, but I don't want to move too fast. I bring my lips to hers once more. It's careful, compassionate, and full of unspoken, but mutually felt emotions. I pour all of my love for her into it. I need her to feel what I feel, feel the love I have for her, the need for her. I need her to know that I will never hurt her the way _he_ did, that she will never have to feel that way again. I tell her everything that words can't express. She moans softly into my mouth. Neither of us touches the other. Not yet, we kiss, and look in each other's eyes.

The kiss goes on for what feels like forever. I will never get tired of the feeling of her lips to mine, so soft and sensual. I break the kiss once more, and this time she removes my shirt. I stand and watch her as she looks at my chest. I reach out and pull her to me. I wrap her in my arms and run my hands up and down her back. I lean down and run my nose from her shoulder, to her neck and jaw, finally ending just below her ear. I kiss her softly and listen to her moan as I tell her I love her. I breathe in deep, and her scent calms me. We take turns removing clothing; the only touching is the gentle caresses that are needed to remove the clothes. When we are down to just our underwear, we smile. I bring my hands to her hips, and her movements follow mine. I place my thumbs in the band of her panties; she smiles at me and once again mirrors my movements. We both lower the other's last piece of clothing until we can't go any further. We simultaneously step out of the last piece of fabric, never breaking eye contact. We are naked and together.

I pull her to me again. Neither of us has looked down, not yet. We are still locked in our gaze, and when her body meets mine, we both moan. Her naked body is flush against me, and I know she feels my need for her. I think about moving this to the bedroom; I want to make love to her so badly, but I need to make sure it's what she needs. I know we are about to make love. I want, oh how I want to, but I can't. She needs to know the truth. I can't keep it from her, not after everything she has been through. She deserves to know what she is getting.

"Isabella, I need to tell you the truth about me, my family."

"I already know the truth, Edward. I have always known the truth. I love you no matter who you are."

I open my mouth to ask her, but before I have a chance to react to her words, Bella pulls from my embrace, and I instantly feel the loss of heat. How does she know? Did my mom tell her? She says she knows, but does she really know it all and still want me? I go to talk again, but she places her finger over my lips, and then she slowly lowers her body to the floor, never looking away from my eyes. She grabs my hand and pulls it gently down, letting me know that she wants me to sit. Once I'm sitting on the floor, I'm grateful for the soft plush white throw rug that sits in front of the fireplace. I stretch my legs straight in front of me, and watch as she stands, and then proceeds to sit on my lap. She wraps her legs around my waist, and rests on her head on my chest.

I run my hands over her back and bottom. Reaching and feeling every part of her I can. I stop and pull her hips to me. She's on her knees now, and it places her directly over my throbbing erection. I can feel the heat from her center; I feel her wetness dripping onto me. This is heaven; this is what love is supposed to feel like. There are so many emotions I'm feeling. I need a way to express them. I need to tell her, show her what I feel. I pick her head up off my chest, and look in her eyes. I pray that she knows what I'm asking. Her eyes are heavy, but filled with energy. I wipe the one tear that falls as my other hand still holds her hip. I look back to her eyes and watch as she nods her head. It's a small nod, but she's able to say so much in that tiny movement. I look again, and there's no hesitation on her face as I slowly slide into her, pulling her as close to my body as she can get, she wraps her legs back around my waist. I can't get close enough. I kiss her and hold her. Neither of us is moving, and there are no words being spoken.

I kiss her once more before I speak.

"Talk to me, love. Tell me what you need, what you are thinking." I'm so deep in her, but it's not enough. I want to move in her, to make her feel good. The heat of her core wrapped around me is almost too much.

She rests her forehead on my chest again. "I'm scared, Edward."

"Of what, baby," I ask as I kissed the top of her head.

"Being hurt, of losing you…"

"I could never hurt you like that, love. I'm here. I can never leave you." I begin to pull her hips closer to my body, causing friction, which in turn caused us both to moan.

"I want to be loved."

"I do love you, Bella, more than anything in this world. Can you feel my love?" I push her away from me just a bit, only to pull her to me again.

"I want to be safe."

"Baby, you are safe. No one can touch you when you're with me. There is no one that I would allow to hurt you. I promise to protect you with my life." She would soon know that I would give my life for her.

"I want to be touched."

I start to run my hands over her body, slowly and gently touching every part of her that I could reach. I can feel her spine as my hand moves up her back; I can feel her arms shake, and then calm as I rub them. I feel the slight movement in her hips and thighs as I grab her behind the knees and pull her even closer.

"I want you with me always." I stop my movements, place my finger under her chin, and lift her face so that I can look into her eyes.

"I will never leave you. Tell me everything, love. I want to know everything that you need and want." I slowly start to move us together again. The movements are constant, yet slow. She puts her arms around me and rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"I want to be happy."

"I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." I will make love to her like this all night, every night, if that's what it takes.

"Edward, I want to know that true love does exist," she says so softly, I almost don't hear her.

I thrust into her slowly, rocking her hips against mine, in no rush to finish.

"Baby, feel us together. Let go for a moment and just feel. Can you feel what I feel? Can you feel the emotions between us? It's there. It's real. I will never let it go. Look down, love, look at us connected. There is nothing truer than this." For the first time, we both look down together. I can see myself slip in and out of her, her wetness coating me. I continue my slow rhythmic pushing and pulling of our bodies as we watch. Part of me wants to go faster, to feel every inch of her, but getting off is the last thing on my mind. Bella had been so hurt and needs the connecting that I can give her. She needs the reassurance, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to give her what she needs.

"I just want to be taken care of." She's crying softly once again.

Of course, she would want that. She has given so much of herself away. She has spent so much time taking care of others, stopping their pain, yet there's been no one to take care of her. I once again bring her face to mine. I press my lips to hers so softly that it feels as if I were kissing a feather.

"Baby, let me in. I'm here; I want to take care of you. I will give you everything you need. I will give you everything you want. All you have to do is let me in, let me take care of you." I rest my forehead on hers and close my eyes, silently pleading with her to just take the chance and let me in.

She stops the rocking of her hips that had been matching the pushing and pulling of my hands. She looks directly in my eyes, and I watch the tears fall.

"Okay, I will let you in. I love you, Edward. I trust you."

God, I love her so much, this is what I needed, her to trust me, to let me in, to let me take care of her. She reaches up, and with the velvety softness of the pad of her thumb, she wipes a tear from my cheek. A tear I didn't even know I had shed, until now. I have never heard more beautiful words spoken. In that moment, I knew we would be OK.

I kiss her a bit harder, and begin to make love to her once again.

_End flash back_

As I lean down and kiss her head, I smile at the memory of us on the floor. We had made love like that for over forty-five minutes. She would tell me one of her insecurities, or fears, and I would comfort her and tell her words to make it better, and I meant every single word I told her. We both moved slowly, our pace never did pick up. We finally came together with soft moans of pleasure, tears in our eyes, and the feeling of that one true love. I know that when she wakes, we will need to talk about what she knows. I need to make sure that she knows everything, and that she will still be OK. That she will still love me, but for now, I watch her, and wonder how the hell I got her.

**A/N:**

So, thoughts on their first time? love it, hate it?

next time...

I want you to accept her, and I mean fully accept her. She is not Tanya, and I will not tolerate her being treated like Tanya. Is that understood?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:**

You knwo the drill, I own only the plot and nothing more. Enjoy.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 33

Bella's POV

Last night was unbelievable, but not what I planned. I had planned to talk to him, to ask him questions, and explain my fears. Instead, we made love. It was utterly phenomenal, but I feel horrible. He is still married, and we vowed not to go there. I just hope he didn't feel pushed into it. I woke a few minutes ago, and he is watching me. I can feel his stare on my body. I'm scared to open my eyes and face him, but I have to pee. Besides, I know that we need to finish our talk. I finally open my eyes and face him.

He is holding me close. We are both still naked; I am wrapped in his arms, and he is smiling intently at me.

"Good morning, love," he says as he kisses me softly.

"Good morning. I know we need to talk, but I need to use the restroom first."

He reluctantly lets me go, and I sit up. I reach for his shirt that is lying on the floor and slip it over my body. I walk to the bathroom feeling his eyes on me the entire way. When I am finished, I look in the mirror before washing my face. I take a moment and clear my head. My body aches, but in a good way. I can feel my sore muscles, and it makes me think of last night. There is one thing I know for sure. We fit together so perfectly. I open the door and see Edward still watching me. His eyes scan my body, causing me to blush. I walk back to the bed, and he holds the blankets open for me. Once I'm wrapped around his body, I start the conversation.

"I think we need to talk about last night."

"Are you okay with what happened between us?"

"Of course, I just don't want you to feel like I pushed you. I know we both wanted to wait, and I practically threw myself at you. I'm not sure what came over me. I'm sorry."

I feel him try to lift my face so that he can look at me. When he's looking in my eyes, he speaks.

"Love, please don't ever apologize for that. You didn't throw yourself at me. We made love. Would it make you feel better if I told you I wasn't married?"

What did he mean? Did the divorce get finalized? When did it happen?

"What do you mean?"

"The call I got yesterday. It was my lawyer; he had the paperwork for the divorce. That is why I left. I knew you were down, and I thought if I could come back with some good news, that maybe it would make you feel better about us."

I can't believe it. This is what I have been waiting for. He is free. We are going to be together. I throw my arms around him, and without thinking, twice kiss him.

"Do you mean it? Are you actually free, this is finally over?"

"No, love, this is just the beginning for us. Yes, I am free. My divorce was granted, and everything is signed. I am no longer married."

"I'm so happy for you."

I may not have known it last night, but we ended up waiting. I did not sleep with a married man. I kiss him again, and it soon turns out of hand. I know we need to talk before this moves on, so I pull away.

"Are you OK, love?" he asks.

"Yes, but we really need to talk before this moves on, and I think it would be easier if we weren't naked."

He smiles at me before getting up to grab some sleep pants. I can't help but keep my eyes on him as he walks across my room to his bag. Once he has them on, he joins me back on the bed.

"So where would you like to start?" he asks.

"I think we both have a lot of questions, do you want to take turns?"

"Sure."

"I only have one rule."

"What is that?"

"That we are honest, completely honest. This will never work if we can't be." I hope he knows how serious I am.

"Of course, I will tell you whatever you want to know."

We spend the next three hours in bed talking. There are times when we sneak in a few kisses, but we talk, and neither of us holds anything back.

I am able to tell him my fears and about the talk I had with his mom. I'm glad he's not upset with me over that. I know that I should have talked to him first, but he says he understands. I am able to tell him that I do love him and everything that I want from him. He makes sure to take the time to listen to me and talk to me about what I am feeling. He undoubtedly has an answer to everything. He assures me that even though there are things out of our control, he will never let anyone or anything hurt me. He vows that the only way he will ever leave me is by death, and even then, he will put up one hell of a fight.

In turn, he tells me everything. He confirms that his family is in organized crime and that they have done many illegal things. He tells me that he doesn't want that life, and that he has not worked for his family in quite some time. He makes sure that I am clear on one thing. That if anyone in his family needs anything, that he will do whatever it takes to help them. That he won't think twice about it. He assures me that his family is the same way, and that it now includes me.

I am torn over this. There is no more questioning it. I have proof. I should be scared and running as fast as I can, but I can't. I don't know why it doesn't bother me, and why it doesn't seem to matter. I tell him that I do not want to know any details at this time, and he tells me that he will never keep anything from me, all I need to do was ask, and he will tell me everything. It is nice knowing that he won't keep anything from me, and I believe him when he says this.

He shares more information on his family, and I learn that they do stick together. He also promises that he will never enter that line of work unless I am okay with it. He truly does care about what I think and puts me first. It has been so long since that last happened.

We take a break to have lunch, and he surprises me by telling me he wants me to move in with him. I tell him that I would love to, but that I need a bit more time. Sure, we have been together for a while now, but it was limited in so many ways. I want to be able to date him and make sure that we will work. I would love nothing more than move in today, but I need to go slow. I want this to last forever, and I will not rush it.

We make love again after lunch. It's soft and slow. I can't get over the feeling of him inside me. He fills me completely. I swear our bodies are made for each other. When he touches me, my entire body responds. He knows what I want, and how I need it, before I am even able to tell him. By the time we are finished, we are sweating, and clinging to each other. We shower together and dress for the first time today.

Edward tells me that he wants to make us official and tell his family about the divorce. He also needs to let them know that I am aware of everything that goes on. I'm learning that there are remarkably few secrets that they keep from each other. We decide to make dinner and invite everyone over. I start dinner while he makes the calls inviting everyone over. Soon, he joins me in the kitchen, and together, we make a sensational four-course dinner to share with his family. Just as the table is set, his family arrives.

I'm nervous and can't seem to shake it. I have met them all before, several times, in fact, yet, why am I scared to see them? I want them to fully accept me now that we can be open about our relationship. I wonder whether things will change. I bring out the first course and set it on the table, just as Edward finishes seating our guests.

"This looks amazing, Bella. Thank you both for inviting us all to your home," Esme says.

"You are more than welcome. I hope you enjoy dinner."

"It is food, of course we will." Leave it to Emmett not to care what is put in front of him, as long as it's food.

I sit down next to Edward, and he holds my hand under the table. I instantly feel calmer. The first course goes by quietly with just some small talk. Esme asks more than once to help me, but I politely decline. They are guests in my home, and they need to enjoy themselves, not work.

It's not until I bring out the main course that we begin to inform every one of the reasons they are here. I look to Edward, and he smiles. I know he is telling me everything will be fine, and that he is here for me.

"Okay, so there is a reason you are all here tonight," Edward starts. "First, I want to thank you, Mom. You were an amazing help yesterday. I can't tell you what it means knowing you were there for Bella."

There are questioning stares throughout the table. I just smile at Esme, and she returns it.

"What happened?" Alice asks.

"It's not something that needs to be shared unless Bella wants to. Just know that we are all fine, and there is nothing to worry about."

I'm surprised when everyone leaves it at that. There is a great deal of trust in this family.

"You are more than welcome, both of you. Anytime you need me, you know where to find me." It's heartwarming to know that she is there for not only her son, but me as well.

"Okay, so I have some great news to share with everyone," Edward continues.

My heart is picking up. I hope they will fully accept me.

"I got a call yesterday. It was my lawyer calling me with some paperwork. I am officially divorced. I am no longer married."

There are cheers from everyone in the room. Several members of the family leave their seats to congratulate him and give him a hug. I'm glad they are happy for him, but I know that there is more to come. He squeezes my hand as he takes his seat at the table.

"There is more that you all need to know." His tone changes slightly. It's still happy but a bit more serious, and I know what is coming next. "Bella and I have made it official. We are together, and I plan to stay that way for the rest of our lives. I want you to accept her, and I mean fully accept her. She is not Tanya, and I will not tolerate her being treated like Tanya. Is that understood?"

"Of course, dear," Esme says.

"Bro, you have nothing to worry about. We hated Tanya, and you knew that, but come on, how could anyone hate Bella? She is perfect for you, and we all love her already. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about."

Everyone at the table agrees, and I visibly let go of the breath I have been holding. There are several laughs from our guests, and I start to blush.

"Sorry, I was a bit scared that you would, somehow, not accept me," I say.

"Oh, Bella, you are amazing, and you're perfect for my brother and this family. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks." I feel so much better knowing they support us. He has one amazing family. I only wish that my dad could have seen this side of them.

"There is more," Edward says.

"Bella and I had a very long conversation last night. We decided to be open and honest about everything. We both agreed that we would not make it if there were things we kept from each other. That being said, she knows everything about us."

I look around the room as everyone begins to realize what he is saying. Not one person looks upset or mad at his confession.

"She does not know every detail, because she has asked me not to tell her these things. I ask the same of you. Please don't offer family business information to her, but if she asks, please be honest with her. I won't keep anything from her. Can you all respect that?"

Each family member agrees to his request. What surprises me more is that each of then gets up, hugs me, and welcomes me to the family.

As dessert is served, and everyone is in their seats; Carlisle picks up his glass to make a toast.

"There have been a lot of changes in this family this year; between the children learning the truth about the family, to a divorce, and now to a new member of the family. Son, I want to apologize to you. I pushed you into a marriage that was not right for you, and I did it for my own selfish reasons. I hope that you can forgive me. I would also like to welcome Isabella to the family. I see now that she was always meant for you. You are a beautiful young woman, and you are perfect for my son. I am truly grateful that he has you in his life, as are we all. Here is to long life, happy marriages, and many grandbabies to come."

"Dad, really, you are on the babies again?" Edward whines.

"Can't blame me, I'm getting old, and I want to watch them grow."

"Someday, Dad, someday you will get your grandkids," Edward says, never taking his eyes off me.

**A/N:**

And next time...

My heart is beating so fast. He is holding me, and I sob into his chest. No one has ever said these words to me. No one has ever loved me the way he does right now.

"Yes, Edward."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:**

You knwo the drill, I own only the plot and nothing more. Enjoy.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 34

Edward's POV

The last month has been amazing. I have spent all my free time with Bella, or thinking about her. She is doing well in school, and I am so proud of her. Not many people would go back to school after making the money she was, and taking so much time off, but she is excelling. I love to listen to her talk about her day and sharing her grades with me. She tells me stories of new friends she's met and her 'ass' of a professor. I share some of my old stories with her as well.

I'm still waiting for the right time to ask her to move in with me again. We spend almost every night together as it is. I want to start a life with her, but I know she needs time. I am willing to give her all the time she needs. She means way too much to me to screw this up. I hated going through the divorce. Yes, I know that it's what needed to be done, but it wasn't an easy process, there were so many raw emotions, and pain, but there is one good thing that came out of this. I found Bella, and I never would have found her if Tanya hadn't hired her. For that, I will always be grateful.

It's been great to date again as well. It was strange at first. Tanya was the only girl I ever dated, and I was way off my game. I wasn't sure if any of the "rules" had changed. Who pays for what, who picks up who, but I found it was so easy with her. There was no big fuss over where we ate, what movie we saw, or what we wore. I soon found that I love taking her out to dinner and dancing. We both enjoy the same things in life. We both want the same things.

My family loves her. We have talked about her on more than one occasion. I can't even begin to fathom just how much she means to me, and to know that she fits into my family, well, that's a bonus I love having. They all understand why I told her the truth, and they will back me up all the way. They have all vowed to protect her, no matter what. She may not understand it, but she has quite a bit of backup in this family. She will never need or want anything. I also know that she is not the kind of girl that enjoys having things handed to her. I will give her anything she asks for, no matter what it is, and my family will do the same.

Tanya has been quiet lately. It's a blessing, but I know something is coming. I know her too well. I know her family. I just hope I am there when she strikes. I don't want her taking this out on Bella.

I have a great night planned for us. I'm on my way to finalize the plans now. I will take her on a carriage ride tonight, followed by dinner at Everest, and we will end the night with a moonlight walk by the river. I love being able to take care of her. I love it when I surprise her; she gets this look on her face. You can tell that it's been a while since anyone has taken care of her, and she deserves it all. I could spend every day of my life taking care of her and the family I wish to have.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"For the last time, love, it's a surprise. That means I don't tell you until we get there." I laugh at her face; this is the one I get every time I surprise her. I love this face, and I have never seen her give it to anyone other than me. It's my own personal look, and it melts my heart every time I see it.

"You know I don't like surprises."

"You're right, I do know that, but I love taking care of you, and you need to get used to it." I secretly think that she loves it when I spoil her, but she will never let it known. I know that she is a strong independent woman, but deep down, she wants what we all want…to be taken care of.

"Okay, I will play nice this time. I love you, Edward." She smiles, and I know that she is game for whatever I have planned tonight.

"I love you, too. Please don't ever forget that."

"How could I? You remind me every day." This is something I can never get tired of hearing or saying. I will make sure that she knows how much she is loved and cherished every day.

We walk a little while longer, and soon, we are at the start of our carriage ride.

"What is this?" she asks as she takes in the sight before us.

The carriage is pure white and lined in soft white lights. It is pulled by two white Clydesdale horses. It all looks so magical, and I only hope that she likes it. I turn and look at her; I see her eyes grow wide with delight. Her breathing picks up, and her smile reaches her eyes.

Bella's POV

I can't believe he is taking me on a carriage ride. I have wanted to take one of these since I moved here, but I never got around to it. Now here I am with the man I love, about to enjoy an amazing evening. He reaches for my hand, kisses the top, and helps me into the carriage.

The night is cool, and I shiver a bit as a breeze rolls by. He sits next to me and pulls a blanket from the seat and wraps it over us. I snuggle in close to him. His arm wraps around me, and he pulls me closer to his body. I love being this close to him. I jump when the carriage starts to move. He laughs in return and kisses my head.

We pass through the streets, and I'm in awe of the city. It is so beautiful at night. We watch the people pass by and the lights of the buildings. Soon, my mind starts to wander. I begin to think of what our life could be like. Is this what love is supposed to be like? I glance up and catch him watching me. His eyes are so green, and they twinkle in the lights. There is something about the way he's looking at me tonight. It's as if he is looking deep into my soul. I can see the love he has for me, the need for me, and the passion that he holds. I shiver again.

"Are you cold, love?"

"No, I'm perfect."

I smile and turn my attention back to the ride. I never realized how much I missed the company of someone. I've been alone for so long, and now that I have him in my life, I don't want to let him go.

"We're here, love."

"Huh," I say as he brings me out of my thoughts.

"Where did you go?"

"I was just enjoying my time with you."

"Well, I'm glad you are having a good time, but we are here. Would you join me for dinner?"

"I would love to."

He steps from the carriage, and like the gentleman he is, holds out his hand and helps me down. Me being as clumsy as I am, I trip on the last step. He catches me, and holds me close.

"Thank you," I say as I turn beet red.

He leans in close and runs his nose up my neck. He stops at my ear, and whispers, "I will always be here to catch you."

I blush brighter, and he drops his hand to the small of my back, and guides me inside the building.

"Edward, what are we doing at the Stock Exchange Building?"

"Tonight, I am taking you to Everest for dinner."

I take in the breathtaking view on our way to the restaurant. We are seated forty floors above the city. The colors are crisp and clean. The lights are low, and with the sight of the city lights, it's utterly amazing. He pulls out my chair for me, and when we are seated and pushes me in gently. He leans in and kisses my temple softly before sitting across from me.

"This view is beautiful."

"You're right. I have never seen anything as beautiful."

"Edward, you aren't even looking at the view, you're looking at me."

"Exactly," he says quietly.

I can feel the blush creep over my face just as the waiter comes to take our drink order.

"Good evening, my name is Marcus, and I will be your server this evening. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Edward, you mind ordering for me?" I have always wanted someone to order for me, and I trust him completely. As if reading my mind, he smiles and turns to the waiter.

"Good evening, Marcus. Can we please start with a bottle of your best Perrier Jouet?"

"Why certainly, I'll be right back to take your order."

The waiter leaves to get our champagne, and I watch as Edward looks over the menu. The waiter returns with the champagne and pours two glasses. He turns to Edward and asks if we are ready to order.

"We will start with the Roasted Maine Lobster in Alsace Gewurztraminer Butter and Ginger. Then the lady will have the Classic Baked Filet of Sea Bass Backaoffa Alsace Style. And I will have the Dry Aged New York Steak, Sauce Choron, Alsace Potato Gnocchi."

The waiter tells us that he will be back shortly with the starter and leaves us with a smile. "I hope you enjoy what I ordered."

"It sounds delicious. I can't wait to taste it."

We talk through our starter. The lobster is amazing. We talk about school, and he tells me that he is he is thinking about returning to work. He says he misses working with the patients. When the main course arrives, and I take my first bite, I moan at the taste that meets my tongue. Bass is one of my favorite fish, and this is perfect. I don't believe I have ever tasted something so delicious. He asks me if he chose right, and I tell him I trusted him, and that he picked perfectly.

"I'm glad you joined me this evening."

"You are more than welcome. I love spending time with you, and this has been the best night of my life."

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your surprise. I must admit that I have something for you."

He pulls a small box out and sets it in front of me.

"What have you done? This is all too much."

"It is never too much, love. Go on and open it."

I smile as I pick up the box and open it. I look from the box to Edward several times. Tears rush to my eyes. Inside the box is the most beautiful bracelet. It was platinum and made of x's surrounded by diamonds. It is too much.

"Oh, Edward, this is beautiful, but it's too much."

"Bella, let me tell you something. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought someone could love another. When I met you, I was in a bad place; I was confused and hurt. I didn't know where I wanted my life to go. When I met you, so much changed, you listened to me, you didn't judge me, and you cared. Sure, I wish we could have met under better terms, but you were there for me. I can't begin to express how much you mean to me. This, this is only a small token to tell you thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for listening, and loving me."

"I love you too, and it's beautiful. Will you help me put it on?"

He gracefully rises from the table and joins me at my side. He clasps it on and places a kiss on my inner wrist. He pays the bill, and we make our way back outside. We stroll to the water, and continue our night with a moonlit walk. He holds my hand, and buys me a hot cocoa. We chat about the day and dinner. We stop and he pulls me to sit on a bench. It's only a matter of moments before I realize that it's the same bench that we sat the night I told him the truth. I look at him, and by the look on his face, I'd say he already knows this and is waiting for me to realize it. Why would he bring me here? There was so much pain here. I open my mouth to ask him, but he reaches in his pocket and pulls out another box.

"Before you say anything, please open it."

I look at him and can see that he is silently pleading with me to open it. I open the box and see the matching necklace and earrings to my bracelet.

"Isabella, I brought you here for a new beginning. I know that a lot happened right here, but it's where we became free. This spot right here, is where you let me in. You took a chance, and told me the truth. You cared for me enough to be honest with me. There have been many people in my life that have kept things from me, but you didn't. I love you for that, I love that you put me first, and took a chance. I love that you know me so well and don't hide from me. I love that you are an amazing person, who has done so much for others, and expected nothing in return. I love that you don't ask for anything, you expect nothing, and give so much of yourself to those around you. I wanted to bring you here and make a happy memory. I want you to come here and know how much we love each other."

My heart is beating so fast. He is holding me, and I sob into his chest. No one has ever said these words to me. No one has ever loved me the way he does right now.

"Yes, Edward."

He pulls me back so he can look in my eyes. I can tell that he is confused.

"Bella, I didn't ask you anything."

"Yes, Edward, I will move in with you."

**A/N:**

So she is ready to take the next step...wonder how long the happiness can last...

Next time...

"What's in the box?"

"Hmm, what box?" I say.

"The box you are trying to hide my love."

"Oh, this one, it's nothing."

"Come on, Bella. Tell me what's in there before I tickle it out of you."

I feel his hands start to move and I giggle. I guess if he really wants to know, then he can.

"Go ahead and open it, nosey, but don't say I didn't warn you."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:**

So i have entered two contest. I can not tell you what is mine, but I can ask that you go check them out and vote... (just be sure to replace the (DOT) with a .

http:/ficcontest(DOT)info/?page_id=1303

and

(DOT)net/~springsqueezingcontest

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I HIRED MY HUSBAND AN ESCORT**

Chapter 35

Anonymous POV

So much has happened recently. Tanya had the baby, and now everyone knows the baby is not Edward's. This, in turn has pushed Bella and Edward even closer. I'm happy for her. I truly am, I just wish I could talk to her and tell her everything, but I can't. Not just yet anyway. So, for now, I have to watch from the sidelines. I'm watching them now; still from the shadows. There will be dire consequences if I am seen.

I watch as Edward helps her move into his home. At least she will be safer now. I feel better knowing that he is with her and he will protect her. I wish it could be me that protects her, and maybe one day, she will allow me to. Maybe one day she will let me tell her how much I love her, and let me be part of her life. I smile as I listen to them laugh. They work so well together, and I know now that he's good for her.

My plans are starting to come together, although, I still need to be careful. So much could go wrong if anyone were to find out what I was doing and who I was watching. There are few people that I can trust with this, with her, but there are a few, and they are helping me all they can. Sometimes, I wonder if it would be easier to just walk up to her and tell her everything, but I know she would never believe me, and why should she?

For now, I will continue to watch and protect her from the shadows. One day, she will know how much I love her.

Bella's POV

The move has been hectic to say the least. Edward was shocked the night I told him I would move in. It just felt like the right time. I love him so much, and this is the next step. Edward is bringing in the last box now, and I'm beginning to unpack and find places to join our things. It's great; he hasn't stopped smiling since I got here.

I stop unpacking the current box I'm working on, only to admire his fine body. He slowly removes his shirt. You can see where he has been sweating, and it's sexy as hell. I must be staring, because suddenly, he is looking right at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"See something you like, love?"

"Always," I reply in a breathy moan.

He walks to me and starts to unbutton his pants. I allow my eyes to wonder as he slowly lowers them. Just as I'm about to see his most prized possession, he pulls them back up and laughs.

"Not yet, dear. We have more work to do."

"You are an evil man, Edward Cullen."

"Why, yes, yes I am, and you love it."

I laugh, because he knows it's true, and we both go back to work. We spend the next few hours unpacking all of my things. The place looks different with our things combined. I look around, and you can see a bit of each of us. I see his colors matched with mine. As I look at the shades of browns and creams, I realize that we both have very similar tastes, and I already feel like I'm home.

I move to the bedroom to unpack my "special" box. I'm hoping to get it all done before he comes up. I realize I'm caught when Edward comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my stomach and rests his chin on my chest. I jump and try to close the box quickly.

"What's in the box?"

"Hmm, what box?" I say.

"The box you are trying to hide, my love."

"Oh, this one, it's nothing."

"Come on, Bella. Tell me what's in there before I tickle it out of you."

I feel his hands start to move and I giggle. I guess if he really wants to know, then he can.

"Go ahead and open it, nosey, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I watch as he moves to stand in front of me, and I know the instant that he has opened it. His body goes rigid, and I hear him take in a gasp of breath. He turns, and I blush at the site. There he is, with a look of humor on his face. He looks from me to the item in his hand and back again.

"Baby, why on earth do you need this?"

I snatch the large blue dolphin vibrator from his hand and try to hide it behind my back.

"I told you it was my special box. Besides, do you know how long I went without sex? I needed to get off somehow." I giggle.

I watch as his face turns a bit red before the smile widens. I may just like where this is going. He closes the distance between us, and pulls me to him.

"Is it better than me?"

God, I think my panties need to be changed already.

"No," I say simply.

"Want to have some fun?"

OK, now my thighs may need to be washed as well.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I am going to sit on the bed over there, and you are going to place this little toy deep within you and ride it while I get to fuck your mouth."

"And why would I do that?"

I'm trying to stay calm, but my words are coming out more of a moan than anything. He knows he has me right where he wants me.

"Because you, my love; love to get off while sucking my cock."

"Get over there, now." I manage to breathe out.

I push him to the bed and quickly strip us both of clothes. I drop to my knees and take him in my mouth. I love the taste of him. He is long, hard, thick, and the taste, it is the best thing ever. I begin to move my tongue and lips over him. I feel him grow harder as he looks down to watch him slide in and out of my mouth.

When I've found my rhythm, I feel him reach down between my thighs. He moans loudly when he feels how wet I am. I notice he picks up the toy and slowly slides it into me. The feeling of it inside me and him in my mouth is amazing. I moan around his length, and it causes him to grip my head a bit harder.

"Turn it on, love," he whispers in my ear.

I reach down and turn on the dolphin so that it instantly starts vibrating against my swollen clit. It causes me to squeeze and suck him just a bit harder.

"You like that, love? Cause, God, you feel great, baby."

I continue to move him in and out of my mouth. I flatten my tongue and run it up and down the underside of his shaft, making him wetter. I take him as far back as I can get him and moan around him. The feeling that the toy is creating mixed with the sounds of him in pleasure are almost too much.

I begin to hollow out my cheeks, increasing the speed of my mouth and hand. I can feel the familiar feeling deep in my stomach, and I know that it will soon snap. His hand that has been guiding my face picks up speed, and soon, I'm in heaven. The muscles in my thighs tighten; the feeling that was building inside me begins to flow out at every direction. I begin to moan and scream around him as I take him to the back of my throat and suck hard. I can hear him begin to should out words that I can't make out.

I'm amazed that after all that, he still hasn't had his release. I reach down and turn off the vibrations as they are becoming too much, and go back to the rhythm that I know will get him off. Once I can breathe again, he begins to talk to me again.

"Do you know how fucking hot that was? Fuck, watching you get off with my cock in your mouth. Damn, there is nothing better. Do it again, baby, please do it again for me."

Wanting nothing more than to please him, I reach down and turn the toy back on. I continue on looking up at the sheer look of bliss on his face.

The second orgasm doesn't come as quickly as the first. The toy is holding me on edge; I'm so close, but it's not enough to push me over. I can feel my lower body growing weak, and my thighs and ass begin to shake and quiver. I focus on the feel of his soft flesh as it slides easily in and out of my mouth over and over again. I focus on his words, telling me how much he loves me and how incredible I make him feel.

I sit down on my feet to give my knees a bit of a break, but the sudden change of position is enough to push me over the edge. My orgasm is so intense that it lifts me to my knees, the toy falling out of me. I try to keep him in my mouth, but it's just too much. I scream out my release and continue to pump him faster and faster. I feel him grip my head and scream out my name as he finds his release.

I try to stand, but my lower half feels no sturdier than Jell-O. He catches me around my waste and instantly shoves two fingers deep inside me. I clutch his shoulders for support as he finds that one spot. I know what he's waiting for, and I know it won't take long. He pushes and rubs faster and harder, I grip him and pull him closer to me. My head is on his shoulder, my teeth softly biting him.

"Fuck, Edward. Oh…God…can't…take…"

It's too late; I bite harder and scream as I feel the immense gush of liquid flow from my body, down his hand and to the floor beneath me. These orgasms are always the most intense. I'm no longer supporting my own weight. He is holding me up, and I notice that he isn't stopping. His fingers are continuing their glorious assault on me. He knows if he keeps going, so will I. Before I can even think of what's going on, I'm hit with another intense orgasm and find my release in the second gush of liquid as I come harder than the first time.

I don't know how or when I moved, but I'm on our bed with Edward between my legs. He looks at me and tells me he loves me just before he thrusts himself deep inside me. My body is on fire, but God, it feels so good. I'm no longer capable of coherent words, and I can no longer understand what is coming out of his mouth. This is not slow and gentle; no, he is fucking me hard, and fast. Just when I think I can't take any more, we come together. He stills as he finds his second release deep inside me, and I grip his ass hard as I once again come all over him. He collapses on top of me, and the weight of his body is welcomed.

After a few minutes, he slowly rolls off me, only to take me in his arms and pull me to him. I look at him and smile.

"So what else do you have in the box?"

**A/N:**

Well, it's a bit warm in here, and I am about to make it warmer. I wrote two different versions to the end love scene. Every one that reviews will get a copy of the extra...

A bit from the next chapter:

"Bella, what's wrong love?"

"There is someone following me."

I pull back and look at her. I see the fear in his face. Her eyes begin to water, and I pull her next to me once more. I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. I set her on the bed, but she grips my shirt. She refuses to let me go. I pull her into my lap, and kiss her.


	36. Chapter 36

So I was lying in bed one night and this scene was playing over in my mind. I started to think about it in all the dirty details. So I wrote the last love scene in a different way. I have never written in this style before but I like it. It was hard to choose what scene to include, but I chose the first one as it fit more with the style. This however is your treat.

I tried to send these out to the reviewers, but there were so many it's becoming time consuming, and at TWCS I'm having a hard time reaching out to individuals. I have chosen to add it as an outtake. Your reviews are amazing, and I am touched by the responses I have received. So sit back, make sure you are alone and enjoy, you are in for a great night…

"Well, I am going to sit on the bed over there, and you are going to place this little toy deep within you and ride it while I get to fuck your mouth."

"And why would I do that?"

I'm trying to stay calm, but my words are coming out more of a moan than anything. He knows he has me right where he wants me.

"Because you, my love; love to get off while sucking my cock."

"Get over there, now." I manage to breathe out.

He walks slowly to the bed.

Too slow.

I push him down.

He laughs at my neediness.

I hush his laugh with the removal of my clothes.

His are next.

I watch as his cock bounces free from its confinement.

I drop to my knees.

Not caring about the pain when they hit the floor.

I look at him.

I see only passion, and lust.

I want him.

No, I need him.

I take him in my mouth.

He hisses at my warmth.

I move slowly.

It's payback for his teasing earlier.

Tonight is for teasing.

For pleasing.

I suck him deeper down my throat.

He watches me.

His cock sliding in and out of my mouth.

Watches my tongue as it licks him.

"You're forgetting something," he says.

He reaches his hand between my thighs.

His hand is not empty.

I feel the toy at my entrance.

I allow him to push slowly into me.

I groan as it fills me.

It's not Edward, but it will do.

"Turn it on," he moans.

I reach down and turn on the toy.

I feel it begin to vibrate against my swelling clit.

I give him the same pleasure.

Moaning around his hard steel rod.

Producing vibrations of my own.

He groans and places his hand in my hair.

I love it when he takes me like this.

He leans down.

Bites my neck.

Sucks the skin below my ear.

"Ride it baby. Ride it while you suck me off."

His words make me hot,

Needy, wet.

I begin to move my hips.

Up and down.

Just a bit.

The sensation on my clit is warming.

I feel the coil building up in deep within my body.

I wrap my hand around his base.

Stoke what my mouth doesn't yet swallow.

I'm close.

He knows it.

He can feel it in the way my mouth moves.

It's starting.

"No! Don't you dare come yet."

His words excite me.

I don't know if I can stop it.

I'm so close.

I shut it off.

The spiral feeling in my body begins to lessen.

I moan at the loss.

He guides my head faster

Deeper.

I feel the wetness dripping from my mouth to his cock.

God, he tastes so good.

"Again, baby."

I turn it back on.

I hum loudly as he slams his cock to the back of my throat.

Not in a hurtful way.

No, I love it when he is like this.

Using me.

For his own pleasure.

Taking what I give him freely.

Knowing I do this to him is the best feeling ever.

My spiral feeling of love is building again.

I'm close.

Because he stopped the first one, this one is slow.

It's building agonizinglyslow.

I love it though.

My legs begin to shake.

I'm so close.

My heart is racing.

My mouth moves faster.

My hands grip his thighs.

His cock is in the back of my throat.

My ass is tight.

My lower half is no longer under my control.

No, it's the vibrations and Edward's moans that control my body.

I need to release.

It's building.

Stronger.

Harder.

Painful.

Deliciously painful.

I've never felt this before.

I want it to end.

I want it to go on forever.

My body begins to shake.

My hips are rocking back and forth.

My feet are cramping.

"Bella…"

I love hearing my name fall from his lips.

"Fuck, baby."

"You look so good like this."

"Look at me."

I look up through my lashes.

The love is there.

It's written all over his face.

He moves his hips.

Meeting my mouth.

Thrust

For

Thrust.

He's close.

I can feel him swell.

I'm closer.

The look on his face tells me he knows this.

One word is all it takes to send me over the edge.

"Come."

My body let's go.

My core grips the toy deep within me.

My cheeks hollow out.

I bring him to the back of my throat.

I suck him hard.

I scream around him the best I can.

He holds my head to him.

My body is a quivering mess.

I somehow come down from the high.

Somehow, he still hasn't come.

I continue my movements around him.

"Fuck that was hot. Watching you get off with my cock buried in your mouth."

I smile around his cock.

"Do it again."

It starts over again.

I'm so sensitive.

This one is quicker.

I can feel it build.

My body begins to shake.

I'm not sure how much longer I can support it.

In a matter of seconds, I'm coming again.

I wonder how he has held out on me.

My assault with my mouth has been some of my best work.

He removes himself from my mouth.

"I only want to come when I'm in deep in you, love."

He pulls me to stand.

I'm weak.

He slides his hand up my thighs.

It meets the wetness that is dripping from my body.

"My turn."

He thrusts two fingers inside me.

I hiss and moan in pleasure.

Together they are smaller than the toy.

But feel so much better.

He's moving them in and out.

Faster and faster.

He curls them up.

His finds the one place he knows will push me over the edge.

He rubs.

He pushes.

I can feel it building.

I'm going to snap.

Something is different.

The pressure is different

Not bad.

Just intense.

Suddenly, I scream his name.

There is liquid gushing from my body.

It's running down his fingers.

Running down his arms.

Flowing down my thighs.

Pooling at my feet.

What the fuck was that.

I have no time to recover.

"Again," he demands.

I'm not sure I can.

I can't stand on my own.

"I can't," I moan out.

"You can. Trust me."

I do trust him.

With my life.

He pulls me closer to him.

I bend and rest my head on his shoulder.

His free arm wraps around my waist.

He is the only thing holding up my body.

His fingers don't stop.

How can it be so intense so soon?

It's happening again.

I can feel it.

Once more, I scream his name.

I bite his shoulder.

I feel the liquid.

I've never felt anything like it.

This time his fingers slow.

I'm about to ask him what the hell just happened.

But I have no time.

He stands.

Tosses me on the bed.

Before I know what's happening, he's in me.

Hard.

Both his cock and his thrusts.

We have made love several times.

Tonight, he is fucking me.

My hands run over his body.

Searching.

Not knowing what for.

They touch.

Squeeze.

Caress.

Anything they can reach.

His hands grab my breasts

They squeeze and pull.

He bites and nibbles.

He thrusts harder

Faster.

Is that even possible?

It is, because he's doing it.

In

Out.

In

Out.

He grabs my ass.

Pulls it up.

I notice he is still standing on the floor.

The bed is the perfect height.

My body is close

So close.

"You"

_Thrust_

"Are"

_Thrust_

"Mine."

_Thrust_.

"Come"

_Thrust _

"With"

_Thrust _

"Me"

_Thrust_

"NOW!"

His body stills.

He released deep within my womb.

He screams my name.

My body shakes;

It grips his cock

There are words leaving my mouth.

I can't tell you what they are

They are not coherent.

His body falls on top of mine.

We are still connected.

His weight feels amazing.

Our breathing is matched.

Fast

Hard

Deep.

We come down from our high

Together.

He looks at me

I look at him.

"Do you have any more boxes?" he asks with a smile.

I laugh and kiss him.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the delay, There was a lot of emotion in this chapter, and for some reason I found it hard to write. That along with RL caused the delay. You are in luck; I was on a roll and already have the next chapter written.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 36

Edward's POV

The last few months have been better than I could ever imagine. Living with Bella is nothing like living with Tanya ever was. Life is easy and carefree. She moves – I move. We work so incredibly well together. No one argues over toilet seats, or tooth-paste caps. We coexist well together. The best part is waking up to her in my arms every morning. Sure, I woke up _next_ to Tanya most mornings, but Bella always seems to make it into my arms, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Things have been quiet on the Tanya front, and I'm not so sure that it's good or if it's bad. I haven't seen or heard from her in weeks. It's been great not to have her hanging over my head, but I find myself wondering, is she is planning anything against us.

My mom keeps asking me when I am going to propose. I would do it right now; if I thought she would say yes, but she deserves better. I want to take my time and love her the way she should be. I also know she is scared, and I don't want to push her away. I do know that it will be soon though. I can't wait to make that woman my wife. I need to come up with one amazing plan when I do ask her. She deserves the world. I don't know if there is anything that is good enough for her. She has given me so much, and I feel there is nothing I can do to let her know how much I love her.

"Edward." I hear her call from the front of the house. There is something in her voice. Something is wrong. My first thought is Tanya. I make it to the kitchen and see her shaking. I run to her and wrap her in my arms. I feel her body tremble.

"Bella, what's, wrong love?"

"There is someone following me."

I pull back and look at her and see the fear in her face. Her eyes begin to water, and I pull her next to me once more. Picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, I set her on the bed, but she grips my shirt. She refuses to let me go. I pull her into my lap, and kiss her.

"Baby, what do you mean? Who is following you?"

"I don't know. I was walking in town, and I suddenly got a strange feeling like I was being watched. I kept looking around and didn't see anyone. Well, at least at first."

"Tell me everything that happened. I need to know."

I'm trying to stay strong. I know that it seems as if I am calm, but I am anything but. This is my worst fear – that something will happen to her. I know what my family's line of work can bring, and I am terrified that someone will use her to get to me.

"I was trying to make it to the car as fast as I could. I looked around once more and noticed someone. I've seen him before. I honestly think he was following me."

"Where else have you seen him? Do you know who he is?"

"I don't know him. I have seen him around town, at the park, and the mall. Could this be a coincidence? Am I overreacting?"

"No, baby; always trust your gut. OK, listen, I need you to tell me exactly what he looks like."

I spent the next hour holding her, calming her, and getting every detail that I could. I would need to contact the family with the information. I know that I am not involved, but damn it, I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

"Bella, what do you say about taking a drive?"

"Where to?"

"Mom and Dads. I want to let them know what is going on. I need to keep you, safe love. I won't let anything happen to you."

When she agrees to go, I wrap her in my arms and just hold her. I don't know what I would do without her, and damn it, I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Within a matter of minutes, we are in the car and heading to my parents.

Once we arrived at their home, I turn and look at Bella. She is trying to hold it together, but you can see she is scared. I step out of the car and hurry to her side to help her out. I hold her close to me and tell her that it will be OK.

"I know you will protect me, Edward. I love you."

I take her hand and begin to walk to the door. It's then that I realize there are several other cars in the driveway. It seems the entire family is here. This will just make it easier. We walk to the door, and before we have a chance to knock, it opens. There standing before me is my mother. Something is clearly not right, but she is trying to hide it.

"Edward, I see you got the message. I'm so glad you were able to make it. Bella, it's so good to see you again." She hugs us both, and I am left wondering what is going on.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I didn't get a message. We came over because we think someone is following Bella."

What color was left in my mom's face suddenly drains, and she pulls my Bella to her and holds her tightly. Before I know, it my mother is pulling Bella into the house cursing under her breath that she will not lose anyone else. I start to ask her what she means, but I don't have the chance. Mom has clearly made it to the living room as I can hear more cursing. I hang up my coat and smile at the fact that my family loves her so much. I hurry to join them.

"What is going on, son?"

"Bella thinks that someone is following her. She has seen him before at several different places, and it is making her uneasy."

Over the next hour, Bella tells everyone the same story that she told me. We talk about ways to protect her and how we are going to work on finding out who is following her. It doesn't go without notice that something is going on between my parents. First, there was the way my mom answered the door. She said something about a message; a message that I did not get because I was too involved with Bella. On top of that, the entire family is here, and then there was the comment about not losing someone else. Mom also can't seem to take her eyes off Dad.

Once all the plans are in place - we will have someone following her at all times - she will not go out without an immediate member of this family unless absolutely needed, and we will know where she is at all times – I finally bring up my questions.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you care to tell us what is going on?"

I know what is coming is not good. Her eyes begin to water, and my dad reaches for her. She begins to speak but, fails and the tears finally give way and begin to fall down her cheeks. I'm not alone in my fear. Bella grips my hand, and as I look at my siblings, I can see the fear and panic in their faces.

"Your mother called you all here tonight because we have some news that we need to share. It's not the best of news, and we knew that we needed to be here together as a family."

The looks going around the room are those of somber. We all know that whatever is coming is not good at all.

"I went to the doctor last week. I hadn't been feeling well, and well, your mother convinced me that it was time to go."

"What's…" Alice tried to say but dad cut her off.

"Just let me get this out, please. They ran some tests, and the outcome was not what we wanted."

He pulls my mother, who is now, sobbing into his chest closer to him.

"It seems that I am not indestructible after all. The results are that I have cancer. It's too far advanced, and there is nothing that can be done about it."

The room falls silent only for a moment. Then all I can hear are cries and sobs from everyone. Not one person in this room has dry eyes. We may be badass when needed, but we love our family. I can't believe that my dad is going to die. There has to be something that can be done. What will we do without him? I look to my dad, who now, has all the girls wrapped around him, even my Bella. So many memories flash before me; the trips we took as kids, the birthdays, holidays, and all the small things that matter so much, and now, we don't know how many more we will be able to make.

We talk more about the cancer, and what he wants. When we are all cried out and ready to go home, he asks to see me in his office. When I walk down the hall lined with family photos, I notice the door is open. He is standing with his back to me in front of the safe. I stop and take a minute to look at the man before me. I haven't always agreed with what he's done, but I love him. He has kept this family together, and it will never be the same without him. I knock on the door and wait for him to turn around. When he does, I noticed he is holding a box I have never seen before.

"Take a seat, son." I move to sit in the chair across from his desk. "There are some things I need to talk to you about. I do not want to dwell on things that cannot be changed, but there are some things that need to be taken care of. There are some things I want to run by you tonight. By no means do I need an answer right now, but they are things you need to think about."

"OK." I know it's not much, but so much has happened today, and I can't seem to find any words.

"I want to talk about the business first. I know you have not been involved, but it has always been my dream to have you take over. I know you would do the family proud, but the choice is up to you. Please don't make any decisions now, but think about it and talk it over with Bella. Speaking of Bella, how do you feel about her?"

"I love her, Dad. I thought I loved Tanya, and in a way, I did, but it is nothing like Bella. She is my life, my breath; I can't even begin to explain it."

"Good, son, good. Have you thought about the next step?"

"Of course I have. I want her forever."

"I'm sorry for a lot, Edward, but most of all; I'm sorry about Tanya. I pushed for all the wrong reasons, and I can never take that back, but I want to make it right. I don't want to push you, but I would love to see you two married." He slides the box across the desk to me. "This was your grandmother's. I want you to have it. If you don't want to use it as your engagement ring, don't, you can give it to her just because, but it's yours, son."

I open the box slowly and can't help but smile. It is perfect; it's simple enough for Bella's taste but extravagant enough to show its power and status. I don't think I could have picked a better ring myself, and I'm glad that it was not given to me for Tanya. I look at it again and know what I need to do.

"Dad, everyone is still here right?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Come with me."

"What are you doing, son?"

"What should have been done a long time ago?"


	38. Chapter 38

First off, I want to apologize for the delay. RL is crazy right now. Hubby is leaving to North Dakota for two weeks, and it's been busy. There is also a chance we will be moving there, so please be patient with my crazy life, and I promise to update as soon as I can.

Chapter 37

Bella's POV

I can't believe what is happening. I know what it is like to lose your parents, and now, here I am watching as we find out Carlisle will die of cancer. It was hard enough with the sudden death of my parents, but it has to be so much harder knowing you are going to have to watch it happen. My heart breaks as I watch Edward walk to his dad's office to talk. He will need me, and I will be here for him.

Esme brings me out of my thoughts as she touches my hand.

"How are you, dear?"

"Oh, Esme, I should be asking you that."

"Nonsense, this will affect us all. We will find a way to make it through this. All we can do is pray that the doctors are wrong and that he will make it. Edward will need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for all of you."

"You are so good for him. I have never seen him this way."

Esme and I talk and cry while we wait for Edward and Carlisle to return. The rest of the family are all still here. They are huddles in different corners of the room talking and crying. We all turn when we hear heavy footsteps all but running down the stairs. My first thought is that something has happened to Carlisle. We turn and see Edward rush into the room.

"Bella…" I jump up and quickly make my way to his side.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is it your dad? Is everything OK?"

"He's OK. It's you I need. Please can we talk?"

"Baby, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Come on, let's go outside."

Something is off with him. I'm not yet sure if it is good or bad, but whatever it is, it's big. He pulls my hands into his and pulls me out the door. I can hear his family behind us asking questions. I don't know what happened in that office, but I'm not sure I like it.

We finally stop once we get to the garden. He is visibly shaking, and it just scares me more. He takes a deep breath and turns to look at me.

"Bella, I love you. I have loved you for so long now, and hell, I've wanted to tell you so many things, but I was scared. I'm scared now, but I need to get it out. I can't wait any longer. I'm sorry I'm rambling, but I'm nervous."

I have never seen Edward this uncomposed, and truthfully, I don't know what to make of it. We just found out some of the worst news, and now he is acting like this. Is he having some sort of a breakdown?

"Edward, what is it, love?"

"Look, please let me get this out. I know the timing may seem off, but I need to tell you. Life if too short, and things can change so fast. I don't want anything to happen without you knowing how I feel; without everyone knowing how I feel."

What a silly man, I already know how he feels about me. Maybe with everything going on he just needs to reassure himself that I know he loves me.

"What I am trying to say is, you, are my life. The air that fills my lungs is all because of you. You give me life, hope, joy, and happiness. Even in a time like this, with so much pain, you bring me hope. I don't want to ever live my life without you…"

Wait, this is beginning to sound like a…could he be…? I no longer see anything around me; I only see the man standing before me. He is shaking and sweating, but determined to finish.

"I never should have married Tanya; it should have been you all along. You have made me see what true love is. You have given me the love that my parents have shared for so many years, and there are no words to thank you for that…marry me, Bella."

My only fear is that he is doing this because of the news he got. I want this for us. I want him to want it, and not just because he is scared.

"Baby, I love you, but this is not the right time. I can't say yes, under these circumstances."

"Baby, that's not it. Yes, part of this is brought on because of Dad, but not in the way you think. I don't want to ever rush you, but things can change overnight. Things happen, and one day one of us may not be here for the other. I don't want to waste any time. I don't want a day to go by that you don't wake in my arms or hear me tell you I love you. You deserve so much more than I can offer you, but I'm giving you everything I have. I am giving you my heart, my soul, my life…"

Tears begin to spill over my eyes. I know that this is right, it's what I want.

"Edward, I love you. More than you will ever know. I want nothing more to marry you, but you are under a lot of stress. I know what it's like. I've been there. You have it worse, you know what is coming, and I'm sorry. I will always be here for you, but baby, this is not the right way to do this." I want nothing more to be his wife, but not like this. I will always wonder what if.

"Baby, you have to understand. I have been planning this for a while now. I have just been waiting for the right time. I want everyone to know that I am yours and that you are mine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to love you and cherish you forever. I want to spoil you rotten and give you lots of babies. I want to grow old with you, and love you forever. What I am trying to say is that I am nothing without you, Isabella Swan. There is nothing in the world that would make me happier than being able to call you my wife."

He is no longer standing before me but on one knee and holding a box. He opens it slowly, and I see the most elegant ring ever made. It is beyond perfect.

"But…"

"I want to show you something." He places the box in his left hand before reaching into his other pocket. He pulls out a second box. I'm even more confused now.

"The ring I am offering you was my grandmother's. My dad gave it to me while we were in his office. Baby, I know you think this is the wrong time, but I want you to know, I really have been waiting for the right time. In this box…" He slowly opens the second box and shows me yet another diamond. "…is the ring that I bought three weeks ago. Bella, I understand that you may be wary on this, but you need to know that I meant every word that I have said. I love you more than anything. I want nothing more than to be your husband. The news about my dad just made me realize that things can change. You know about my family. That means you know the risks. I don't know what I would do if something happened to one of us before I got the chance to marry you. If you honestly feel that this is not the right time, I understand. Just know that I am asking you because I love you, and only for that. Isabella, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

I look at the man kneeling before me. I can see the love in his eyes. I understand his need. I know what I want.

"Edward, you are more than I ever thought I would have. I would be honored to be your wife, there is one condition though."

His face falls.

"Anything you want?"

"I don't want a long engagement. I love you, and I know that with the help of your family, we can pull it off. I want your dad to be there. I want him to see us marry. I know you are not asking me solely because of what is going on, but I don't want to wait. My dad will not be here to see me marry. I have lost so much when it comes to family, but I am gaining the best family I could ask for. I love each of you, and we don't know how much time Carlisle has. Let's give this to him as well. I want him to be there."

Edward smiles at me and looks at both rings.

"Baby, if it's OK with you, I would love to wear your family's ring."

He places the new ring in his pocket and slowly takes his family's ring from its box and slips it lovingly on my finger. There is a rush of commotion, and Edward picks me up, spins me around and kisses me over and over again.

"Baby, I want nothing more to take you home and show you just how much I love you, but I kind of left the house in a hurry. I am sure my mom is freaking out."

"I know she is. Come on; let's go tell them the good news."

He kisses me once more, grabs my hand and we slowly start to walk back to the house.

Once we make it to the house, Esme rushes to us with a look of fear.

"Edward, Bella, is everything OK?"

"Mom, it is more than OK."

By now the entire family is surrounding us.

"No one knows, but a few weeks ago I bought Bella a ring. Learning what is going on made me realize how quickly things can change. Tonight, Dad gave me grandma's ring. I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes."

There is a slew of I love you's, and even more kisses. I can't believe I am getting married. He picks me up and kisses me once more. Edward finally places me back on my feet, but it doesn't last long. It seems as if I am being passed from one family member to the next. Each of them congratulating us, and welcoming me to the family. I end with Carlisle. He pulls me into a hug so tight; I know it's a hug only a father can provide.

"Thank you for bringing some happiness in this time of such pain. It is just what we need to focus on. Thank you for everything you have brought to my son, and our family." He kisses me on the cheek and passes me back to Edward before I have a chance to respond.

"Carlisle, I have a question for you. Edward and I have decided to have a quick engagement. We both want you there. There is something I want to ask you though. I will never have my dad there to give me away. I love you all so much, and it would mean the world to me if you would walk me down the aisle."

"Bella, it would be my honor. I made a mistake with Edward and Tanya, and I would love nothing more to be there to see my son marry his soul mate."

We talk a bit about the wedding, but I can see that Edward is ready to head home. We say our goodnights, and promise to return over the weekend to start the real planning. We grab our coats and head home.

When we arrive home, we don't even make it to the bedroom before he is removing my clothes. It is fast paced and full of need. He stops for a moment and looks deep in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wanted to go slow and love you, but I just need you. I need that connection."

I can understand where he is coming from. Today has been an emotional day. Between someone following me, finding out about Carlisle, and getting engaged…well, I would say there are a whole lot of emotions there. I can understand the need to just be together, and besides, we have the rest of our lives to be slow and easy. I tell him all of this as well, and he soon picks up right where he left off.

He carries me to bed and remove our clothes. His body surrounds me. I feel his hands and lips on my body as he is now he is on me and in me. Every movement and act of love is screaming at me loud and clear. The emotions are pouring from his soul. We spend the rest of the night with our bodies wrapped around each other and showing just how much we love, want, and need each other.

A/N: I thought about writing out the love scene, but there were so many emotions I didn't want to fail it. So I am leaving it to your imagination. Just know that it was hot, steamy, and full of want, lust, need and love. It was perfect.


End file.
